Spirited Away: Day After Yesterday
by x3kiyomii
Summary: My first story - just a fanfiction of the after story of when Chihiro leaves the bathhouse after 5 years away. How I think it should continue; my opinion and I do not own any of the characters, all belong to Mr. Miyazaki.
1. Chapter 1: Chihiro

It felt as if my heart had beating as fast as a humming bird's wings, the blood flowing in my head I could feel my own heart beat all over my body. My arms and legs were aching from running and the added weight of my bag. I looked back to make sure that no one was following me, hoping that my parent's hadn't noticed I had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. If they only knew why, I'm sure they would understand.

It had been five years, five long years that I hadn't returned to the tunnel. Not even once, even if I had even dared think that it would be okay just to come by once in awhile. I had resisted all temptation, instead I waited and locked my heart away. I didn't tell my mother or father about the Spirit World or what had happened to them, they would think that I was insane. I never told my friends either, in fact I simply had pretended that what happened never happened. I had never forgotten his promise, that we'd meet again someday. I just, knew that one day we would be together again. In a way, it seemed stupid that I had thought that he would come, but five years did seem a short while. I had changed in so many ways, before I met Haku my views of how the world seemed was so much different. I had stopped complaining about much, I tried to see that there was always a reason to try my best and smile. He was my motivation all these years, and I finally decided that I wanted to be with him. I dreamt about him almost every single night, and he seemed to never leave my mind either. I missed him so much and longed for him, just to be able to hold his hand again. It would be enough for me.

I ran faster when the wind picked up, being in the middle of the fall the dense forest seemed creepy with various shapes and eerie wind noises. I had a flashlight, so I knew where I was going. I had just reached the little running creek, there were still tire marks from when my father had left from the first time we had visited the tunnel. "_Just a little farther.."_ I had thought to myself as I slowed to a jog, trying to even my breath and set a more comfortable pace. My legs still begged for rest though, and my head was beginning to become sore from the blood rush. Never in my life did I think that, maybe running away would be the ideal thing t o do. But what if he had forgotten me? That he would be angry if I had returned? I shook my head, those thoughts shouldn't cross my mind, accepted or not, I was going to tell him how I felt.

As I got closer to the tunnel, I saw a dim light in the distance. I hastened my pace as I saw that it was a tiny lantern. When I finally reached it, it was a plain white paper lantern with my name on an envelope. It stood next to the creepy statue, "_I really hate that thing.." _ I thought to myself. I opened the envelope and before I could read anything, a bright light illuminated before my eyes, and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Haku

I had seen her arriving, I could tell she was cold. I had been watching her for many years and seeing that she had grown from a child to a woman. It had been five long years, I had seen her make friends, grow up, and learn to live. She never once mentioned my name though. It made me wonder if she had forgotten about me, but then I realized that almost every night she had whispered my name. At that moment something had gripped at my heart and felt a pang of anger towards myself. I had promised her, one day we'd meet again. Her sleepless nights she would spend gazing at her ceiling and I would watch her from a paper flyer that Zeniba had lent me. A couple of times I had felt the need to be with her, like that longing to just be able to hold her in my arms. She looked so lonely, so frail. I had observed that her days as a child had long flown away like the summer birds avoiding the winter. She hardly ever complained, never seemed to be ungrateful anymore. But I could see under that strength and happiness that she had been alone all this time. Her parents were hard working and good people as well, though they seemed more interested in themselves then her. I almost felt guilty for leaving her in such a state.

When she reached the tunnel, she looked almost accomplished, although her lips were blue and her face was flushed from running. I had made sure she would arrive safely however I could not help but see that determination and recognition of curiosity in her eyes. Before she could step into the tunnel I had cast a spell on her, hoping that it would warm her and allow her to rest.

She lay floating in mid air, her long almond hair almost to her waist was so beautiful, her sleeping face as well. It had slimmed out, losing all of the baby face. She had grown to at least 5'2'' and her body reminded me of an hourglass shape. She looked so beautiful, even covered with winter clothing. I could tell she was so much more mature then before. I gently took her from the spell, holding her bridal style.

"Aogaeru!" I called from the end of the tunnel. He came hopping with a lantern in his hand, his frog legs carrying him swiftly through the dark alley.

"Yes master Haku?" He asked.

"Distract the Yuna and the Toads, Chihiro has returned, however I want no one spreading this to Yubaba." I had told him without taking my eyes off of Chihiro.

"Right away sir." And he ran off the light fading with him as well.

I then turned slowly and made my way back into the other side, keeping a quick eye out for any spies that Yubaba may have. Though I had no connection to Yubaba anymore, she had since been traveling around the world. She had said that she needed a break, and left me in charge of all the duties of running the bathhouse. Though the staff seemed my rule much more fair, since they were paid, better meals, and longer rest hours. Though I had sensed that some of the staff may seem to be under Yubaba's spell so she could make sure everything was under check. A couple of toads and two Yunas. I had figured it out when they seemed to have lost all the life in their eyes and worked mechanically, and it seemed as empty as Kamaji had described I was.

I took Chihiro to the boiler's room, I knew Kamaji would watch her for me happily. I knew I couldn't trust her with anyone else but him, he in fact had been the one to convince me to bring her back. I was so hesitant before, I felt like bringing her back here was a selfish deed, away from all friends and family. It didn't seem fair to her.

She sighed a little in her sleep, when we reached the warm boiler room.

"Kamaji! I'm back," I called, "Is the bed ready?"

"Haku, have you returned with Sen?" The old boiler man asked, he couldn't see since he was trying to finish a rushed order of 5 tokens at once. The sootballs seemed to be rushing as well.

"Yes, I gave her a sleeping spell which should wear off soon. She ran away from home.." I trailed off.

"Did she really? Well, young one shouldn't that tell you something?" The boiler man asked, smiling to himself.

"I guess so.." I said, laying Chihiro on the futon and covering her ever so gently.

"You doubted her love did you not? Knowing you, I'm sure that you would have never wanted to let her go back to the human world." The old man chuckled as he finished the last of the herbs. I didn't respond, I simply watched her chest slowly move up and down, calm from a good rest.

The old man's words were true, the moment I had terminated my contract with Yubaba I wanted to run to the human world and take Chihiro back with me. But.. how could I? I had asked myself so many questions. What if she didn't love me as much as I loved her? As much as I longed to be with her, I just needed to know. I had to confirm it, so I watched her. I saw her grow, I saw her smile and laugh. She hadn't told her parents about me, nor had she mentioned anything that had happened. I almost thought she had forgotten almost, like I was just another childhood memory. Her friends didn't know, it seemed to me that no one had known. I thought that everything was lost, when she hadn't even seemed to remember. Until that night, that one night I decided to watch her sleep. It almost seemed like my last hope almost. She then muttered my name, and at that moment I knew that she, hadn't forgotten. I slowly began sending more paper flyers every night, and watch her sleep.

It seemed almost impossible for me to love anyone but her, she was so perfect and precious. I heard her sigh and my eyes shot to her face. She yawned, and she opened her eyes..


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

I had woken, I felt warm and slightly curious. I saw the old iron ceiling with slight rust. The heat from the boilers, the igniting red light from the furnace and the clanging sounds of the coal. It took a few moments to fully realize where I was. I then, saw him. His face, his eyes the way his hair was shaping his face and the way he looked at me with concern and love. I could read it all, it was all in his eyes. I jumped up startled, not remembering where I was.

"Chi..Chihiro.." He whispered, gently caressing my cheek with his hand. I could see some crystal's forming in his jade eyes. "Lie down, just rest for now okay? You traveled a long ways from here." He commanded. The moment seemed so perfect I had forgotten where I was, what was around me. It all seemed to just be able to stare into his face.

They were filled with warmth and love, they seem to look at me with the deepest feelings. He had always had an aura of cold and secured. This was the first time I had ever seen him like this, it was stunning me. It was ice cold, and it felt good. I placed my hand on his, "Haku.." I smiled, "I'm back."

"SEN!" Kamaji boomed. It had frightened me that I didn't notice the old man that I had shot up out of bed and knocked Haku in the face with my forehead.

"Oww!" We cried in unison, "Kamaji!"

The old man bellowed with laughter, "Sorry, ah I'm so happy to see that you are well Sen." Haku was rubbing his nose and I, my forehead. "It's alright," I laughed. "It's good to see you again Kamaji," I smiled at the old man, he hadn't changed one bit, seemed slightly grumpy and a preservative man, but the most gentle smile. He patted my head with one of his extended arms, "Nice to see you too Sen. It has been quite a while yes?" I nodded, "I'm so happy to see you." He smiled back a big toothy grin, and then turned to leave to room for a break I was assuming.

Before he reached the tiny sliding he turned over his shoulder."I should leave the two of you alone, you know just to catch up." And with that he had left the room. The sootballs retreating back into their home, though a couple of curious eyes peered out. It felt so unreal, to be back here; finally sitting next to Haku, looking at his face. Being even close enough to touch him. I blushed, realizing that I was alone with him now. My face felt hot and my heart began to beat again. Unevenly this time. I peered over, his eyes were half hidden between his green bangs. He smiled at me, not saying a word. I noticed that his hair was tied up now into a low pony tail and that his hair was just as long as mine.

"So, tell me how did you know that I was coming?" I asked him, completely dumbfounded that he was even able to find me. I was also trying to break the awkward silence between us. "_I must have past out or something, I can't quite remember what happened." _ I thought to myself rubbing my head.

"Well.." Haku started, "I think Yubaba would like to see you, I will escort you and on the way up I'll explain everything." He smiled, but grimly, it seemed his relationship with Yubaba hadn't changed one bit. "Okay," I said. He stood up, he offered his hand out but I had already stood up. I felt a sort of a jolt of electricity run through my body when he did that. "Oh.." Was all I could get out, he laughed, "Don't worry." He had assured me, and took my hand as he stood up completely. He was about 3 heads taller than me, my head had only reached below his shoulder, I could tell he was built but not like a weight lifter, almost like a slim swimmer's body. _Fit for a dragon,_ I thought passively. He seemed to notice my observation and he smiled, it appeared to him that this seemed amusing to him . I looked down at my feet, my hand felt like I was sweating.

"We can't keep Yubaba waiting, come on now." He smiled, as he towed me out of the room, my face flushed and heart beating.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Haku.

I had towed her out of the boiler room, I had seen her blush she had seemed so comfortable. Not anything like I had expected her to be. I was expecting scared, confused, angry, interrogation. I had guessed that she just needs to wake up more. I wasn't sure, though I was felt like I was on air, I was so nervous. Even though I had to pretend to seem perfectly fine. Even though I felt like running away and hiding in one of the bushes. We reached the elevator and I pulled the lever and waited for it to arrive.

"So, why do we have to see Yubaba?" She asked timidly, not looking me in the eye. I giggled under my breath, "More you, she would like you to live here if you're okay with that. Even though I really don't know what she's plotting, maybe she just needs more workers? She's been turning more of the employees into pigs ever since you left. " I explained running my fingers through my hair to push my bangs aside. "_These are so annoying, I'll cut it soon." _ I thought to myself, "Oh, so did she like compel me to come here?" She laughed, I smiled. "No she did not, I believe you did that yourself you cunning child." I said and I squeezed her hand. She realized she still was and blushed, I could hear her heart pick up.

"So explain to me, how did you know I was coming? And how did I end up at Kamaji's, because all I remember his reaching the tunnel and blacking out." She said as the elevator arrived and we stepped in.

"Well, I hope this doesn't offend you.." I started and trailed off as I glanced at her. Her chocolate eyes filled with curiosity. "I have been watching you, for a very long time." I finished. I watched as her eyes said curiosity to shock.

"Huh?" She blurted.

I smiled, "Yes using one of Zeniba's paper flyers; don't take me wrong I wanted to come to the human world to take you back the moment you left. But I just didn't know.." I ended in a whisper.

"Didn't know what?" She asked, the restaurant lights eliminating the shapes of her face.

"Why you never told anyone, or mentioned anything to anyone.. I guess I was being a coward worrying that you had forgotten.." I had explained to her, I looked down at the elevator floor. I was waiting for her to become angry, let go of my hand and tell me to take her back to the human world. But she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around me. Her head against my chest, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Haku." I wrapped one arm around her, and she pulled away awkwardly as she stepped to the side. The elevator reached the floor and I stepped out. It was good thing tonight was slow, so no one was on this floor running some errands. We stepped out, not saying a word, I grabbed her hand again and led her to the stairs and waited for the next elevator to arrive.

"I wanted to tell you, that I didn't tell anyone because I had this selfish desire of my own. I locked my heart away, knowing you would one day keep your promise and we'd meet again. I didn't tell anyone because they'd think I was crazy or something.." She smiled to herself sadly, my hear skipped a beat. "But I thought of you everyday, every night I dreamed of you and I never stopped thinking of the day I'd get to see you again." She smiled at me, she was so beautiful.

"I am sorry though, I just really wanted to be with you. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you, it drove me crazy every single day." I said as the elevator doors opened to reveal one of the toads.

"Oh master Haku! Is that a, " He sniffed, "human?" His eyes opened widely. Chihiro shifted uncomfortably when his large nose got a bit too close to her. She never really liked toads much.

"Yes, as a matter of fact; she will be addressed as Madam Chihiro, do not address her as anything else. Understand?" I commanded firmly.

"Yes sir." The toad replied. And he ran off, disappearing into the hallways.

"Sorry about that, " I said leading her into the elevator. "He's new, and I'm assuming the new mailman. Yubaba just turned the old one into a pig, this elevator can only be accessed by people with a key." I said flashing the golden key and I put into the lever inside the elevator, and began to take us up.

"That's cool, " Chihiro said admiring the key, "Its beautiful too."

"I guess so, it's a simple key that Yubaba gave out." I said, and put it away. I was guessing that she was getting nervous. Her pulse seemed uneven, and the conversation from before seemed to have faded just as fast as the awkwardness between us. That's good, and I chuckled under my breath. She looked at me, and I simply shook my head. The elevator began to slow down, and I held my breath, when it came to a stop. "We're here." I announced.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Of

Chihiro.

"We're here," He announced as he glared coldly at her massive door. The creepy door nob still as similar to her as ever. I stole a glance at him, but he was too focused on the door, waiting for something. "Come in." The door nob said, I jumped a little and it opened with a creek. "Hurry up now, I don't have all day." It commanded again.

Haku sighed and walked me through the long hallways and dark corridors. It seemed that anyone could get lost just trying to find Yubaba herself. Right, left, and through doors we finally reached a grand room. I could see from a distance Yubaba herself smoking at her desk. Surrounded with paper work and jewelry, I noticed that seemed to be older. Kashira came bouncing up and down making the same annoying sound as ever. I gulped a little and swallowed my fear, "Hello Granny." I spoke first as we were about 5 feet away from her desk. Her dark eyes, trailed over to me and she blew a puff of smoke into my face out of her nose. It smelt horrible, Haku stepped back. "Don't do that, you know that stuff is horrid."

"Don't worry Haku, I didn't come to talk to you two so that I could changed her into a pig," She narrowed her eyes, "I just want to discuss a new contract with Sen."

"She will be a Madam, an equal to me." Haku stated simply. I could see Yubaba's eyes grow huge and the floors began to rumble a bit.

"I don't think so dragon!" Yubaba exclaimed, pounding her fist on the desk sending some boxes and papers flying. "She will work to the top, it wouldn't be fair to the other employees."

"Since when did you ever care about the well being of the employees?" Haku's eyes narrowed, I gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Please, Granny I'll work.." I started, "I will do anything you ask me. Just as long as I can stay here."

"You have guts girl, speaking up like that. " Yubaba sneered, "This is a world for spirits. No place for a human, you'd fair much better as a lump coal. But I have some use for you. Many spirits have been talking about the way you saved the River Spirit and have been coming to the bathhouse requesting your services in particular." She said holding up several letters, "Haku would much rather have you sit at a desk running paper work than working like the slaves." She laughed loudly.

"Chihiro had worked hard enough, she deserves to be treated as such." Haku pressed firmly.

"To you! How many people would want to have her head because she's a human in charge of them? Many of the spirits will be after her as revenge?" Yubaba sneered, "I've told you this before, you're not powerful enough to save her even from an army of them."

My eyes widened, and she was right. I never thought that the spirits would want to do that. My heat began to beat, nervously and I felt a little bang guilt. I looked down at my bare feet. Haku's hand pulled my chin up, "Yubaba you know that the spirits have accepted that. In fact you even asked Aoegeru to ask the staff how they felt about it." He said while looking coldly at her. The witch looked taken aback an smiled wickedly. "We'll see." Was all she whispered. She pulled the string and suddenly one of the yunas came in.

"You called?" She asked.

"Is the room ready at my request?" She asked, the yuna nodded. She left the room almost to be afraid of Haku, or Yubaba with the way she was shaking and looking to the floor.

"We're done then?" Haku asked, as he turned around and began to tow me out of the room.

"Yes now get out." Yubaba said as she took another huff of her cigar.

"SEN!" I voice called out from the other room. I turned around to suddenly find Boh running towards me. Causing the room to almost shake as he got closer and closer. He wrapped his massive arms around me and lifted me almost crushing me.

"Hello-Boh," I managed to get out, "Ouch."

"Oh! I'm sorry Sen!" He put me down tears beginning to form around his eyes. He looked so much more mature. He had thinned out a bit and his face was less baby like.

"Baby! What are you doing?" Yubaba cried out, almost spitting out her cigar.

"Saying hello to Sen." Boh stated, almost seemingly to ignore Haku's presence.

"We best be going Boh, Chihiro has had a long night, its best if she rests okay?" Haku said kindly, and he led me out of the room.

"That's right, she's got a day filled with work tomorrow." Yubaba sneered.

As we were leaving her massive room we could hear her laughing darkly. It sent shivers up my spine. Haku hadn't said a word until we were a floor below Yubaba's it was a private floor as it seemed there was a single room on this floor. It was a giant hallway that led from the elevator. It was dim, and as we stepped out of the elevator Haku lit the lanterns with a simple swish of a finger and the hallway suddenly became illuminated. Then the whole hallway became alive, I saw a painting along the walls of a white and jade dragon with blue eyes. The door opened on its own and I was led into a massive room. The room was completely crème white, the moonlight illuminated it like the color of a white lily dancing in the wind on a cloudless night. As the main decoration for the room was a jade painting of a river. There was a boy his back facing to the painter and the river was half pure clear water and the other half was apartment buildings. I then observed the little pink shoe, at that moment I was transfixed on the painting.

"You like it? Sorry it's simple and the room is bare but it's ours." He bit out the last word. Even without looking at him I had a feeling he had turned red. But he had startled me a bit since I was more focused on the painting then the rest of the room.

"Oh.." I began, "It's wonderful." But then I fully took in the entire room. It was massive. Almost big enough to fit at least seven to eight cars, in the very end of the room was a futon. It was a huge room, almost filled with nothing. Only a bed, a cabana, some paintings including the big one and another door. Which I had only assumed that was the bathroom.

"Ours..?" When I finally caught on, and I turned to him. He looked away his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Yes, ours.. If you don't mind." It barely came out as a whisper. His hands in his pockets and blushing full force. I could feel I was too, with my face heating up hotter and hotter.

"I don't mind.." I whispered back.  
>I had been so content, thinking dirty thoughts about sharing a bed and all. I had no idea that he had already gotten the bed out. I only noticed when I heard some shuffling from across the room, I guess my silence was sending him the wrong message.<p>

He had dragged the futon out, spreading the blankets out and taking a pillow out. He then turned to the closet to grab a spare blanket and pillow. He turned to me and smiled, "This is yours, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Oh.. okay," I said as I walked over to the bed. "Your clothes and bath are already prepared in the other room over there, as he pointed at the door on the side. I nodded, speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," He smiled at me as he gave me an awkward one arm hug and he whispered into my forehead. "Goodnight my little one." My heat skipped 3 beats then. He had left swiftly but I just stood there, touching my forehead where his lips touched it. I got ready for bed, took a long bath. Still dumbfounded and very flabbergasted. "_Stupid, you could've done something back!" _ I shouted in my head. I shook my head, dried off and dressed in a simple white yukata with a light blue sash. I marched over to the futon and slid under the covers. After what maybe felt like hours, I sighed and turned over.

"I can't sleep," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Being Together

Haku.

"_Gahh, you moron." _ I half shouted in my head as I left the room. "_Too soon, I must've made her feel uncomfortable."_ I kicked the elevator door the moment I was inside. I stubbed my toe, tears welted in my eyes. I cursed out loud, and sighed. I felt frustration, and anger all at the same time. I must've made her not want to stay here anymore. I ran my fingers through my hair, yanking some tangles out., my heart was racing. I recapped what had happened, so much had gone on. I just knew that, maybe being able to just press my lips against her soft skin would be enough for me. She smelt like fresh flowers with a hint of honey. I was almost lost in the dream when the elevator stop woke me up. I stepped out, and entered the small private hallway, this room was used more for guests and my private studying area. I loved it in here, so I had no complaints sleeping here. It was peaceful, looking off the balcony. The water looked so beautiful with the moonlit pearl like feature.

After I showered and got ready for bed from a long days work I was just about to blow out the lantern, when a small knock came from the door. I walked over, and then opened it. There stood Lin, with a small bundle in her hands.

"Sorry to bother you, but I think this came for you." She said while handing me the package which was about bread sized.

"Thank you Lin, goodnight." I said and closed the door. I waited to make sure that she was gone to open it.

It was wrapped in a type of brown paper with a straw string. It was addressed to me, and it was from Zeniba. I untied it, and there was wrapped in white paper tissue. There was in it a pure white yukata, with a silvery design of a sakura. I stood up, and held it to it's full length. It definitely wasn't for me, because it was Chihiro's size. A card fell out of it addressed to me.

_Haku,_

_Please give this to Chihiro when you see her tomorrow as a welcome back gift for me. As you know, I will punish you for not telling me or bringing her to me right away. I'm only joking, but I must discuss something with you. I've been sensing some new evil lately, emanating from my sister. Though I'm well aware of her travels and many other things that she's been doing. However, her next destination is to someplace in the human world probably gathering some information on dark magic. As a warning, we should discuss a game plan to prepare. Give Chihiro my regards, see me as soon as I can. _

_ -Zeniba _

I put the card down, and sighed. I guess I'll take her tomorrow after I get some work done. Though I was aware that maybe she was plotting something. I found it weird when she called me in that one day.

**-flashback-**

"Yubaba!" I said marching in her office. She looked up from her desk, from some paper work.

"What is it Haku?" She sneered, "Can't you see that I'm busy."

"I wish to have Chihiro live with me here." I said, I stood up to show that I was serious.

The witch looked at me, her eyes a bit narrowed. She appeared to have pondered for a second.

"Why?"" She asked, "I don't see why you would want her here. She doesn't even remember you."

"What makes you say that?" My eyes narrowed.

"I don't recall she even talking about you at all. And she may not even have any memory of this place." She said lighting a cigar. My fists began to tense up.

"She does," I said, "and I know it."

"Fine if she does, bring her here and prove it to me. Then I will allow her to work here and live here as you wish." She said laughing darkly. My heart pounded at the sound of the evil in her voice.

"Deal, " I said, though sensing that she had something up her sleeve." I turned and left her office.

-**end flashback**-

Thinking of that day made me a bit uneasy, I sighed and turned to my bed. I was lying there for a bit, not bothering to close the light. I turned over to my side and thought about having Chihiro here, missing her presence. A timid knock then came to my door. I sighed, "What is it Lin?"

The door opened, "Umm, hi." It was Chihiro.


	7. Chapter 7: Day to Day

**Author's Note: **_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and comments I love them. I'd like to say that starting from this chapter and on, the stories will be told within the third person. Although I loved the whole perspective of the two characters; however I felt as if that in order to tell the story better it would be much better to have the story told. I love my readers, so I just wanted to let you guys know! Sorry for the change. I hope you guys enjoy the story! _

Chihiro stepped into the room timidly. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was as pale as the moon. Haku was surprised to see her, she looked so beautiful in her yukata. He was taken aback, and he smiled at her. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Yes," She stammered, "May I come in..?" Her heart raced, she looked down at her feet. Blushing profusely, almost seemingly ashamed. Haku looked at her, confused, "Of course you can." He was warm and welcoming and Chihiro always loved that about him. The lighting in the room was warm and relaxing, it was almost perfectly romantic.

"Listen.. I.." Chihiro began, then she stopped. She couldn't tell him that she was lonely without him, how could she? It was too much for her, because she felt almost, selfish. Her face felt hot and she couldn't face him, she almost felt like running out of the room and running around like a moron.

Haku walked slowly over to her, and put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. She was so much smaller than him, her very shoulders were near his elbows. He put his face in her hair, she smelt so good.

"Of course you can stay here." He whispered into her hair. Knowing that she was feeling very lonely. He smiled, no matter how much he regretted it before that he had held her in the way before, but now it felt so right. Just being here in the moment with her. She felt the same, with her heart racing, and face snuggled in his chest. Through his shirt she could feel his lean body, and the strength he had. She finally felt safe. None the less, she felt loved.

They silently, crawled into bed and Haku wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closely into his chest. She felt warm and complete. Not being with him just didn't feel right. _This is perfect,_ they both thought and sighed.

The very next day, work had started as Yubaba promised. Chihiro awoke before Haku, turning red realizing they fell asleep together. Not that anything had happened but she had felt very ashamed in a way that she slept with a boy. It felt so right though, as she sat up and brushed a few strands of stray hair away from his sleeping face. Than she realized what a mess she must have looked like she quickly got up and headed straight to the bathroom. While she was getting ready Haku had woken up, he stretched a bit and realized Chihiro was gone. He then realized that she was in the bathroom while hearing the sink turning on and off. He sat up and walked up to the closet, he removed some work clothes for Chihiro.

"She's so tiny, it's hard to find clothes she'd fit.." He muttered under his breath grumpy from the morning. He had finally unearthed a pair of white pants and a lavender sash out. He then grabbed a matching white shirt and then walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked, "Chihiro, I have your work clothes." He said.

Her heart jumped when he knocked, knowing he was up. Chihiro had brought some makeup with her, and was in the middle of putting on some lip gloss. Which was now smeared on her cheek. "_Damn dragon, " _She thought, "Just leave it outside the door, I'll be right out."

"Okay." Haku's eye brows furrowed, her tone sounded annoyed. He shrugged and went to the other bathroom across to get himself ready.

Once she was finished, she got her clothes from outside and put her hair up in a ponytail. She checked herself and was ready, she bounded outside seeing that Haku had already been waiting. He was sitting on a desk writing some papers, and looked up, he smiled. "Good morning."

She looked at him in surprised and smiled, "Good morning." The fear of awkward confrontation slowly leaving her. She felt so warm, and bubbly she loved this feeling. He was taken aback on her smile and how beautiful she was, her thin face and high cheek bones. It displayed white teeth and a radiance that Haku was completely mesmerized by.

"We better get ready," Haku said standing up and grabbing her hand. She gladly took it, and walked out of the room with him. She knew that it would have probably taken normal couples a couple of months to feel this uncomfortable with each other, but together with Haku it was just too perfect. She was amazed by his body, slim yet muscular, like a swimmer's body and perfect for a dragon. His jade hair about mid back and tall figure. He was too perfect, and she just loved how protected she felt around him. As they left the hallway, hand in hand they waited for the elevator.

"So, I plan on having you work with Lin today. You guys will be in charge of making sure the bath's are prepared before the guests arrive. It shouldn't be too hard for you, but enough to satisfy Yubaba." Haku said, and Chihiro looked up.

"Lin, really?" She said happily, "I can't wait to see her."

"She'll be happy to see you believe me." Haku laughed running his hair through his fingers. He was in a much better mood knowing that he had finally had her here, he was able to touch her as he pleased. It almost seemed like he was inside a never ending dream. All those times he had day dreamed about her being there with him, her smiling up at him with those beautiful eyes. Her pink lips smiling up at him and just being able gaze at her face.

"Haku, is something wrong?" Chihiro asked, she looked at him curiously. He snapped up, "Oh yes nothing's wrong, are you hungry?" He smiled at her gently.

"Yes." She said cheerfully and then the finally the elevator arrived. They stepped in and entered happily into a full day of work.

After breakfast Lin and Chihiro were finally reunited. Lin of course made a huge commotion and the employees made equal noise. Haku was very satisfied that many of the workers were over joyed at her return, she was showered with hugs and "welcome back". It was a very joyful moment, and Haku had wrapped his arm around her and moved her to the front as he announced today's work. As he finished he had also let the employees know that they would be getting paid and vacation hours since Yubaba was leaving the spirit world today and the bath house would be under his control now. Everyone had cheered and even some of the guests were. It was indeed a very good day, Lin and Chihiro were assigned to a big tub and running the rounds to the rooms. As they were working on the big tub Lin had paused from her work and asked Chihiro some questions.

"So what have you been up to for so long?" She asked scrubbing some gunk off the side of the tub.

"Oh, school and living in with my parents.." Chihiro said, and she remembered her parents. She wondered if they missed her, and was worried. They probably were, though they never paid much attention to her. They were so absorbed with work that they hardly spent time with each other. Her mother worked at night and her father worked during the day. It was rare that they ate meals together or even saw each other. It may have even been hard to notice that she was even gone. She shrugged it off though, but she will visit them eventually.

"That's good, man you should have been her to see it," Lin started looking giddy, "Haku was moping around almost everyday since you left." She winked at me, "And Yubaba just loved seeing the agony on his face too." Chihiro smiled at her. She knew that it meant that he really did care for her.

"You're one lucky girl," Lin said, "Man I wish I had a guy who cared about me that much." She said wiping some sweat from her face. Chihiro laughed, "One day," she said. Lin rolled her eyes and splashed Chihiro with some water. "Hey!" And the puddles of laughter kept on going on.

After the big tub was done Lin had moved on too the rounds. Chihiro on the other hand was looking for Haku. He had disappeared somewhere, one of the workers had explained to her.

Haku was holed up in Yubaba's office working on some papers in her absence. She had left him a mountain of documents to sign and many letters to read and go over. He rubbed his temples, he had been doing this since eight o'clock this morning and it was about one in the afternoon, he sighed. The skull phone rang, it was from downstairs, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Master Haku, Mistress Chihiro is looking for you." Said one of the Toads.

"Ah, thankyou, have lunch prepared soon and take a break from work, most of the guests are eating right now as well." He said and hung up.

He sat up from the desk and stretched, and he noticed that the day was beautiful.

"Such a waste to be inside," he said to himself and he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Granny

Chihiro had looked around curiously around the bathhouse, she explored as she wished. She visited the employee's dorms and the kitchens. She received warn welcomes and smiles. It felt like she had belonged her and that Yubaba's claims were false. Everyone seemed delight that she was here again, even though she was a human, they knew that she was fair and kind. She was happy, though she longed to find Haku and know where he was. She was just about the round the corner when Haku had spotted her from down the hall. He silently crossed the floor; he sprang behind her and grabbed her around the stomach, she screamed outloud. "Haku!" He smiled and kissed her cheek delicately, he spun her around. "Hello," He whispered in her ear, "How have you been?" Chihiro giggled, "I've been looking for you." He put her down and she smiled up at him. "Sorry, I was stuck doing some paper work since this morning." Haku apologized running his fingers through his hair. She could see the stress on his face and the tired look.

"It's alright," She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Would you like lunch?" Haku asked as he grabbed her hand and began walking out of the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Chihiro smiled.

"Okay good, because after we're for a ride." Haku said ponderingly.

"Really? On the train?" She asked. Her hopes up, and very content.

"Oh, a little more fun." He said smiling cunningly.

After they ate lunch together with the staff, Haku took her out to the garden out in the front. "I want to show you something" He coaxed her with those words. Of course curiosity had over come her. The garden was the same as ever, the bushes of pink flowers were in tact. The showers of color were bursting alive with sunlight radiance. The dancing wind blew through Chihiro's hair which she took down to enjoy the outdoors with Haku. She ran through the garden like a little girl, dancing and laughing. He smiled, and ran up to join her. "This is beautiful!" She exclaimed happily. She looked up at him as he met her, he grabbed her hand in placed a single pink flower in it.

"Aww.." Chihiro said sniffing it, "Haku, thankyou."

"You're welcome." He said happily, "Are you ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Chihiro tilted her head wonderingly.

"For this," Haku said and with that he transformed into his beautiful dragon form. His jade fur that covered most of his neck and body, and his pearl body which glowed in the sunlight. Chihiro gasped, he was so beautiful. His jade eyes danced and he looked at her straight in the face. She reached out to touch him, it felt like cold stone with running water on it, however her hand wasn't at all wet. He gestured with his head, when she seemed hesitant. He simply used his head to grab her under the legs and flipped her onto his body. He took off into the bright sky, sending her into a fit of laughter and adrenaline. He soared into the sky, with speed, his slick body racing to altitude. When he reached a comfortable altitude and he sailed gently through the sky towards Zeniba's house. She rested her head on his body, keeping a tight grip on him, and she closed her eyes. He loved the feeling of her relaxing around him, he felt complete in a way. Not even a few minutes later he heard her snore a little, dreaming away. He sighed quietly and balanced so that she wouldn't fall off.

About 2 hours later Chihiro had woken up to see Zeniba's house in the distance. Haku heard her wake up, and started to fall slowly to the ground. About 20 feet above the ground he bucked up and sent her flying. He transformed and landed on his feet and opened his arms up just in time to catch her in his arms. She laughed as he set her on her feet and they linked hands and walked towards Zeniba's house.

No Face was in the garden and saw them, he waved at them with one of the gardening tools. As they walked up to the door, Haku knocked twice and Zeniba opened the door. She looked delighted, "Ah! Sen, Haku come in!" She welcomed them in, and she sat them down for some tea.

"I've been expecting to you for a while." She said smiling, as she set down the tea and served it. "No face will you grab the cheesecake in the fridge please." No Face trailed to the icebox and got out a cake layered with fresh strawberries. Haku and Chihiro's mouth watered and Zeniba laughed as she cut the cake into slices.

"So, Sen how have you been?" Zeniba asked sipping her tea.

Between mouthfuls, "Oh, I've been great granny." Chihiro replied, "I've been at school and stuff."

Haku nodded, as he took a bite of cheesecake. Zeniba nodded too, "I'm glad to hear that Sen; I've missed you so much dear."

As they conversed and went on, it grew late to around dinner time. They were so absorbed in the conversation and catching up that the time just breezed by. Haku interrupted the girl's conversation with an ahem, "Sorry to bother you guys but, I believe we should start and heading back. I'm not confident with the staff being left to run themselves."

"Ah yes, I wouldn't trust them either. Maybe by now they're drinking sake and running around like madmen." Zeniba commented lightly. She quietly stood up and had No Face put the dishes away, Chihiro helped the old woman in the kitchen cleaning up, while the boys gathered up the dishes in the other room.

"Sen, listen closely," Zeniba told the girl as she was scrubbing a plate. "I'm very delighted to see you my dear, and I really do hope that you plan to stay with us."

"Oh! Yes I am," Chihiro began but she was cut off.

"But what about your parents? Your friends, everyone that you left behind in the human world; I can only imagine hopping up and leaving here without feeling some kind of regret." That made Chihiro pause and think about it for a moment, she wondered if her parents missed her or even noticed her gone. She knew her friends were worried that she hadn't been in school or around town. Then it hit her, how much she did leave behind back in the human world. Even though she was happy here, she knew that she did leave behind a lot. Though, she turned and looked at Haku in the other room, smiling to himself as he gathered the rest of the plates, she thought _"Nope, this is all I need." _

"Don't worry granny, I'm fine here. I realized that there is a lot to leave behind, and that there was so much that I could have done. However," She said closing her eyes, "I really want to be here with him for the rest of my life. I know I'm young and that most people say that how can you know about who you want to stay with for the rest of my life but, I know that it's him." She turned to him, "It's him who I want to be with, because I would give anything to be with him." The determination in her eyes showed the old wish that true love hadn't been broken at all. She showed it as a 10 year old, but now it burned much more brightly than the sun did on a summer's day.

"I am delighted to hear that," Zeniba nodded and smiled at the girl.

Once the dishes were done, Zeniba was outside with the two and was sending them off when No Face came running out something in his hand. He handed it to Chihiro and in the palm of his hand was a single heart shaped jade pendant hooked with a silver chain. He offered it to her, and she took it from him, "Thankyou No Face," She smiled up at him. She gave it to Haku so he could put it on her, "That is strong magic in that necklace, Haku and I made it ourselves." Zeniba said, "It will protect you."

Chihiro blushed, "Thankyou Granny, Haku, and No Face."

Haku transformed and she climbed on his back, "See you soon Granny!" She called out as he took flight into the night sky. _"That was so much fun, and I just can't wait to see what tomorrow brings." _Chihiro thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Happily, not after

_**author's note. **_

_**as a side note, I wanted to introduce Kuran, he's Haku's insane brother. Though after this chapter he won't show up for a while though I'm hoping that he'll turn up more soon. The story line is becoming complicated because I'm trying to fit in the romance as well so I'll have to delete him for a bit. (sad face) but we'll soon understand that he's a sweet heart on the inside. Well I hope you all enjoy ^-^ **_

As Haku touched down on the grounds of the bathhouse he sensed something strange. Chihiro was asleep in his arms, bridal style and he woke her up in any sign of danger. She groggily crossed the bridge slowly with him, as all the lights were off in the bathhouse and all was still. Not a single spirit was out and about, Haku wondered to himself what was going on. As they finally reached the front gate a face popped up in front of them. "BOO!"

Haku jumped up, "Kuran, you son of a-" He cursed out loud. Chihiro was on the floor, shaken up.

The man called Kuran jumped down, and he was laughing in tears. He was a tall man, with huge shoulders and looked almost like a weight lifter. His skin was as blue as the sky, and his hair was white like the snow. His eyes were a sea green and he wore traditional Japanese clothing and a dagger at his hip. As Haku was helping Chihiro up from the fright he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my cousin once in awhile? Plus I wanted to see your girl." He said loudly, Haku rolled his eyes. "Chihiro this is my cousin Kuran, spirit of the Kuranoski river." Chihiro bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine," Kuran replied, "Geez, I was hoping another river spirit or something." He said scratching his head. Chihiro blushed, "Oh.." She said timidly. Haku, already annoyed with his cousin's rudeness snapped, "Excuse me? Chihiro means more to me than anything, so you can shove it." Haku snapped up at his cousin. Though being about a head shorter than him and much smaller, Kuran seemed to get the message and backed down.

"I'm surprised to see that you weren't here though when I came to visit. The staff said that you left around lunch time, so I've been waiting since then." Kuran commented trying to lighten the mood.

"It's much too cold to talk about it out here, lets go inside." Chihiro insisted. They all agreed.

Haku gave the staff the night off, and free dinner to the guests for the baths being closed. Everyone seemed happy to the compromise and Chihiro had even helped some of the guests be more comfortable. As she busied her self downstairs, the cousins were in the room catching up.

"I came here as soon as I heard that she was finally here and that crazy witch was gone." Kuran said, "I never liked her, I hated it when you were like her puppet."

"I know," Haku replied, "Good thing I got out of her grasp though, thanks to Chihiro." Smiling to himself, Kuran noticed this.

"Is she really that special to you? I mean not to be rude, but I don't understand why she's so important, it was her kind that drained your river." Kuran said, and Haku shook his head.

"She's so much more than special to me, she's literally everything. Remember the little girl who fell into my river many years ago?" Kuran nodded, "That was her and that was how she set me free. When she finally returned to me and then at that moment I knew that I would live my life for her. And her only." Haku made that last sentence clear to his cousin. Kuran laughed a little, "Do you love her?" He asked Haku.

"Yes." He replied instantly, Kuran pondered, "Then why haven't you told her yet?"

Haku was stopped on his tracks. It wasn't that he didn't love her, but that he hasn't had that moment to tell her yet. He wanted it to be perfect, and in that moment of time to be, romantic.

"You're hopeless." Kuran laughed and messed Haku's hair.

Meanwhile downstairs, Chihiro was just on her way up to see Haku and Kuran when Lin had stopped her.

"Hey! You bailed on work." She said, "Just kidding, I know you and Haku went to see Zeniba right?"

"Yup," Chihiro said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering," Lin said, "As Haku told you?"

"Told me what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"That he loves you?" Lin said, Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Umm.." Chihiro began, blushing redder than a rose.

"I guess not." Lin laughed, "Don't worry, one day you'll find that perfect moment to tell him that you love him."

"What brought this up?" Chihiro asked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Well, I mean even if its only been a couple of days everyone is just waiting for the two of you to admit it to each other and get married or something,"

"Well, I for one am waiting for that time." Chihiro said stubbornly.

"I'm sure you are," Lin laughed and turned away sending Chihiro off.

"Oh by the way, Kamaji would like to see you." Lin noted and left the hallway to retire to her room. Haku had granted her a new room of her own ever since Yubaba left and Lin was very proud to have it. She loved saying that it was hers, since no one else had that privilege.

Chihiro headed down to the boiler room to see Kamaji, he was just about wrapping up work and looked like he was about to sleep. She poked her head out of the tiny door that led to the boilers, "Sorry am I bothering you?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course not Sen," Kamaji said, "Come in!"

Chihiro stepped in and closed the door behind her, she walked over to the old man. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Is it true that Kuran of the Kuranoski River is here?" Kamaji asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Chihiro replied.

"Ah, well may I warn you now that he may not be the greatest ally to have." Kamaji said scratching his beard.

"Why is that?" Chihiro asked sitting down on a cushion. She was guessing that this would probably take awhile.

"Well the young lad is a good spirit and all, but I hear from before he used to work for Yubaba. Though I'm not sure where his loyalties may lie right now, I doubt that his ties with Yubaba are any loser than before."

"But why would he do that? He's family to Haku.."

"Believe it or not, Haku and Kuran are actually brothers by blood, but titled cousins." Chihiro's eyes widened, she was surprised.

"Kuran is the eldest," Kamaji explained to the girl's surprise, "Haku doesn't know this himself, but Kuran's mother married her brother to have him. But then found Haku's father rather. It was more of a clashing family relationship, but since Haku doesn't know that it would much be rather kept a secret for now." Kamaji finished.

"I don't understand about his mother having to marry her own brother though," Chihiro began.

"Well, Haku comes from a long line of ever so powerful river spirits and to maintain that his grandparents had arranged that they keep the blood pure. However Haku's father happened to be a dragon spirit, last of its kind. Typically river spirits happen to look like the one you save a couple years back." Chihiro flinched, "_That ugly form? No thanks." _

"Anyways, when Kuran had discovered that he got angry. He came to Yubaba about three months before Haku had shown up. He came to me of course begging for a job but I refused. However when he had told me he wanted to make a bargain with Yubaba I couldn't tell him now because it wasn't my business." Kamaji said taking a sip from his teapot. "He had this look on his face that bothered me, it would bother anyone I believe. When I realized who he was I wanted to completely destroy him, he had plotted that one his own brother's river be drained both his parents would be destroyed. None the less because once a spirit's home is destroyed they become the wondering ones. Haku had no place to go being alone, he came here and made a deal with Yubaba. Though I remember that the look on his face couldn't be any more than an empty glass." Kamaji finished.

"I've heard enough," Chihiro said clenching her fists. She was upset of course that Kuran would have done that to Haku, however he seemed to be a lot more different than Kamaji had described. She silently rose and crossed the room and headed upstairs. She wouldn't lie, she was worried about what was going on up there, however she had no idea what to do. As the elevator door opened there revealed Kuran. Standing, smiling and smirking. "Hello." He greeted her, "Sorry I'm on my way out. Watch my little cousin alright?" He said and passed her. He lingered at the front gate and transformed into a snake like form and flew off into the distant night sky. It didn't seem that he was evil, nor was she feeling any type of weirdness from him. Maybe it was just a story, Chihiro had thought to herself.

Once she got up to the room, she found Haku already dressed for bed. "Sorry I took so long, I was talking to Kamaji and Lin." She apologized trying to look happy.

Haku on the other hand didn't buy it once bit. He crossed the room to her and put his arms around her, "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'll tell you, once I'm ready for bed alright?" She said to him, and she dismissed her self to get ready. Once in bed, she looked up at him.

"Please listen to me, and don't get me wrong about this one bit okay?" She began and told him the story about how he came to be at the bathhouse. When she was finished she flinched a little waiting for his reaction. Instead, he laughed and literally fell on the floor in tears.

"Oh, love, I already knew that from a long time ago." He explained to her happily, "I was already told that by Kamaji, he must have forgotten that he told me. No worries at all, I can assure you that everything is fine." He kissed her forehead, Chihiro didn't understand. How could Kamaji forget to tell him something as important as that? He seemed different, and not himself. This wasn't right either.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked darkly.

With those very words, Haku exploded into a could. A single leave flew from the explosion and landed on Chihiro's lap. The note said, "GOOD JOB." She looked at it with wide eyes and thought that this was serious. Instead, she saw the real Haku tied up in the back closet as he fell out. His mouth and wrists tied up. "Haku!" She exclaimed, and she ran up to try and help him up. She untied the mouth and his wrists so he could speak, "Finally! I'm so happy you broke through Kuran's spell," Haku said breathlessly. He glared, "That evil.. he tricked me, and then he tied me up for amusement." Haku said at the floor, "He told me why he really came back to the bathhouse. He's planning to take it back from me!" He exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10: That Time

_**Author's note: This chapter is really short, because I wrote this in school through my iPad, and we don't have the most free time in the world. Though this chapter has a lot of meaning and fluff in it. I hope you guys enjoy it well! I have a great fluff planned out for Chihiro and Haku, it's more of like how I think every girl would love their happy ending to be like. It's just an opinion though, I hope you guys enjoy! **_

2 weeks had passed since Kuran's visit to the bathhouse, and though there had been no sign of him, Haku still felt anger. He had been upset since he was tied up and mimiced. Chihiro on the other hand was just a bit annoyed, she felt for Haku having to deal with troubles like this. Though, there was no more evil in the air, Haku had spent countless hours with Kamaji in the boilers room. They conversed and talked endlessly, while Kamaji worked of course. Chihiro had taken care most of Haku's backwork while also trying to manage the work she had on top of that. It slowly became hard to have any free time, though she liked staying busy. It kept her from her mind wondering around, she also tried to comfort Haku as well. She explained to him that if Kuran hadn't done that to her, that they would have never met again. He smiled sadly, and just nodded. Though by week 2, she finally got his spirits to lift. She awoke every day early in his arms, gentle, strong and warm. She felt safe, and would snuggle her face in his bare chest; she just wanted to lie there forever. However she couldn't, she had to get some work done. She opened her eyes, dully on a rainy Saturday morning; today the bath house was closed. Though there was still work that needed to be done rather than attending to the guests. The baths had to get cleaned, and the meals had to be made, so she hopped out of bed and got ready. Her first stop was the 10th floor which was where the employee's dorms were. She knocked on every door and woke them up.

"Let's go guys!" She would call in every room and flicked the lights on. Everyone moaned and cursed, though they would just end up smiling. She lit up the room like a burning candle, and they just were amazed at how much engery she had. Her last stop would have been Lin's room, who she loved to annoy. She jumped on her best friend, and woke her up. She received a high pitch scream and a slap in the arm. "Chihiro!" She exclaimed grumpily, Chihiro got off and giggled, "Time to get up." She said and bounded out of the room. Down at the ktichens, they already had breakfast served for her and Haku, "Is this for us?" She asked them.

"Yes madam Sen." They said and bowed, to get started on everyone else's breakfast. She carried the tray of coffee and food up, when one of the servants came running to her side. "Please, let me help you with those." She said holding her arms out, Chihiro smiled and placed it in her arms. "Could you take this to our room please?" The yuna nodded and left swiftly to the 15th floor. Chihiro stretched slightly and headed out towards the garden.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Haku had just woken up. He groggily rolled over and was just about to fall back asleep when the yuna carrying the food came in. "Master Haku, sorry to bother you but I bring breakfast." She said bowing and retired the room. Haku sighed, _ Chihiro must have gotten that for me. _He smiled and got up. He had a new feeling, burning in his heart, and he knew that he had to do this today. It had been too long and that he would find that perfect moment to. He almost felt like a new person. All thoughts of Kuran have faded, and he was hardly worried about him coming around; though his main focus was now to spend as much time with Chihiro as possible. He dressed in his normal worke clothing, white and sky blue, top and shorts with a jade sash to hold it in place. He brushed his hair and tied it into a neat low ponytail. He ate the breakfast fast, and headed down to the madness of the work day. Everyone was busy when he reached the 5th floor, where everyone was cleaning away, he asked people where she was. No one knew, until he finally headed to the kitchen where they said she would be in the garden. He thanked them and bounded off to find her.

He found her sitting next to the rose bush, picking a few flowers, and already having some in hand. He smiled at the sight, she looked so beautiful with her hair dancing in the wind and her pale skin radiated in the sunlight.

"Chihiro," He sighed, she turned to him and smiled brightly. "Good morning sleepy head." She said to him as she walked over.

"Good morning to you as well," He said wrapping his arms around her waist; he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I got the bathhouse going, so I decided I'd brighten up the place with some flowers around the hallways and guest rooms. She pointed to the bundles of flowers wrapped in white ribbon, "All I have to do is find some vases." There were multitudes of color and just showers of beautiful contrast and color. He smiled, _That's so her. _

"Listen, Chihoro." Haku began, She looked up at him with her curious eyes. He knew that this was the moment, that he had been waiting for. It was perfect and that he, knew that this was that time he finally wanted to tell her. It seemed like the whole world had disapeared; and the feelings in his heart burned stronger than the sun.

"I wanted to ask you something, that I've been meaning to ask you." He said looking down, his face turning bright red, and eyes hidden behind his bangs. He grabber her hands and held them, he looked her straight in the face. His heart was racing, his hands felt sweaty and he felt so nervous that he thought his chest would explode and that he'd run away.

"I love you." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Forever

Haku dared to look up at her, he felt so accomplished though. He had a new rush of feelings run through him, like an arrow through the air whizzing by. Chihiro was taken aback, and then she smiled. _He finally said it, _she thought. The wind blew through the garden making their hair dance in the sunlight. Haku carefully, held back a stray hair from her face and bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She touched his hand on her cheek and with the other held his face on hers. His eyes widened a little, as she turned ever so slightly to meet her lips with his. His heart picked up 3 speeds and she closed her eyes. They broke apart and she tapped her finger on his nose. It was her way of saying, _I love you too; _but not out loud, yet.

"Shall we get back?" Haku said soothingly, his eyes burning brightly with a new passion. He had finally said those words that he longed to say, and tell her himself. It was a step towards their relationship that he longed to tell her so long ago. She grabbed his hand and gathered the flowers, "Yes."

Walking back into the bathhouse the work was almost done, all of the rooms had been cleaned and most of guests were happily tended too. Luckily for Haku, Chihiro had finished the bulk of her work, so they had a lot of free time today. It wasn't even lunch time yet when the head toad had reported that all of the jobs had been completed and that the yunas were already finished with their rounds as well. Haku nodded in approval and said that they had the rest of the day off. Everyone cheered happily and retired to their rooms to relax or go out to the next towns to shop. Kamaji even had a chance to relax for a bit, only asking Chihiro to bring him back some of Zeniba's cake and some candy for the sootballs. Since Chihiro hadn't seen Zeniba since she first arrived; she coaxed Haku to take her there.

Chihiro bounced up and down impatiently as she waited for Haku to hurry and close up the bath house. "Hurry! I really want to see her." Chihiro pleaded, Haku simply laughed, "Alright impatient one." And with that he transformed into his dragon form. She climbed on and he gently rose off the ground and headed off the Zeniba's house. During the ride there, Chihiro conversed with him; even though he couldn't speak hew would nod to show that he was listening. She liked the connection that she had with him, it made her feel complete and just knowing that he was the one for her. She played with his hair in the wind, and he loved that feeling. Like a cat purring under a nice rub, his throat reverberated slightly and she giggled. When they got to Zeniba's house they touched down lightly and headed to the house. Haku knocked on the door twice to reveal Zeniba looking happy and content to see them.

"Ah hello you two, come in come in." She greeted. As she served them some tea and cake she asked them to help weave some new blankets for the staff. The one's that Yubaba had given them weren't suffice anymore and with the winter coming up soon they would need a lot.

"So, what brings you two here? A day off I'm guessing?" She asked.

"Yup," Haku answered as he knitted his brow trying to figure out the knit one pearl two process.

"I see something has been bothering you," Zeniba said resting her chin on her hands.

Haku's head snapped up, and Chihiro just looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Kamaji sent me a letter explaining all of the details of Kuran about a couple days ago. Though he noted that you were doing much better." She said.

Haku nodded, "I am," And he turned to Chihiro and smiled at her.

"Well, I warn you now; Kuran is a powerful river spirit though I believe that you have gained much more power than he has over years. While my sister had you under her control he had lost a lot of his river due to drought and lack of rain. He came her once asking for Yubaba but I sent him away and almost turned him into a lump of coal for thinking that I was her." Zeniba said shaking her head, she didn't like her sister as much as Haku did.

"Hmm," Haku began, "I do agree that this story was a bit of a shock, and though I am still dumbfounded by the whole situation I believe that there were ups to the whole situation." He grabbed Chihiro's hand and smiled at her, she smiled back and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Granny, why is it that Yubaba had left?" Chihiro asked.

"Hard to say, my sister is headstrong and hardworking, but she is also the laziest person I know. She'd stop it nothing to get what she wants, and will go to any lengths to achieve her goals. Which is probably why she is so successful," Zeniba said closing her eyes. "My mother always had compared us, that she would have the better life because of her personality, but I have come to believe that I am far more content and happy than her in my opinion."

"I think that you are." Chihiro said smiling, finishing up the blanket she was working on. She smiled and set down the needle and thread, "I am happy that Kuran did that because," She opened her eyes, "I wouldn't have been able to meet Haku. Maybe it was just a blessing in disguise; that maybe we didn't see before." She looked at Zeniba who nodded, "Girl, your heart really is too kind." Zeniba said. Haku smiled at Chihiro and kissed her temple.

While Chihiro was getting up to gather the dishes like Zeniba had asked her; Haku and Zeniba had conversed.

"I see such kindness in her heart, and she has grown so much." Zeniba said, "Have you considered asking her to be your mate?"

"Yes, but she's only 15 and I don't want to rush her." Haku said looking and Chihiro singing to herself in the kitchen.

"Anyways, discussing the topic the evil from my sister has faded." The old witch said bringing Haku back to reality. He nodded, "I agree I haven't sensed any danger at all."

"It's a blessing maybe,"

"I hope," He sighed.

While Zeniba and Haku were talking, Chihiro set down the dishes and thought about her parents and friends. She wondered if they missed her or if they were even looking for her. It did bother her when she did think about, she frowned and her mind wondered to places she never wanted to visit. Maybe she could visit them sometime soon, if she asked. It did certainly bother her, she hadn't seen them in about 3 weeks since she ran away, but then shook her head and went on with cleaning up the dishes.

In the other room Zeniba and Haku were discussing tactics, "I will place a shield around the bathhouse," Zeniba started, "It will keep any evil away."

"Okay, and as a precaution maybe also we could bring in some guards of some sort?" Haku asked.

"No I think that's too drastic, I'll just place a barrier until the end of the bridge, that should be good enough." Zeniba nodded and Haku just thanked the old witch for her kindness. Chihiro stepped out of the kitchen, "The dishes are all done Granny."

"Ah, thank you Sen," Zeniba smiled.

The wind outside of Zeniba's house was calm and warm, it was nearly the end of summer and leading in to fall. The sky outside was a warm orange and gold; it was like a painting, dancing with grass outside the wind danced till nightfall. Chihiro and Haku spent dinner at Zeniba's and left right after they were finished.

"Come back soon okay?" Zeniba said hugging the girl.

"Of course I will." She said smiling at her and Zeniba simply nodded at Haku letting him know, _Take care of her._ He transformed and she hopped on, and he rose from the ground. As he took off Zeniba smiled and went back into the house. No Face was there waiting for her cleaning up the dishes, and he looked at her.

"Oh I'm alright, I just miss being young again." The old witch said and gave him a hand. He simply nodded, "_It's their turn now." _His nod said.

Haku touched down around nightfall, and he gently transformed so that he wouldn't wake Chihiro who had fallen asleep. She was dreaming blissfully, and he stared into her face. Calm and oblivious from the world, though his attention was torn away when one of the toads came running out to meet him.

"Master Haku! A letter from Yubaba has arrived." He said. Haku's brow's furrowed. And he simply followed the toad back into the bath house. Everyone had gathered around the note, as Haku came in and set Chihiro down on one of the cushions not wanting to disturb her blissful sleep. He tore open the envelope with his finger and pulled out the letter. Everyone around him seemed to lean over a bit to read the letter.

_Dear Haku, _

_I have extended my trip, and would like you to take over the bath house permanently. I trust that you will take good care of it in my absence. You may compromise any deals that you may want. Tell Boh that I miss him dearly and will see him soon. The deed to the bathhouse is in my office where you may have noticed it no longer holds my name, sign there and it shall be yours. _

_ -Yubaba _

Haku read the note and turned around, "The bathhouse is mine." He stated simply, it took a split second for everyone to understand and then they erupted into cheers and whistles. It woke Chihiro up, and she was surprised.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked Haku, he smiled and kissed her.

"Yubaba gave the bathhouse to me." He said lifting her up and spinning her around. He showed the letter and she read it, "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

After the celebrations downstairs had settled down, Haku and Chihiro finally had some alone time.

"The bath is ready for you." Haku said coming out of the bathroom, he had gotten her bath water ready for her.

"Thank you, let me grab my bath things." Chihiro said getting up, as she gathered her things from the drawer she paused.

"Haku?" She asked timidly.

"Yes? What is it?" He replied.

"Ummm.." Chihiro stuttered, her heart fluttering; she wasn't sure how to say this but had to build up some kind of gut to ask him. _ Say it if you want it! _A voice screamed in her head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked coming from behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do you feel ill?"

"No.." She stuttered, face turning as red as a beat.

"Will you please, keep me-company?" Chihiro asked, "In the bath.." She said muttering the last few words. Haku smiled, then turned red.

"Of-course." He said, "If that's what you would like. Chihiro smiled up, and looked at him. She nodded her head; and hugged his neck.

In the bath, Chihiro had wrapped herself in a white towl and he had done the same, even though they were comfortable with each other; they still didn't feel that comfortable. Yet. However, instead of it being awkward, or weird, the bath was pretty big so they sat back to back washing themselves and conversing with each other. She had brought up how her friends used to tease her about being so tiny, and he would talk about how long he held his breath for when a stink spirit came to the bathhouse. That came out in a good laugh, and they simply smiled.

"Hey, Haku listen.." Chihiro began, "I want to see my parents."

Haku stopped washing his arms, "Hmmm?"

"I want to see my parents." Chihiro said. "It's been far to long since I've seen them, and even if they don't miss me or never want to see me again; I would like to at least say good bye." Chihiro said.

"Well; if it's what you would like, then I am not complaining one bit."

"Thankyou," Chihiro said and turned around to hug his waist. Haku laughed and splashed some bathwater in her face. "Hey!" She said as she grabbed some suds and shoved it in his face. He wiped it off and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and dunked her underwater, she came up for air. "Hey!" She screamed in laughter and pulled him down so that he landed face first in the water. (Yes the bath is big enough to play in, just thought I'd let you guys know.)

They were both soaking wet, and they looked at each other and laughed. It was perfect, and they loved being with each other's company.

Chihiro leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, he returned the favor. He placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss, a bit more. She let her hands weave through his hair as he wrapped his arms around him to bring her closer, as he used his mouth to open hers. They explored each other's mouth and broke apart breathless. They were both flushed and breathing hard. They both smiled at each other, and decided that it was time for bed. That night they blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms smiling and dreaming of each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Fluffy

_**Author's note: GAHHHHH! I'm having the worst writer's block right now, I really don't know how to describe this feeling other than frustrating. Haha, ahhh D; I'm so frustrated trying to balance school and this updated as much as possible. By the way; if any of you guys have any idea's for baby names that would be great! I'm currently in the middle finishing up this book, I plan to have it down within 36 chapters and start a second book. Ah, but it's so frustrating. TT_TT anyways enjoy! This chapter is fairly short because I'm in the middle of exams and sports. But it's filled with a cute fluff. **_

About 3 months have passed by, and it was in the dead of fall. Haku and Chihiro had gotten to the new system of the bathhouse and work. It was a lot more relaxed and fun in the bathhouse and guest loved Chihiro. It fascinated many of them because she was a human, though the fall months had brought many spirits who were in the middle of their near hibernation period. Since winter brought in many nature spirits and froze over river spirits the bathhouse flourished with business. One day when a stink spirit came oozing in, everyone opened every single window. It was so horrid that nearly 20 yuna's had passed out and several Toads had to go the infirmary; Chihiro simply started to tear about thirty feet away from it. Haku's sensitive nose could smell it all the way from the office on the top floor. He nearly gagged, but held his composure.

"Gah!" Chihiro said the night of, after they had taken care of the stink spirit, "It keeps getting more horrid." She complained getting ready for bed as she sat in the middle of the futon crossed legged in a pouting manner. Haku giggled and kissed her forehead, "Well love, we can't complain about the one you handled before, I nearly passed out about 5 feet away from that thing." He said shaking his head remembering the one she had saved. She leaned into him and smiled, "I guess you're right." He cheek met his bare chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Haku?"

"Hmm?" He said kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She said, and her eyes widened. It had finally come, she had finally said those words to him. It naturally flowed out, almost like running water. She looked up at him and saw the biggest smile on his face, he touched his fingers to her lips.

"Say it again," He said leaning close.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you."

And with that he silenced her with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Matters

Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other, it was nearly impossible to separate the two. They had never been happier than ever, waking every morning smiling at each at her. However one catch had finally come up, the day that Haku and Chihiro would return to the human world. It did bother Chihiro as she sat on the balcony with a cup of tea in her hand. She stared out into the blissful blue, she wondered how they would react, how they would even act around her when she introduced Haku. She hadn't done anything with him, but she would probably feel rejection for running away. She sighed quietly, "I wonder if they miss me." She whispered to herself, and she felt a single tear well up in her eye. She wiped it away and took a sip of her tea. A comforting thought came to mind, she had Haku. Though it didn't change the fact that she had ran away and disrespected her parents. She sighed again and stood up, she couldn't run away any longer, being away for too long isn't fair to her parents. They had raised her, loved her, but they never seemed to be interested in her. She had always been just their child, nothing special to them. Yet she dearly loved them as well. She set her cup of tea down and stretched, she would have to dress in human clothing if she were to go to the human world. She went inside and rummaged through her closet. She pursed her lips and found a plain white dress, long sleeved to keep her warm for the fall. She took off her top, and pants and was just about to change out when she heard the elevator door open then close. It was probably Haku, so she hurried and put on the dress. She had finished just in time as Haku stepped into room. He looked calm and nonchalant as ever. His eye's lit up as he saw her, "Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded nervously; "You need to change clothes, " She stated. He nodded and shifted his tunic to the side to reveal a regular t-shirt. She smiled, "I'm ready." She stated.

"Aogeru, take care of the bathhouse while we're gone, we won't be long." Haku ordered the frog. He nodded, "Best of luck Madam Sen." He bowed and hopped off. Lin had also patted her on the back as she was about to leave the bathhouse. Chihiro herself felt rather cold and nervous, she had a dress and a trench coat on, and a scarf as well, but she still felt a little chilly on the inside. It was a big step, and she was excited, nervous, anxious all in one. Haku could see the discomfort in her face, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'm here." He said and smiled.

"I know," She said touching his face lightly. He then transformed, into his dragon form and flew off into the distance on the tunnel.

**This part of the chapter shows when Chihiro's parents finally discover she's missing, I tried making it as interesting as possible. And though they may sound heartless, they do truly care for their daughter, as you'll see soon. **

Yuuko Ogino woke up early that Sunday morning, _Weird, lately Chihiro hasn't been leaving the dishes for us to clean when we get home. I wonder if she's been eating? Oh well, I need to get some shopping done and meet up with the girls later._ Yuuko got up from bed, her husband still at work, she stretched and opened the curtain of their simple blue house. She smiled, it was such a nice day; and with that she headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Her hair was a short almond color like her daughter, she was a tiny lady losing a little bit of weight since 4 years ago. She had streaks of gray and slight wrinkles. She put on a simple attire for the day and headed out. _I wonder if she wants breakfast? _Yuuko wondered to herself, she looked at the time. It was 9 in the morning, _Maybe I'll leave some out for her, weird though I haven't seen her out since last Sunday either. _That hit Yuuko, and she dared go into her daughter's room. Chihiro's door was a simple white, with a pink ribbon tied on to the knob, she turned it. "Chihiro?" Yuuko said as she stepped in, she gasped. Her eyes wide, her room was empty. "Oh god.." She said and ran out of the room. She ran for the phone and she called her husband.

It rang twice, and her husband answered.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came.

"AKIO! OH AKIO!" Yuuko yelled into the phone.

"Yuuko? What's wrong?" He asked annoyed at her.

"Chihiro's missing!" She cired, tears starting to form around her old eyes.

"She probably went out with her friends?" He said simply.

"NO! DARN IT YOU, LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled, "SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Hmm.. I guess she ran away?" He said.

"MAYBE! OH AKIO WHAT DO I DO? I HAVEN'T BEEN FINDING HER LAUNDRY ANYWHERE, NOR AS SHE BEEN LEAVING ANY DISHES." Yuuko cired, tears streaming down her face and a string gripping at her heart.

"Calm down," Akio replied, he was slightly concerned. He used to check on his little girl everyday when he came home from work, but lately he's been so tired he just lugged to bed after he came home from work.

"I'll call the police, calm down." He told her and hung up.

**End the flashback. **

Haku flew through the air, pondering if he should let Chihiro see her parents. He was concerned about how they would react to her, being gone and all. He almost felt guilty that he had caused the fact that she ran away from home. He sighed, and she touched his face. His dragon form, he couldn't talk but he looked back at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked smiling.

He shook his head and continued towards the tunnel. When he came too, the transformed back and grabbed Chihiro's hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And they walked together back into the human world.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Feud

Chihiro walked over the hill that led to her little blue house, a chill ran through her spine. Her thoughts raced as fast as her heart did, she felt the need to run away and hide forever. Thought she knew that she had to face her parents sooner or later. Though would they accept her? She shook her head, and furrowed her eye brows, determination ran through her veins. Haku followed quietly behind her, not wanting to lead any confrontation when she came to the door. He was there for her support and nothing more, he knew that. He was dressed in a matching trench coat as Chihiro, except had long black jeans on, and she had black tights to keep her legs warm. (He had insisted so since it would be getting colder.) As they passed the little spirit homes and walked up the hill, Chihiro sucked in a big breath. Haku noticed that the lights were still on, it was around noon; and he could hear footsteps on the inside. Chihiro rang the doorbell, as she did her hands were sweaty, her heart was racing and she was sweating bullets. A middle aged woman answered the door, she was about as tall as Chihiro and had the same colored eyes and hair as her as well, there were deep eye bags like she had been stressed out and her eyes were bloodshot red. Haku quickly recognized her as Yuuko Ogino.

Yuuko herself, was shocked; she stared at her daughter tears welling up in her eyes. She stared at the girl, who looked exactly like her daughter, she looked the same and seemed the same. The girl who stood in front of her, same as ever Yuuko couldn't help but feel relief, her eyes gentled and she felt almost like someone had pulled the plug and drained all of the worry from her.

"Hi mom." Chihiro finally said, smiling at the woman.

Yuuko threw herself at the girl, and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Oh Chihiro!" She cried, burying her face in her shoulder crying her heart out. Her wails and crying comforted Haku's heart, knowing that Chihiro was indeed missed, and that her parents weren't as heartless as he had thought in the first place."Where have you been sweetie? I was so-so worried." She choked up. The woman looked at Chihiro in the face, "Oh sweetie, where have you been? I've been so worried about you," Yuuko cried, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I was never around. That I never acted to care, or bothered to noticed, I'm sorry that you had to go this far to show me how much of a failure I've been to you! Please forgive me Chihiro!" Yuuko said, trying not to choke up on her own tears, which were falling like stars on her face. Chihiro smiled, relief coming to her, "Mom, don't worry; I forgive you. And there is someone who I'd like you to meet." Chihiro said turning to Haku, who stepped up, "Mom this is Kohaku Nigihayami;" Yuuko looked up at the handsom teenager; who had his hands behind his back and smiled gently. "I'm honored to meet you," Haku said bowing. "It's my pleasure," Yuuko said smiling, "Thankyou for taking care of my little girl." She said shaking his hand which he accepted kindly. Haku liked her, she was kindhearted and he sensed no evil intentions from her.

"Akio! Get down here!" She yelled as she looked up and turned to the house. A big gruff looking man came down, he looked at Haku then Chihiro; and his wife. Rage had filled this man's heart and Haku sensed that, he quickly stepped to the side moving Chihiro slightly with him. Seeing this, his hands balled up into fists and pushed his wife to the side and slapped his daughter across the face, before Haku could react, it had happened all to fast and he didn't realize how fast he had moved. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" He boomed, Haku was at Chihiro's side instantly, again standing in front of her. Tears running down her face, "How dare you touch her that way." Haku sneered coldly at the man. Haku's eyes glared at the man, as he growled through his throat. Akio seemed to back away a bit, but then regained his courage.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" He boomed, "GET OFF MY PROPERTY AND AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Haku held his ground, and ignored his words; he helped Chihiro, who looked up at her father. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, her hand still on her red cheek, "Please, father forgive me." She whispered. Tears running down her face, Haku's heart tore into pieces seeing this; he was balling up feelings that he knew could only lead to something ugly.

"FORGIVE YOU? FORGIVE YOU! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'D NEVER FORGIVE A LITTLE DISGRACE LIKE YOU! RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME LIKE A SPOILED UNGRATEFUL CHILD." He sneered at his daughter, anger over took the man; Yuuko on the side had hit her head and was passed out. Chihiro had seen this, "Mom!" She exclaimed as she reached for her, and Akio slapped her hand away, "Do not touch her." He sneered at her, "You have no right to be in the house anymore, why do you think that we didn't care for you? Who paid for the food on your table? Put a roof over your head, provided you with a new home and school?" Akio snapped at her, Chihiro was taken aback. But then she shot back, "Who was there to support me? Spend time with me, go out as a family? Did eating together not mean a thing to you? Do you think that I was never grateful for the things you provided for me? Well guess what, I was." Chihiro said firmly. She watched as her father's face turned red, and then a shade of blue, then back. He grabbed her by the neck, choking her. She struggled, his grasp, his hand squeezing her tiny neck, threatening to break it. "LITTLE BITCH, I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO TALK TO ME IN THAT MANNER YOU—" But he was cut off by Haku biting him in the arm with his fangs. He screamed out in pain, but Haku's sharp fangs which now stood out from his lips, blood streaming down his face. "Don't you ever, touch her that way." He snarled. Yuuko was regaining consciousness now, Chihiro on the other hand was on the floor passed out, her neck with deep red marks which would probably bruise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Akio screeched, his arm bloody and a chunk of his meaty arm missing.

"I am the Kohaku River spirt, and I love your daughter; regardless of who you are I will protect her with my life. I don't give a damn if I have to shred you to pieces in front of your wife and daughter, I will protect her no matter what comes in my way!" Haku shouted, and with that he pounced on Akio.

Akio let out a scream of fear and covered his face, "Please- please- have mercy on me!" Haku who had his hands pinning the man down, glared furiously at him, with yellow eyes. It sent shivers through the man's body, Yuuko who was sitting up now came crawling over in a scramble.

"Please! Haku, spare my husband!" Yuuko cried, as she touched Haku's hand. Haku glared and growled at her, sending Yuuko to buck back; but he had later calmed down. His eyes returning to its original color, and his fangs retreating back into his mouth. He released Akio Ogino, and stood up slowly; a little wobbly.

"I.. apologize," he whispered and muttered something and swished his hands over Akio's arm. It quickly healed, he then turned around and cleaned up the mess. He walked over to Chihiro, eyes hidden by his bangs and he held her up, he place his hand on her neck and muttered something. It healed from red to her normal creamy colored skin, she then began to wake up. Akio and Yuuko were taken aback, staring at his handy work; they were amazed. They never believed in spirits before, nor have they ever thought that this type of magic had ever exsisted.

"Mom.. Dad..?" Chihiro said, sitting up slightly. Still in Haku's arms; he was a bit concerned, he wasn't strong enough to heal her completely.

"Sweetie," Yuuko said, walking over and touching her cheek lovingly. Akio who was still sitting on the floor gazing in amazement at his arm, he seemed dumbfounded. "He needs some time honey," Yuuko explained, "Though I'm so happy that you're back here." She smiled, and seemed to misunderstand the whole reason why Chihiro was here. "Mom, listen.." She began but Yuuko cut her off; "I'll start taking more time off so we can live together and I'm sure that your father would agree." She said smiling, "We'll finally be a family again."

Chihiro shook her head, "Mom, I'm going to live with Haku."

"What..?" Yuuko asked her, taken aback.

Chihiro explained to her mother everything that had happened over the months she was gone; she had told her about what happened 4 years ago and what had happened to them. Though it had taken Haku's conformation for them to believe it as he demonstrated by turning a simple shoe into a lump of coal.

"But sweetie, you're only 14.. " Yuuko said, looking down, she shook her head in frustration. "Please, reconsider; I know that we have done you wrong but I would like you to live here with us." She said furrowing her brow. Chihiro sighed, she put a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Mom; I love him." She said simply. Akio who had been quiet the whole time, stepped in.

"Honey, I think that Chihiro deserves better than us." He said looking at his daughter, "As long as you visit us." He smiled. Chihiro's eyes lit up, she threw her arms around her father.

"Thankyou dad!" She said kissing him.

Haku stood on the side, he smiled at them, though a new feeling in his heart seemed to form.


	15. Chapter 15: In Time,

It had been a huge change in Chihiro and Haku's lives together; it had been about 4 months since her visit to her parents. They had agreed that Chihiro would stay with Haku as long as they would be able to keep in touch. Though Haku had denied the offer at first, Chihiro had pleaded with him that they be able to at least visit them once in a while. Though, Haku did like her parents; he just didn't like the idea of going back and forth. They spent their days together, Haku having a mountain of work and Chihiro helping him sort out things and organize after her daily work. They loved each other's company; and were very content. One afternoon when the bathhouse was rather slow that day, Haku had left his office to find Chihiro; she hadn't seem him at lunch like they usually did. He had asked the toads and yunas who all gave him the same answer. "She just passed through a minute ago." When Haku finally found Lin, she told him that she went upstairs to look for you. Haku thanked her and bolted upstairs, he searched their room and didn't find her in there. He even looked in his office, which was previously Yubaba's. He turned and found her inside of Boh's old room cleaning up a bit.

"I finally found you." Chihiro said wiping a bead of sweat from her face, she looked tired; probably from cleaning up. "I could say the same to you as well," Haku said as he sat her down on one of the chairs. "You're too overworked, I think I should have you do less tasks.." He said in concern. She shook her head, "Don't worry, it will keep me busy so don't worry about it." She smiled at him, as she took her hair down. "I might need to cut it soon, its getting too long." She commented, though Haku loved her long hair which almost fell to her waist. (I wish my hair was that long.) "No, I think you should leave it like that," He said playing with it and kissing it. "And wait for it to grow until it touches the ground? I don't think so." She said playfully as she tapped his nose. He smiled at her, he loved spending time with her. There was never a dull moment in their relationship, it was like they had belonged with each other.

Later that night, woven in each other's arms Haku was about to fall asleep when Chihiro had popped something that he was never expecting.

"Haku?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do spirits ever get married?"

Haku's eyes opened, he was expecting "I love you." Or something, but not that; he looked down at her, who was looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Yes.." He finally said, "Though we call it mating." He explained, "There is a traditional wedding held where a bond is created and where the bride and groom with always be together forever. It's a very strong bond," He said moving a strand of her hair away.

"I was, just wondering is all." She smiled and snuggled into his chest, quickly falling into blissful sleep. She had thought about it carefully, she knew that she wanted to be with Haku forever, but did he feel the same? She knew that spirits lived on much longer than humans did, but she shook the thought away.

Over the next 2 weeks since Chihiro asked that question, Haku had spent a lot of time trying to distract himself from the thought. (Not that he doesn't want to marry her, he just feels guilty because she's so young.)

"Hey Kamaji." Haku said coming down to the boiler room, he only had a little bit of time to talk.

"What is it Haku?" Kamaji asked pausing from work.

"I need to ask you something," Haku said sitting down cross legged.

"Sure?"

"About 2 weeks ago, Chihiro had asked me about mating.." He trailed off.

Kamaji set down his work items, and looked at the poor boy, "Well did she ask you to mate her?"

"No, she just asked how it works."

"Well, I mean there must be a reason for this, to be honest with you, I've been wondering when you would ask her." Kamaji said stroking his beard.

"I just.. can't."

"Do you not love her enough to ask?"

"NO! Of course not." Haku shot, "It's just that she's so young, and I don't want to ruin anything for her."

"Well that's where you're stupid," Kamaji laughed, Haku blushed. "You honestly believe that if she didn't want to stay with you she'd ask you about mating? Or that she would even spend all of this time with you? I don't think so son." Kamaji said and he turned to return to his work. Haku got up silently and left the room, when he was gone Kamaji shook his head. "Stupid boy."

Chihiro was at work when she paused from scrubbing the floor, Lin stopped too. "Hey? Something up?" She asked nudging her, Chihiro nodded. She gestured her to follow her into a hallway. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay? Does it have to do with Haku?" Lin asked.

"Yup,"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh you're pregnant aren't you." Lin said mockingly.

"Nevermind, I should have kept it to myself." Chihiro said beginning to walk away.

"HEY, no I kid." Lin said jokingly, "Seriously though what's up?"

"I asked Haku about mating, and he's been sort of avoiding me now."

Lin pursed her lips, and then said "aha" , "He's scared to face you because he's worried about making the right choice."

"The right choice of who he mates?" Chihiro said hurt in her voice.

"No no, about you; he doesn't want you to regret mating and not be happy. He's only looking out for you really," Lin explained. Relief filled Chihiro, "Well that idiot has to understand that I care about him enough to ask. I mean, I would have left if I knew he wasn't worth my time." Chihiro vented.

"Kamaji said the same thing, I heard their conversation earlier while I was delivering some food to Kamaji." Lin winked. Chihiro smiled at her, she felt relieved.

"I'm glad to hear that," She said blushing a little, her heart fluttered at the thought.

Down stairs a little later Lin was lounging in Kamaji's room, tired from work that day. Even if it was a slow day, it required a lot of attention for the guests to be satisfied at all times. She leaned back against the wall watching the sootballs go back and forth while sipping some tea.

"Rough day isn't it?" Kamaji commented mixing some herbs, Lin shook her head, "Not as bad as Yubaba's work."

The old man nodded, "I agree, she does know how to work her slaves to the full potential."

"I wonder how much longer she'll be gone and Haku just gives up the job." Lin said ponderingly.

"He has Sen, he is much more stable then the boy we met years ago, I see so much change in him." Kamaji said thinking of his empty face the first day that they had met.

"Don't forget; Kuran is in the picture too, I'm sure Haku thinks about it everyday."

"I don't think as much, Sen keeps him on his toes for sure. She's such a pure child I honestly wonder if she ever thinks about what life would be like out of the bathhouse."

"Nah, she loves him too much." Lin giggled. Kamaji just nodded contently, "GET TO WORK YOU LAZY BUTTS!" He yelled at the sootballs who sped up production.

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON**

Upstairs Chihiro was lying on the futon, her head was pounding from work; she was in no mood to deal with any complaining guests at the moment. She had it with how the temperature in the water was not comfortable or how hot it was. It was the dead of winter, how could they be complaining about hot water? She shook her head and rolled over, onto her stomach, her head really did hurt. Haku came out from the shower; shirtless with a towel around his shoulders. He felt fresh from a long shower and a day from work. He saw Chihiro and smiled; he walked over and tickled her bare belly.

"Hey!" She laughed shooting up from the bed, Haku kissed her forehead, "Let me take care of that." He place his hand on her head and mumbled some magic; and her headache was gone. She touched her head, where his hand was "Thank you," And she kissed him. Lightly at first, then deepened the kiss, weaving her fingers through his hair. She pulled him down on top of her; he adjusted so that she would not bear his full weight. He rained kisses down her neck and face; she sighed in contentment as he nipped her ears. She kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and stopped kissing her, he looked at her dead in the eyes, "As I love you too." Haku then paused, did she want to go any further? Was she comfortable with this? He pondered, and it was written all over his face. Chihiro saw this and put a hand on his face, "Haku.." She said, "Yes." She then smiled, he looked at her, "Are you sure?" His eyes said. She nodded, as she brought him down to kiss him. He untied her shirt strings, and pants; she shrugged them off only breaking the kiss to take off her shirt and underwear. He had followed suit only taking his pants off; Chihiro's heart raced, Haku's danced; they looked at each other with love.

He smiled and whispered in her ear, "You're mine." He then took her as hers, as he entered she gasped in pain, but he was gentle. It was easy for it to fade, "I'm okay." She said and he kissed her forehead. He claimed his mate for life in that very moment.


	16. Chapter 16: Not So Pretty

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for the reviews I really love them ^-^ ANYWAYS, I've gotten questions like, "Chihiro is only 14? She lost her virginity already?" Well, yes she is young however; she came across to me as a person who knows what they're doing. I don't think that early sex is good though, unless you know its with the right person. Anyways, sorry if its weird or anything, but as a side note; I hope that everyone had a good New Years and Christmas, (So late.) But yeah ^-^ enjoy. This chapter is rather short because I have exams at the moment. Sorry D: **

The warm sun's rays kissed Chihiro's cheeks early in the morning; she stirred slightly in her sleep and opened one eye, one by one. She was embraced in Haku's arms as she gazed at his sleeping face; watching him snore quietly. She smiled, but then looked down and realized that she was naked, and so was he. She blushed full force and slowly wiggled out of his embrace and rolled over. She stood up, and found her work clothes lying on the floor near the futon, she turned even redder. But then she giggled; they were finally connected in a way that could never be changed. She tried to remember today's agenda; however last night's events kept her mind much to occupied. She picked up her work clothes and Haku's pants and threw them in the hamper. She opened the drawer, and got out a new set of clothes, and for Haku as well. She put on a white uniform, much like her old clothes except tied with a light pink sash around her waist. She folded Haku's matching clothes except he had a sky blue sash; and walked over and sat on his stomach. She wasn't that heavy so he wasn't effected much by it, his eyebrows crinkled a bit and he sighed. She rolled her eyes and tickled his neck, he woke up instantly, "Huh..?" He said dazed as his eyes came to focus on the girl straddled on his stomach.

"Good morning," She beamed at him brightly, he nodded; "Good morning-" Then his mind hit him. He remembered last night and he blushed, she laughed. "I had the same reaction as well, but I'm so happy right now I can't describe it."

"I am as well," Haku said smiling putting his hands behind his head, he loved seeing her happy like this, it sent warm chills through out his body.

"It's time to get to work, hop to it!" She said jumping off his stomach as she was about to leave the room she paused, "I'll get us breakfast okay?"

"Sure, rice and shrimp please."

"No, that stuff makes your breath smell like an actual river."

Later that afternoon, Lin was finishing up some of the work that was to be done, she was tired and grumpy, since last night's events kept her awake most of the night, most of the employees felt the same way. Chihiro came down and saw Lin shoving a big bucket of water out, "Here let me help."

"Thanks," Lin said, "So how was last night?"

"LIN!" Chihiro snapped, blushing.

"What? You two kept the whole bathhouse up last night; not that we're mad at you or anything but come on now, you don't have to be too loud."

"Quiet you." She hushed as one of the yunas passed by; giving Chihiro a look that was only so similar to Lin's.

"Sorry can't help it." She said defensively, "So tell me how big was Haku's-" She was cut off by one of the head toads coming over.

"Madam Sen, Lin, you guys have the big tub; we need to prepare for another guest arriving this evening. They both nodded, and before Lin could finish her sentence Chihiro elbowed her in the gut.

While cleaning and preparations were going out downstairs, Haku had gone to Zeniba's for some advice.

"Well, what is this urgent news that you must tell me?" Zeniba said setting down some tea as No Face brought some cake over.

"Hmm, I need a binding ceremony to be held." Haku said simply, he said it so bluntly that the old witch nearly spit out her tea.

"You need a mating-? OH." She said and nodded, "So she has finally lost her innocence."

Haku smiled with pride, "I want the ceremony to be; perfect."

"I can do that, I'll have to confer with what Chihiro would like, I'm sure you wouldn't want to face the wrath of an unhappy bride."

Haku nodded, "I feel so much more comfortable; like I know that she's going to be okay."

"Of course she is you stupid boy, Chihiro has always loved you with all of her heart, it was her love that broke the spell on your cold heart."

"I don't understand though sometimes how she seems to light up my world by just sitting next to me." Haku pondered out loud, Zeniba shook her head; "You don't realize how stupid you sound."

No Face nodded in agreement, Haku flushed a bit in frustration, "Here have some cake and next time you visit bring Chihiro." Zeniba ordered while serving him some cake, which he had been staring at the whole time.

Back at the bathhouse Chihiro had been helping the radish spirit getting settled into his room when she heard the procession of spirits going on. It was a rather busy night with new spirits arriving from the ferry to the bathhouse.

"Aogeru, could you please get the toads and yuna's to greet our guests outside?" She asked him, "Right away madam Sen," As he hopped off and rallied around the toads and yunas.

She stood up, and checked the room, "Everything is comfortable?"

The radish spirit nodded in contentment and she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She stretched and noticed outside of the window that the spirits were arriving with the staff greeting them kindly. She decided that she would help check them in and get the bath's started.

"Herbal soak in room 3!" She shouted out commands once downstairs, she got the whole bathhouse running and moving swiftly. The spirits shook her hand, and complimented her at how well she managed the place as best as she could. Lin had helped her out by pampering one of the river spirits and cleaning up once they were all done. By the time Haku was flying back, it was nearly the end of all of the work that had to be done. He touched down, witch cake in his hands for the employees.

"Welcome back Master Haku," One of the yunas greeted him, he bowed silently and walked into the active bathhouse.

He didn't realize what a busy night it was, with the workers running back and forth from one place to another. They were showing guests around her getting to their every need.

"Oh, Master Haku; we need some papers to filled out we sent them up to your office." One of the toads said, "Thank you I will get right to them." He nodded and gave the cakes to the toad to put in the kitchens, "Share this; it's from Zeniba."

Haku wondered off, avoiding some of the hustle and bustle, but many guests wanted to stop and convers with Haku. He felt the need on the other hand to find Chihiro, to make sure she was okay.

Chihiro came to him however, she was running down the hall with towel's in her hands stacked up to high she couldn't see where she was going. "Excuse me-" She called out but before Haku could react she crashed straight into him.

"Oh my god, I'm so-Haku? Where have you been?" She demanded, she had been a little upset that he had bailed on work all day.

"At Zeniba's, sorry I left without telling you it was urgent."

She "hmmp" and crossed her arms, "It better have been." She said sitting up and picking up the towels. She breezed passed him, _What got her so worked up? _He wondered, "You bailed out on work." Came a voice from behind.

He jumped a little and saw Lin, crossing her arms. "Chihiro has been working non stop since this morning; yet you went off to dilly dally with Zeniba." Lin was just as cross with him, he felt a bit guilty.

"What should I do?" He asked stupidly.

"Try, getting off your lazy a-" She was cut off, "Lin, we need you in the big tub!" A toad yelled across the hallway.

"Gotcha," She said and ran off to take care of whatever was needed of her. Haku sighed, Kamaji would probably be upset at him too. He did notice that Chihiro did always organize everything for him and worked tirelessly; he felt the need to hold her at the moment and tell her how sorry he was. She did more than she had too, he shook his head, _Great now I'm upset. _


	17. Chapter 17: Engaged!

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I last updated TT_TT sorry! Anyways! ENJOY. **

It had been nearly a month after Haku and Chihiro's first argument, of sort. Chihiro had enough of working non stop no matter how much she enjoyed it. Though because Yubaba was no longer in control, she was free to do as she had pleased. However Haku had started to become worried about her health, he had noticed her becoming thinner. Though she was already a tiny 5'2'' 100 pound girl she seemed to be loosing more weight than ever. He had also noticed that she was more lethargic in the mornings which really did worry him; since he always enjoyed some alone time with her; she was asleep. Her health was his first priority; so he lessened her work hours and allowed her to also sign some paper work with him. IN the course of the month also, their relationship hadn't changed much besides Chihiro's fatigue and cranky moods. He didn't blame her; he was at fault and was very upset with himself for doing so to her. Though running a bathhouse, which was the center of the spirit world was indeed challenging he had always made Chihiro his first priority.

The foreman had informed Haku that the night shifts were over and that dawn would be approaching soon. Haku let out a content sigh, he had been sitting in his office non stop since early in the morning. Chihiro knocked on his door quietly, "Haku, I brought some tea from the kitchens." She stepped in already dressed in her normal work clothes and her hair in a messy braid, she looked almost perfect.

"Thank you," He said grabbing a cup of tea from her; "How was your day?"

"Relaxing, Lin and I just helped the foreman organize some guests coming in next week and the radish spirit to his usual bath every morning." She smiled, she brushed her bangs to the side and looked at him. "How was yours?"

"Stressful," He sighed, "Can't get a single moment of not getting sick of writing down your own name."

Chihiro laughed out loud, "I'm sure it is." She kissed his temple, "Well I have to go down to Kamaji's to deliver his dinner, I'll see you later." And with that she bounded off, but before she exited the door.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And, I love you too."

With that she bounded out of the office, leaving Haku smiling and giddy. He had to admit, he loved it when she did that, making random visits and spending time with him.

A crow tapped on his office window carrying a letter; he let it in and took the letter from the crow. It was Yubaba's crow, he furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. _What does she want? _

He read it quickly,

_Dear Haku, _

_I hope all is well with the bathhouse; and that all is well with you and Chihiro. I've been touring the world and I can't help but fall in love with the human world. I don't plan on returning soon so I hope that you can keep it in your care a little longer. I trust that everything is running smoothly; give my regards to Boh and tell him that mommy with be returning home soon. _

_-Yubaba _

He tossed her letter to the side, saving it to burn much later. He sat back down and put his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and remembered the work that had to be done. He shot up and began to work again.

Meanwhile downstairs the foreman and Chihiro were planning out where each guest for next week would go and chart out each room and bath they'd be staying in. Since she had just delivered Kamaji's dinner and Lin had gone up to her room, she decided to help the foreman out a bit.

"Alright, and the bark spirit will stay on the 4th floor and have the big tub," Chihiro said, "And I believe that's all finished."

"Thank you Madam Sen," The foreman said, just as she was about to walk away.

"Um- Madam Sen?"

"Yes?" She asked as she turned back.

"I'm sorry, about the way that I treated you last time. You're really not a useless human that I thought you to be. I ask for your forgiveness in my rude actions towards you." He bowed.

"Please, don't worry. We're friends now right?" She smiled.

The foreman had no words to that.

Later that night, while getting ready for bed, Chihiro sat on the futon wondering about the _mating. _She really did want to be with Haku for the rest of her life. She sat there thinking about all the things she could have, the life she'd dreamed about with him. Children, thinking of little ones made her smile and blush, she would adore being a mother. As Haku stepped out of the bathroom, he could tell that she was in a good mood.

"Someone is in a good mood," He commented kissing her hair; he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I am, and Haku I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"About mating.." She began, "How does it work?

Haku's face fell, but not in a bad way; "You know how mating bonds us together forever right?" He whispered.

"Of course I do."

Haku's heart ached, he felt so guilty; "To be honest Chihiro I feel so guilty.."

"Why..?"

"You're a human, and I'm a spirit. You're lifespan is so much shorter than mine; and that is why I believe that you should be able live your life as much as you can. You're so young, and I don't want to take anything away from you. I just can't loose you, but at the same time I don't want to be the biggest regret of your life."

"Haku, why would you think that? You're what has kept be going non stop these years we've been apart. I would never treat you in that way, or as a regret." She put her hand on his cheek lovingly. He looked at her and smiled, he turned and kissed her palm.

"Well, I guess I was wrong then." He sighed, smelling her skin, a delicate mix of lavender and water. He then pulled something out of his tunic and showed it to her, "I've been saving this for a long time, and I think that it will show you a promise." He presented a small red box with a gold lock on it, which flipped open to reveal a simple diamond with a sapphire setting around it. It glittered in the light; Chihiro's heart raced.

"Haku..It's beautiful." She whispered touching the diamond lovingly, it was an oval shape and was as smooth and finely cut.

"It was forged from the rivers," He said simply taking it out and placing it on her ring finger. "It's a symbol of a promise, I Kohaku Nigihayami swear to you Chihiro Ogino that I will protect you no matter the cost, life or this bathhouse anything. For you," And with that he kissed her hand.

"Haku.. Thank you." She said kissing his lips, which he deepened. When they broke apart breathless, they only had to share that moment of hesitation before all was silenced by an unbreakable embrace for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Yubaba who was lying down in one of the hotel rooms in Italy shot up out of bed. She had transformed into a skinner version of herself, same large nose and gaudy make up; to blend in with the humans. Her eyes shot straight to the telephone.

"This can't be happening, I didn't know it would happen this fast." She muttered quickly as she got out of bed and went straight to her bag. She messily tried to put her hair together then paused. Her bony knuckles gripped, "HOW DARE THEY GET ENGAGED!" She screamed out loud. Mad with furry, her eyes were blood shot and mad, "THEY HAVE NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT, IT WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR. THEY WILL DESTROY MY FORTUNE, MY EVERYTHING. THOSE SELFISH FOOLS, I LET HER SLIDE BUT THIS TIME I WILL TRULY MAKE THAT PATHETIC HUMAN SUFFER. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT-" She was cut off when a voice had interrupted her.

"My my, what a temper we have here." There standing on the balcony in a dark coat was Kuran.


	18. Chapter 18: Gloomy Days

"So Kuran, what do you want?" Sneered Yubaba, flames threatening to come out of her mouth.

Kuran laughed and entered her hotel room, he walked towards her with a smug smile. "So you're against them getting mated, why?" He said sitting down on one of the hotel beds. Yubaba calmed down and composed herself, she sat up straight and sat on the bed.

"You do know, that I left the bathhouse in Haku's control now?" She glared at the spirit spitingly, "It will also mean that once he gets mated to that pathetic human I can't ever take it back from him. I won't have money anymore, and you know that I get 10% of the profit the bathhouse makes; even on vacation." She smiled cunningly, but it died when Kuran began to chuckle.

"So you're worried about money rather than Haku's happiness?" Kuran said playing with one of the cords for the lamp.

"Since when did you care about Haku's well being?" She questioned.

"Oh, believe me I don't; in fact I wanted to take back the bathhouse from even him." He said scratching the back of his head, "But that old boiler man ratted me out to his over protective girlfriend, so my plan didn't work."

"Plan? You had a plan?" Yubaba asked.

"Yup, the last time I visited I tied him up in the closet and made a duplicate of him, I was going to convince her to hand me the document to the bathhouse's deeds but she figured it out and I was caught." Kuran shrugged, "He can handle running the bathhouse but since I have you on my side, I can help you get back what you want."

"I don't believe you're doing this for free," Yubaba sneered, "I believe you're going to want something in return."

"Nothing much, I just want Haku dead or under your control again and that human with me. She seems to have some powers within her that I can't seem to put my finger quite on."

"It's called love, she has something that can overcome any magic in the spirit world which makes her very dangerous. She could easily defeat us if my sister or that boiler man teaches her that she has that gift."

"You've known about this for a long time haven't you? That's why you gave up the bathhouse and ran away; hoping that Haku would distract her and convince her that they're lives will be perfect. Then right when she becomes weak you destroy the both of them?"

"Right on the dot, you're quite sharp aren't you?" Yubaba laughed.

"Well, I had to be a good thinker, you know to dispose of my parents." He said simply, "So do we have a deal here?"

"Come back tomorrow, let me think about it. Sen isn't much of a fight she's only a human. I don't believe she'll even manage to get past a small puny spirit that uses magic on her." Yubaba said, "But the problem is Haku; he's been getting advice and probably some training from Zeniba."

"Zeniba? Your sister; well she is a powerful witch, even more powerful than you I think."

"SHUT UP." Yubaba snapped.

"Calm down old hag, I was just saying; you can't have hormones at your age can you?" Yubaba just ignored him, annoyed as it was. He laughed; and faded into the night.

"No Haku that's not how you do it!" Chihiro scolded rolling her eyes and frustratingly took the knitting from a confused dragon. "Zeniba told you, you loop it under the first hem right here."

"I'm sorry," He said rolling his eyes but meaningly, Zeniba looked up at them and laughed.

"Sen you remind me of a mother," She smiled, "And Haku, that's wrong again."

He threw down the thread and needle, "I don't know why we're dong this." He huffed in frustration.

"For the guests? It will start getting cold again so they need new blankets." Zeniba reminded him rolling her eyes.

"Take a break," Chihiro said, "Help No Face do the dishes or something."

Haku pondered and picked up the supplies, "How do we do this again?"

Everyone laughed, knowing that he didn't want to do the dishes and would do anything to avoid that dreaded task.

"So Sen, anything new lately?" Zeniba asked.

"Not much," Chihiro began, "Just the fact that Haku and I are getting mated!: She exclaimed happily at the end.

The old witch squeeled, "CONGRATS! I had a feeling this day would happen, oh Sen I have the perfect kimono for you!"

Haku was in the middle of all of this excitement and smiled, he loved seeing her this happy. It warmed his heart, "I plan that the ceremony be placed during the winter time."

"Yup! It's when the earth is white and pure." Chihiro chided in, Zeniba happily agreed. "I hope I'm not the last person to know."

"Nope, you're the first." Chihiro smiled.

"I'm glad, well dear I would like to see your ring more closely."

As the girls were squealing over the ring, Haku got up to stretch. No Face entered the room carrying a newly pressed blanket and handed it to Haku.

"Thank you," Haku said, No Face just nodded and left the room. _He is a little creepy._ Haku thought to himself.

"This is beautifully cut," Zeniba said examining the ring, "It's cut from the fine waters of the Kohaku river, I can see the river waters flowing within the ring. It processes strong magic, and is beautiful."

Chihiro could only blush at the marvel of the diamond, it was very beautiful indeed and it was only the promise ring. However Chihiro wasn't going to ask for another one since it would seem selfish of her to ask for two rings.

About 3 hours later, they returned to the bathhouse about 4 new blankets in tow, Zeniba said she would send the rest by the end of the week. When they returned the bathhouse was a mad house, bustling about with the guests and the staff.

"Master Haku, Madam Sen the spirit of the clouds would like meet you." The foreman said running up to them the moment they stepped foot into the bathhouse.

"Alright, take these up to the staff room, they're from Zeniba."

After the meet and greet was over, they had more work to finish. Haku went straight to his office to sign more documents as Chihiro helped out the staff around the place, like serving food and organizing the guests into their proper places. It wasn't much of a normal day for Chihiro and Haku; but they were both very tired at the end of the day. They fell into bed, tangled in each other's embrace; some nights with no sleep.

Chihiro stretched, showing off her bare belly, Haku took advantage of that to tickle her into fits, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" She exclaimed whacking his hand away, smiling widely.

Haku simply smiled at her reaction, "Have you ever thought of kids?"

Chihiro paused, and smile, "I have, actually but not right now." She said placing a hand on his, he nodded in agreement. "I understand, I was just wondering."

"Believe me, its my dream to have a family with you Haku." She said kissing his forehead.

"I'm glad," and with that they fell into a blissful sleep.

All the way across at Zeniba's house an unexpected guest was over.

"So, its unusual to see you out of your little hole." Zeniba commented.

"Yes, but I had some business to discuss with you." Kamaji said, taking a sip of tea.

"Have you sensed the evil in the air lately?"

"Yes, I have in fact; I believe it's coming from Yubaba."

"My sister does have her ways of making herself present that's for sure," Zeniba said shaking her head, "Kuran has something to do with it as well. I was visited with a vision of the two plotting together against Haku and Chihiro."

"I have had the same dream," Kamaji said scratching his head, "I must say that I'm impressed that Kuran even managed to get Yubaba to agree with him."

Zeniba nodded, "Well his personality is a lot more cunning than most, even enough to convince my sister, he'll probably just end up killing her in the end."

"I know, it's the same with Kuran's poor ex-mate. She was so lovely.." Kamaji said.

"She was your sister, I believe." Zeniba said, pittying the old man, Kamaji nodded.

"Kiri was beautiful, she didn't have my father's features of an multi armed boiler man, but my mother's long jet black hair, rosy skin that danced in the moonlight." Kamaji said, "If I was strong enough I'd avenge her death, though she wouldn't have wanted violence in the first place."

"Mhmm, your sister was lovely; though news of her murder was only kept within a set amount of people. Kuran used people to cover up her murder."

"You do know why he murdered her right?"

"Of course, she knew everything about him."


	19. Chapter 19: It Begins

Chihiro awoke the next morning, feeling groggy yet refreshed at the same time. It was a overcast morning and drizzling, the air was muggy and the whole aura of the day seemed to be gloomy and stale. She stretched and looked over expecting to find Haku laying next to her, but he wasn't. She put her hand over where he would lay, it was cold, _did I oversleep? _Then she heard the commotion downstairs, she could hear the staff running about and yelling at each other. _I guess I did, for once everyone beat me._ She got up and put up her hair, she grabbed her nearest shirt and put it on half heartedly. She glanced outside, she saw that the boilers weren't running, yet she heard so much commotion down stairs. It certainly did confuse her and curiously she left the room briskly.

Just as she stepped out of the elevator, the foreman came running towards her, "Madam Sen, I was just about to wake you I have something to-" He was cut off by Lin; who was red eyed her hair was messy and she looked stressed. She came running and pushed the foreman aside.

"Sen, there you are! Come with me." She said in a hurry, she grabbed Chihiro's wrist and towed her back into the elevator.

"Lin, why do you look so horrible?" Chihiro questioned, but Lin ignored her comment and turned to face the foreman.

"He-Hey! Lin that's against orders from the top!" The foreman shouted.

"Oh shut up, there is more to this than you think you toad." She retorted and with that the elevator door shut.

"Lin! What's going on?" Chihiro demanded firmly. Lin looked at Chihiro, let go of her wrist and sighed. "I think Haku should tell you that," Lin said looking away from Chihiro, "Let's just say Yubaba is back."

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed, "When, why?"

"Early this morning, she had caused such a huge commotion it woke the entire bathhouse, Haku had been up doing some work when he had heard her coming. He woke us all up, we've been trying to distract her for the past couple hours because we think she's plotting against the two of you because of the engagement."

"How do you know about that?"

"Haku explained to us, we didn't have much time to celebrate because just as he uttered the last word Yubaba stepped into the room. Zeniba is here though, I believe her and Kamaji came running here last night when they foresaw it, but by the time they came back it was early in the morning."

The elevator door opened before Chihiro could say another word; as it opened there stood Haku with red eyes.

"Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed, running to him throwing her arms around his neck. He returned the favor and hugged her to his chest taking her sent it, it was soothing after the night he had. Kamaji and Zeniba had marched into his office with a crazed look in their eyes explaining to him what was going to happen.

"Haku, what's going on? And your eyes.." She exclaimed putting her hands on his cheeks. His red eyes softened and he closed it, "It only gets like this when I'm under a lot of stress, and mixed emotions." He sighed kissing her left palm, he opened his eyes again.

"But I want you to know everything that is going on, but it's not safe to talk right here." He said, "Lin come with us." Lin followed silently she looked back and locked the elevator. She nodded at Haku who nodded back at her; Chihiro's heart raced.

Haku, Chihiro, and Lin all walked to the lower level of the bathhouse towards the boiler room; when they entered through the tiny door Zeniba and Kamaji were in t he room. Kamaji sitting on his normal perch, but not running the waters, Zeniba was seated on one of the cushions around the tea table, sipping on some coffee.

"Sen, Haku, Lin, its about time," Zeniba greeted. Lin crossed her arms and leaned against the door, Haku sat Chihiro down on one of the seat cushions next to Zeniba, who looked glum and tired.

"Chihiro, you do know what is going on right?" Zeniba asked. Chihiro shook her head nervously, "Not entirely."

"Well, lets say that Kuran and my sister seem to be plotting against the two of you getting mated." Zeniba concluded, Chihiro looked up directly at Haku then at Zeniba.

"Why?"

"Because dear, if you two get mated you and Haku will become permanent owners of the bathhouse which is the center of the spirit world. The two of you would rule the spirit world, while also cutting my sister off."

"So, she's plotting this because of that?" Chihiro said in anger, Haku's eyes burned with anger and Kamaji sighed gravely. "There are a lot of things that I don't understand about Yubaba but this is beyond ridiculous."

"The old witch won't back down once determined and with Kuran on her side I think the only thing that we can really do now is just fight back." Lin commented, she had been sitting silent the whole time.

"That's too dangerous, I can't expect the employees to fight against an army." Haku added, his head in his hands. Chihiro put a soothing hand over his head and smoothed out his hair.

"No, I think that they're up for it." Kamaji said sitting up, "I believe that we can fight this no matter how big or small."

"As long as we stick together, and get some training but secretly." Lin said sitting down, she began to finally relax; but Haku shot her a look which she ignored.

"Lin is right Haku, you can't summon the army without Yubaba knowing about it, she probably will turn them against you anyways." Zeniba said Chihiro looked at Zeniba. "Granny, can't the army listen to Haku since he runs the bathhouse now?"

"It doesn't work that way," Kamaji chided in, "The army is summoned by Yubaba and Yubaba only because she created them. It's a mix of stone spirits and simple animal spirits; however they're quick and have enough magic to take untrained spirits down."

"I will fight." Chihiro said firmly. Haku looked in horror at Chihiro, he quickly snapped, "No you're not."

Chihiro ignored Haku, "Zeniba will you teach me some magic, at least enough to be able to defend myself."

Zeniba looked into the girl's determined eyes, "Of course dear." Ignoring Haku's look.

"I refuse to let you train her!" Haku cried, "Do you realize how dangerous of a witch that Yubaba is?" He said looking at Chihiro.

"I want to help protect the bathhouse, its my family now too." Chihiro said sternly, Haku shook his head in frustration, "No."

"Why not Haku? I'm not so delicate to where I'm going to sit around and be useless, I refuse to be treated like I'm a child when you're not." She replied back, getting angry.

Both of their tempers beginning to rise towards each other, Haku gripped the edge of the table, "I said no. It's too dangerous, why don't you understand that?"

"Haku, I think Sen should be at least able to learn something simple to at least defend herself." Kamaji coughed, Haku snapped at the old man. "I SAID NO! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" The dragon snapped at the boiler man you looked affronted.

"Calm your temper dragon!" Zeniba hissed, "Sen needs some training doesn't mean she'll have to fight against Yubaba."

Chihiro looked to Lin, who looked to frozen stiff of Haku's temper than to speak up; Chihiro then turned to the boy who was now hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Wordlessly, he got up with a bang and left the room; leaving it in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Chihiro spoke out, "I'm sorry everyone."

"No, don't worry about it Sen, we all knew that he had a temper." Kamaji said patting Chihiro's head.

Lin sat down and so did Zeniba, tears rolled down Chihiro's face.

"I'm so scared, I really don't know what to do, I want to be able to defend the bathhouse and yet this fight with Haku scared me. I-I just wanted-t-to-h-help." She choked out the last words, fear finally rolling off the human.

Zeniba understood, she was still a child, she was still young and confused. Though she did know her place she hasn't really lived, "Don't worry Sen, we understand." Zeniba said soothingly, almost a coo.

"Yeah don't let Haku's temper scare you, it's been worse before." Lin said rolling her eyes and looking at Kamaji who nodded.

"The last time I saw him like that, was right before Yubaba took him as her apprentice," Kamaji said rubbing his beard, "The boy doesn't scare me; what scares me is the magic that he may have that we don't know of."

"What do you mean Kamaji?"

"He means of a hidden magic," Zeniba started, "All spirits have this special quality or magic that could burst at anytime."

"It's scary and powerful, enough to destroy themselves and a part of the spirit that he or she harbors." Lin explained further.

"Oh, that does worry me then.." Chihiro whispered, "Should I go talk to him?"

"No, dear not when Yubaba is upstairs looking for you." Zeniba said, "Speaking of which we better hurry up there before she finds us all here. Lin help Kamaji up?"

"Sure," Lin replied, as she got up to help the boiler man down from his littler perch.

"Are you ready Sen?"

Chihiro nodded, "I'm ready."

Upstairs Yubaba looked straight at Haku in her office, "I see you did some house cleaning and been taking care of some things for me."

"I believe you gave me the bathhouse," Haku said firmly staring directly into the witch's eyes.

"I guess I did, well now we have a little problem don't we? Mating that pathetic human will not me be able to take back the bathhouse if I needed, how can I leave it in the care of a mere human? Unheard of!" She scoffed laughing, Haku's temper already heated from the fight downstairs was beginning to be pushed over the edge.

"You do realize that it would be Chihiro's choice to cut you off or not, but a selfish witch like you; if I were her I would never give you a penny." Haku snapped, "You don't work; even if you think that traveling and spending money all you like is work; you have responsibilities, like the bathhouse and Boh!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT BOH! HE'S PERFECTLY FINE." Yubaba snapped getting angry from the mention of her son's name.

"Uncomfortable are we? And you bringing Kuran into this; I had a feeling you would need someone to do your dirty work for you." Haku sneered, eyes turning even redder; the magic filling within him.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU DRAGON? TO COWARDLY TO EVEN BRING YOUR LOVE BACK HERE? YOU HID BEHIND STUPID REASONS TO ABANDON HER, SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE; IF I HAD IT MY WAY SHE'D BE A LUMP OF COAL LONG FORGOTTEN AND USELESS!" Yubaba shot back, pounding her fist loudly against the desk.

Although Haku's temper threatened to burst like a balloon and needle, he blew off the steam as he thought about what Chihiro told him once, "_when you're under stress think about the one memory that will always make you happy."_ He did just that, and thought about their first time. He closed his eyes; and turned around to leave, just before he exited he looked over his shoulder to the witch.

"We'll see who wins this war, hag." And with that he left the room, hearing Yubaba's curses as he shut the door.


	20. Chapter 20: Welcome Kuran

"Granny wait!" Chihiro said running up to catch up the old witch who had settled in Haku and Chihiro's guest room. The witch turned around, "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to know, is Haku okay?"

"He just came by, he's calm now though I'd be a bit more cautious around him for the next couple days. He's agreed to let you learn some magic, enough to defend yourself. He doesn't trust Yubaba, as if anyone does though so you'll be going late at night when she falls asleep." Zeniba explained to the girl, Chihiro who gaped at the witch.

"Don't worry, Haku will cut the amount of work you do to save energy; since magic is indeed powerful and takes a lot of energy to supply it." Zeniba smiled, she patted the girl on the back as she retired to her quarters. It was around mid-day, it wouldn't surprise Chihiro to find the whole bathhouse asleep. Haku had closed the bathhouse for the day, and Yubaba strictly watched where ever she had gone. Though Yubaba hated it; Haku took no chances.

As Chihiro pondered these thoughts, she decided to go someplace where she could think by herself.

She ventured off the flower maze, walking through the bathhouse during midday when the sun was high and the sky was an effortless blue. The clouds were white and fluffy, smiled down at her; it was completely empty and quiet; she enjoyed the tranquility of the moment.

As she wove her way through the maze she found a comfortable spot to sit and think, it was such a pretty day. She leaned against the bush, it was nice and fluffy with no branches poking at her back, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Lin, there you are." Haku said, finding the yuna sitting at a table eating distantly on a piece of bread.

"Hmm, oh Haku; hi." She said not looking at him, she wasn't trying to be rude she was just tired. Haku ignoring her assumed rudeness sat across of her at the table she was sitting at. "Have you seen Chihiro?"

"Nope," She replied simply.

Haku sighed, "Are you upset at me too? Zeniba already let me have it earlier."

Lin made a sigh of her own, she set her bread down and looked straight into his jade eyes. "You know I love Sen too, we want her to be safe as much as you do, it isn't as if we don't care about her."

"I know," The dragon replied confused looking at the yuna who shook her head. "I don't think you do get it, you love her." Haku nodded, "Then why not protect her in all ways possible? You can't always be there for her; not every single second of her life."

"I understand that, but I can't loose her. I'm too afraid to loose her not to some foolish brother and selfish witch. How could I live with myself if she is gone and I can't ever bring her back to me?" Haku pleaded with eyes that shown for the first time some fear and emotion. Lin was surprised, he had never expressed much in front of her; she couldn't help but feel compassion for the dragon who seemed much more tired than anyone. Lin sighed and closed her eyes and smiled, "I know; Kamaji told me once that you had a soft heart. I laughed and didn't believe him until now."

Haku blushed, Lin laughed for the first time all day; "I'm beat I'm gonna head to my room. If you need anything just holler." She said standing up and stretching, she started for the elevator when Haku stopped her.

"Lin, keep your mouth shut."

Lin just smiled and walked out of the door chuckling darkly, which sent Haku into a bitter grimace turning red. He then remembered, Chihiro. He spun on his heel as he got up to look for her in the one place he hadn't checked yet.

As he suspected he found her peacefully asleep in the garden; he kneeled next to her to move a strand of hair away and kissed her on the forehead. She groggily opened her eyes and when it came to focus she looked at the boy with emerald eyes filled with love. "Haku.." She whispered rubbing her eye, "What's wrong?"

Haku said nothing, and smiled at her as he touched her face lovingly. She smiled as she understood the message, and put her hand on his; "I'm sorry." She mouthed, and he simply shook his head.

"It's alright, believe me I was being much to harsh on you and myself. It's been a long day." He explained muttering, "I just can't loose you. You're my everything."

"You won't loose me," Chihiro said and touched his chest, "No matter how far apart we may ever be I will always be with you here." She touched his beating heart, which beat at a rhythm. He smiled at her, and kissed her with passion.

"Well isn't that sweet?" A voice came from behind, Haku startled jumped and stood up in front of Chihiro. He glared at none other than Kuran.

"What do you want?" Haku asked, Chihiro stood up from where she was sitting, and started at Kuran.

"Oh, nothing much brother, I just came here at Yubaba's request." He said picking one of the flowers and playing with it in his hand. "I hope you do know that I would hate to see you getting hurt and all; so I suggest you be a good boy and listen to what I have to say." Haku growled low, and Chihiro just remained silent.

"You do know that your little mating adventure will have to come to an end, you see it causes problems for your poor brother here." He said mockingly, Chihiro stood up for herself, "Why? Because Haku will have the money Yubaba needs?" She pressed. Kuran laughed darkly, "No no, you gutsy human, I have no interest in money."

"Then what is so important that you have to team up with Yubaba for?" Chihiro said gaining more courage.

"It's none of your business." Kuran said, tossing the flower aside.

"What is the goal of throwing away your power to an evil witch who will probably end up just using you in the end."

"Silence little human, don't test me." Kuran said, brows furrowing. Haku looked at Chihiro, "Chihiro.." She shook her head at him and pressed more onto Kuran.

"I think, what it is. Your jealous of Haku you've always been. You destroyed his family because he was happy. Sold his soul to Yubaba, and made him suffer with the darkness she put in his heart. And now, you're jealous because you're not the one getting mated." Chihiro said.

Kuran scowled at her, she must have hit the mark. She noticed a green light emanating from his hand, Haku's eyes widened before he could to anything Kuran shouted out in a battle cry.

"DIE!" And the light burst from his hand aiming straight towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted and was about to block it when a white ball of light came and blocked it from hitting her. It was Zeniba's magic, and she stood there with a look on her face that would send anyone into instant fear.

"You.. stay out of this hag!" Kuran hissed. Zeniba glared, "Don't test me you heartless river spirit, get out of here."

Kuran not wanting to test the old witch's power backed away, "you will all regret this!" And transformed into his dragon form off into the distance. Chihiro who was in shock from all of the commotion sank to her knees in tears. "Chihiro!" Haku said, trying to comfort her. He wrapped her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Come dear lets get you inside." Zeniba said soothingly, Haku nodded and picked her up bridal style. He looked at the crying girl, who sobbed into his tunic.

"Haku, granny?" She muttered. They stopped, "My training starts tonight. They nodded in unison.


	21. Chapter 21: Sorian, Goddess of Life

A couple of months had past since the garden incident, and with those months came big changes. With Yubaba back, many things had to return to the original schedule. However Haku had compromised with shorter hours and pay wages as long as Yubaba had gotten at least 40% of all the profits. It angered Haku and Chihiro to no end because they were suffering with all of the bills to pay including the staff's paychecks. Haku was still doing paper work, and Yubaba watched closely, Kuran on the other hand was no where to be found. Chihiro spent most of her nights with Zeniba who trained her in magic. By the time the summer had rolled around Chihiro was nearly fluent in magic. It impressed everyone, even Haku smiled when she had performed above expectation.

"Good form Sen, try make sure next time you execute more of the power from your palm, not so much fingers." Zeniba explained.

It was about midday on a hot summer day, Zeniba was sitting in the front with No Face holding an umbrella to shield her from the scorching sun. Chihiro was standing in the open field breathless and sweating to no end. Her hair splayed wildly around her face and her bangs stuck to her head. She wiped the sweat off of her eyebrow and focused again. Her mind was somewhere else though today, summer time was her favorite time. (I'm guessing here.) She loved spending her days in the hot sun and being able to hear the cicadas sing, and the sun warm her skin. But instead she was training, so that she would be able to protect herself. She shook her head and focused her energy as Zeniba taught her. _Here goes, _she thought to herself and a white light emanated from her hand. It was about to release when she felt like a rubber band snapped and she flew back. She landed about 5 feet away from where she was standing on her butt.

"What?" She questioned, rubbing her achey bum, standing up. Zeniba was giggling to herself, and so was No Face.

"Very good Sen, anymore power and you would be able to fly yourself back to the bathhouse. Come take a quick rest." Zeniba said smiling, "You're doing fine."

Chihiro huffed to herself, "Was that supposed to happen?" She said as she took a sip of lemonade.

"Well, flying back no; but you were able to generate the last spell impressively. I like your progress, you managed to cover nearly the entire book within a couple months of hard work." Zeniba smiled patting her on the back.

"Thank you, I had a lot of support." Chihiro explained, she really did though. Every guest and employee cheered her on and commented on her hard work. Though it confused Yubaba because she didn't know what was going on. Haku had been her greatest foundation. Telling her that she was doing perfectly fine when she wanted to give up, and always gave her that smile that she loved. No Face came over to her and offered her some apples which were nice and chilled, "Thank you No Face."

No Face nodded and offered to Zeniba, "You're a sweet heart," She said taking a few and popping them in her mouth. "It sure is peaceful out here isn't it?"

"Mhmm, I wish that everyday was like this at the bathhouse." Chihiro said nodding looking up at the clear blue sky. "It's so peaceful and quiet, you can hear the wind just sing to you."

"Well, it is a beautiful spot, which is why I picked to live here." Zeniba whispered and closed her eyes to relax in the gentle summer breeze. "Speaking of the bathhouse, where is that dragon of yours?"

"Dealing with Yubaba." Chihiro said, Zeniba only laughed.

"Where is Sen, why isn't she working?" Yubaba questioned Haku; her frustration heating up. Haku looked up from his desk, in which he was writing some documents to finalize some payments. "She's at Zeniba's." And looked back down to continue running, Yubaba slammed her hand on his desk sending some papers flying.

"Being a lazy human? Frolicking in the summer with my sister on such a busy day? She was a good for nothing in the first place, even more of a reason not to mate with her." Yubaba raged, her flames threatening to explode from her mouth.

"You don't know anything about Chihiro." Haku said simply, still writing.

"Listen to me dragon, you will regret not listening to me, There will consequences for what you're doing." Yubaba sneered at him, she had caught his attention as he put down his pen and looked at her.

"Regret it?" He challenged.

"Yubaba raged, she turned on her heel and began to leave the office that was once hers, "Yes you will dragon."

Downstairs with all of the hustle and bustle going on, the foreman was busily at work. He ordered all of the employees what to do and also had to be nice enough to put a smile on his face to be able please them.

"Hello, have a nice bath." He smiled and handed the yuna a bath token. With being the foreman, he aided Chihiro in work, so he knew her whereabouts and what is being planned secretly behind Yubaba's back. Aogeru came hopping up to the desk, "Foreman, Yubaba wants to speak with you."

"Now? I'm quite busy right now. She can wait." He hurried.

"She said it's important." The frog replied, looking a bit strangely blank. The foreman was warned that anyone looking or acting strange was to be reported to Haku. Since Haku had warned them, about how Yubaba can control people like how she did with him, everyone was extra careful and the foreman was no exception.

"Alright, I'll be there." He said, and the frog jumped away silently. After the foreman had handed out the bath tokens, he leaned over and dialed Haku's line in the phone upstairs. The foreman waited to press send when the activity died down, and then he looked around.

"Hello?" Haku answered nonchalantly.

"Aogeru is acting strange, just thought I'd report that to you." The foreman said, almost a whisper. He didn't want to get it out that they were spying on Yubaba and her where abouts.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll send someone to fix that."

"Yubaba has called me in-" The foreman began, but Haku cut him off. "Don't mind her, just continue work as you please." And with that he hung up. The foreman sighed in relief knowing very well he didn't want to face the witch.

A couple hours later Chihiro was on her way alone back to the bathhouse. She waved goodbye to Zeniba and No Face and made her way to the station with the lamp following her to guide her way. When she finally made it back, she thanked the lamp as it hopped away. It was nearly evening and getting dark, she yawned; tired from a long day of training. She felt accomplished though, and happy that she was able to finally improve. She noticed a light in the distance, "Oh that must be the train." She muttered to herself, and she scrambled her pockets for her tickets. When she looked up as the light go closer she noticed that it wasn't the train. She looked at it questioningly, but before she could react; it burst into a magnificent light that blinded her.

Haku finished his final document, he grew worried and impatient, usually Chihiro made it back in time to eat dinner with him. Lin hadn't seen her nor had any of the employees. He had tried to contact Zeniba but she wasn't responding, he began to feel antsy about the whole situation.

"Calm down Haku, she'll be fine." Lin said leaning against the doorway, she was sewing something white, "If she was in danger I'm sure you would have sensed it by now."

Haku glared at her, Lin looked at him and smiled; "Like I said, she's probably just training, I wouldn't worry about her."

"I know, I'm just a little upset." He pressed, a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sure Zeniba is taking good care of her, I gotta run. Though watching you pace around the room for about half an hour was amusing." She chuckled leaving the room. Haku sighed and sat at his desk chair, he ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked for he mirror he used to contact Zeniba and waited for her to reply.

"Damn you witch, answer me!" He snarled into the mirror.

"Silence your harsh language dragon." An annoyed Zeniba answered, "What do you want?" It seemed that she was sleeping from a long day at work with Chihiro.

"Where is Chihiro?" He questioned.

"She left about 2 hours ago," Zeniba sighed, "Why has she not returned?"

"No!" Haku snapped, he dropped the mirror on his desk, he burst out of his office and jumped; transforming into his beautiful dragon form.

Chihiro woke up, in a dark room; though it was comfortable what she was lying on. Her eyes were still a bit fuzzy, and her eyes had to focus on her surroundings. It was about late at night, with some tatami room style doors that were slid half way open to let in the summer sea breeze. She noticed the balcony and the sea outside, she thought she was back at the bathhouse.

"I'm glad that you finally woke up," A gentle voice came from behind her. She realized she was on a bed and that a beautiful woman with long golden hair that literally glittered was watching her with her beautiful hazel eyes. Her creamy skin glowed and her soft pink lips had a warming smile on her face. She wore traditional Japanese clothing and her hands were placed on her lap where she sat sitting in mid air.

"What do you want with me?" Chihiro demanded.

"Please calm yourself, I do not wish to harm you."

"I don't know what I did, or why you brought me here but please let me go!" Chihiro said out of fear. The goddess looked at her, and then closed her eyes. A zipper formed on Chihiro's face silencing her, just as Yubaba did. She struggled and tried to rip in apart but it would not part. Sorian looked at her, and spoke gently. "Please let me speak and I will release you from the spell."

Chihiro nodded, and Sorian waved her hand and released Chihiro's mouth.

"Hello Chihiro, please excuse my small quarters; I'd like to introduce myself my name is Sorian, goddess of life." She said bowing her head lightly; Chihiro sat up straighter, "The p-pleasure is m-mine. Excuse my rudeness earlier." She stuttered. She had no idea that she had been in the presence of such a powerful being, or the fact that she had rudely interrupted her. The goddess smiled at her warmly, "I have been watching you for a long time, in fact since you were a little girl who came across to the spirit of the Kohaku river." Chihiro blushed, thinking of her beautiful dragon who must have been worried sick about her, she felt bad remembering that she had Haku back at home waiting for her.

Sorian noticed the change in her emotion and felt her emotional shift, "Do not worry, I can assure him later you will be fine and unharmed." Chihiro bowed, "Thankyou." She whispered.

"In fact, he's on his way here right now." Sorian said her eyes traveling up to the door noticing a shift in the air. She closed her eyes and focused on Haku who was flying this way. She caught sight of the dragon and she emanated her power towards him at a breakneck pace entering his body.

Haku flew as fast as he could, following his sensitive nose on Chihiro's scent. It was just about half way to Zeniba's house where her scent was strongest. His thoughts raced as he thought of all of the worst possibilities. Kuran could have her, or Yubaba's secret spies could have her. His panic fueled his speed to find her; as he knew that he couldn't lose her.

Just then he felt a strange sensation run through his body like electricity. It shocked him and he began to panic, unsure of what the feeling was. _Calm yourself dragon. _A sweet voice came from inside his head.

_Who-who are you What are you doing to me? _ He pressed, pausing from his flying, too shocked to process anything. It had to be a powerful sorceress to contact him like this. The sensation wouldn't die, it was almost uncomfortable the feeling began to grow as if to shut him up.

_Do not worry, I can assure you that Chihiro is safe at the moment. Rest at the witch Zeniba's house, she will return to you shortly. _The voice rang.

_Tell me at least who you are. _He insisted, not making any effort to turn around.

_I will reveal that shortly. _And she rejected him from her mind, she had sent him flying in the other direction. His movements were compelled completely. He tried to fight it off, but grew tired as he knew that he couldn't beat her, the magic was much too strong. He sighed and headed straight to Zeniba's house like the voice told him. His heart was still racing and worried about Chihiro; the thought of her not being with him; scared him to death.

Sorian opened her eyes, as she glanced at a confused looking Chihiro; she smiled at the human. "Do not worry, I assured him that you will be returned soon." Chihiro remained silent, Sorian's smile fell slightly. "You're wondering why I brought you here right?" She asked, "I can read it all over your face." Chihiro nodded feeling uneasy, "I really want to know why I'm here."

Sorian sighed and looked out the door, "You are here because, you are a human." Her green eyes focused on Chihiro, "Kohaku is immortal while you probably don't have much time left here." She began to sound serious, and it was true. Those words hit Chihiro like a bus sending her flying and hitting the pavement, fear, guilt, and sadness washed over her. She knew that one day she'd leave Haku, and that she'd hurt him. She knew that there will be a time that she'll never get to see him again. The thought of not seeing him brought tears to her eyes, yet in the back of her head she knew this whole time that someone would bring out the reality.

Chihiro nodded slowly, "I do understand that."

"You're willing to hurt him that way?" Sorian asked.

"No! Never, I would never do that!" Chihiro exclaimed, Sorian taken aback by her sudden outburst. She pondered for a moment, and moved her long golden hair to the side.

"I understand young Chihiro, I really do." Sorian said, "I once too had a human lover. He died over 200 years ago however, he was a man like no other. Brave, strong, respectful and he loved like no other human. His heart was pure, he had his faults but he was perfect in my eyes. I had brought him here to live with me, though we both knew the fate of his life one day, I offered him something that would only upset the gods of life." Sorian said looking down at her hands, "I was born from the god of life, I give life, and I can take it away. I choose to take more than I gave, and when I went to my own father to offer to him to spare his life; he heard no end to it." Sorian said wiping a tear from her beautiful face, "He grew angry, and began plauges and disasters around the world. Causing fires, wars, illness, hunger, death. I was forced to take those people's lives to end their suffering, though it only hurt me more to ask for such a punishment. My lover, he saw my pain; and though I was willing to lie to my father and give him eternal life he refused." Sorian said looking at Chihiro who felt sorry for the goddess. _How hard it must have been to have your own true love taken away from you, that feeling of empty sorrow; over taking you._ Chihro thought, but remained silent.

"Anyways, I grew angry at my father and tried to rebel, I started to save people, which upset the balance of nature goddess, which was my mother. She had no tolerance for disrespect and caused natural disasters around the world. I was left with no choice, I waited 45 years, I watched my lover grow old, I watched him get sick and I watched him die. I ended his suffering myself, none the less I was angry in the end with my parents. I never understood why, why they took away something so precious to me. The pain I endured, watching him die in front of my eyes; I watched as he saw my sadness, yet never once seemed afraid of death; or mad that my parents wouldn't give him life with me." She said, "But then I realized something as well. In his short time on this planet, he was happy; he was happy that he was able to life with me. It took many years for me to realize that," She finished looking up at Chihiro. "I'm sure that you're thinking the same thing I thought of, how can you get eternal life for the one you love." Sorian smiled, Chihiro blushed. It was true, Chihiro did want eternal life with Haku; she never wanted to hurt him. Nor did she want to die knowing that he would be alone, "Please, I don't wish to have the same fate your lover did. I'm stubborn, and pretty much the opposite of him; I want to live with Haku forever. I want to be with him, to be able to hold him 1,000 years from now.. I-" She was cut off by her own choked up tears. "I-I-I lo-love-h-h-him-s-so much.." She stuttered, and began to break down, knowing that there probably wasn't a chance to save him from unhappiness.

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Sorian said.

_**PHEW! Longest chapter so far, sorry for the cliffhanger, please review ^-^ AND updates will come as soon as they can, sorry that finals are such bitches. Until next time~ **_


	22. Chapter 22: Good News

Haku sat at Zeniba's table, staring at his reflection in the tea.

"A voice you say?" Zeniba asked, "She must have been very powerful in order to get into your head, let alone alter your movements." Haku nodded at her, but didn't look up, "Indeed, though I still don't understand what's going on."

"Hmm, what did her voice sound like?" Zeniba asked, she had a haunch on who it could have been, Haku eyed her; "It sounded almost like a ringing, smooth gentle yet firm."

"Probably one of the Life Spirits.." Zeniba began, but Haku's sudden movement stopped her from continuing.

"LIFE SPIRIT?" Haku spat, slamming his hand on the table so hard that it cracked where his fist lay. Zeniba sighed, "This table wasn't cheap."

"That's not the problem! She could be in danger. Panic rising from his voice, Zeniba shook her head, "Why worry dragon? She is perfectly fine with a Life Spirit."

"Do you not understand that she can take away everything? She can take away Chihiro from me!" Haku cried, his eyes turning red with frustration.

"Calm down, why would the god's punish you for? They probably just want to discu- Oh," Zeniba's eyes fell as she realized something. Haku looked at her, "What, what is it?"

"Her mortality." Zeniba whispered. Haku finally realized something he had put aside in his mind a long time ago. His face fell as he thought about it, Zeniba saw the look on his face and sighed.

"You both knew that the day would come.." Zeniba said, "As much as you hate it, you have to know that the rest of us hate it as well."

"Chihiro.." Haku said nonchalantly. He really didn't know what to say, he knew that one day the one he had promised forever with, wouldn't be with him. He put his head in his hands on the table, and he thought back to the day he had given her the clothes she first had when she came to the spirit world. She had ran up to her parents in the pig pen and sought out to save them; he remembered when she cried for the first time. Showing the little girl inside of her, the way she looked at him when he had given her a way out. He knew at that moment that he loved her, the way she had smiled at him when she gave his name back to him. A flow of emotions began flowing out of him, "Zeniba, I can't lose her."

"I never thought of the day I'd see the great Kohaku spirit cry, over a human as well." Zeniba smiled sadly, "Then again, neither did I think I'd ever cry over a human." Haku looked up, and saw Zeniba wipe a tear from her eye. No Face who had been sitting idly was making small whimpering noises, "I'd like to say though that I believe that Sorian has another idea for her if she had taken the bother to kidnap her." Haku whispered, "Indeed she is a powerful goddess, but at what price does Chihiro have to pay?"

"I don't know," Zeniba replied, "I doubt that the God of Life would appreciate it much though."

"I just hope she's okay, and that Lin doesn't find out." Haku said, biting out the last few words. He knew that if he came back without Chihiro, Lin would have his head, literally. Zeniba shrugged, "the Yuna won't do much to you; I don't see the guts in her to do it. She's tough outside, but really inside she's pretty weak. Just the way that you were before." Zeniba said smiling at Haku. He only shook his head and smiled a bit, "Yeah, before Chihiro."

Sudddenly, Zeniba and Haku felt a presence approaching fast. No Face sensed it and went up to the door. The windows were rattling, and the house shook slightly. It didn't feel evil, but Zeniba and Haku both were on their toes. It was powerful, and had a familiar electric wave to it. "No Face answer the door will you." Zeniba commanded, No Face nodded and hesitantly opened the door. Haku and Zeniba's eyes popped out to see standing in the door way, was Sorian.

"Chihiro, I know that this is much to ask but I've come to realize something," Sorian began, "I noticed that purple hair tie you have from the witch Zeniba."

Chihiro touched the hair band that kept her hair up, "Oh yes; it protects me."

"Indeed it does, I can sense love in that band; its been with you through so much; hmmm, yes. Courage, loyalty, kindness, love." Sorian smiled, "I can see those traits in you."

"Please, Goddess Sorian tell me what can I do to live forever with Haku?" Chihiro pressed, she was becoming anxious. Sorian simply nodded her head, "I will tell you, it's a difficult task. However I think that a trip to my father would benefit you."

"Your father..?"

"Yes, though his liking for humans is like a beetle on a leaf; if he sees the same qualities in you as I see; I think he will allow me to grant you this." Sorian pulled out a small silver dagger, it was lined in a light green light that reminded Chihiro of a spring time morning. It glowed with different colors, that reminded her of the seasons. It was beautiful, and it captivated her, "What is that?" Chihiro asked, never taking her eyes off of the beautiful blade.

"It's the blade forged from my father's fang," Sorian began, "He takes form as a wolf, to represent the equality of life. They hunt together, compromise, show integrity, its what he inspired every human to be like. But, this blade contains his power of life. It gives off a color effect because it contains the life of a spirit."

"A spirit..?" Chihiro tilted her head in question, "Meaning there is someone in that blade?"

"Correct."

"Wouldn't it be taking someone's life?" Chihiro said quickly, "I wouldn't wan-"

"No, it's a piece of my father. Almost like getting a new sibling;" Sorian explained. "It's how my sisters and I were created." Sorian said, "This was given to me a long time ago when my father had passed it on to me. I was going to ask permission to give it to my lover, but when I did he turned me away. But I strongly believe that you have a better chance of going to him." She said putting the blade away into a small wooden box. She tied it with a red ribbon, "Only you may untie and open this box. There is a spell on this, you can only open this once; so use it wisely." She said levitating the box over to Chihiro and set it on her lap. Chihiro touched the smooth polished edges of the mahogany colored box. It was about the size of a piccolo. She marveled at the texture, and then bowed. "Thank you, thank you so much." Chihiro looked up at the goddess, "But please I still don't understand, why me?"

"I have been watching you, I watched you fall into Haku's river; I saw you save him. I watched you fall in love and grow, to be honest I never thought you would become this pure girl I see before my eyes. I never saw it anyone for over 200 years but you." Sorian said smiling warmly at her, Chihiro now understood. Someone like her lover, she had waited that long to wait and see someone who would finally be deserving of the spirit life.

"Your mate and Zeniba are worried about you, I will have one of my servants take you back to the bathhouse." Sorian said bowing, "We will meet again to discuss how to locate my father. Until then, take care young one." With that, Sorian transformed into a beautiful white phoenix, she motioned her head and one of her servants, a creature that looked like a human mixed with a goldfish. Her skin was creamy white, her face was human like, except she had gills on the sides of her neck. She wore a traditional kimono, which was orange and white; "Hello my name is Kozuka; I will take you home now." She bowed and gestured for a carriage. It was floating in mid air, being pulled by giant sea horses. "Do not fear they will not harm you. " Kozuka explained as she helped Chihiro onto the carriage. As she closed the door, Chihiro watched Kozuka jump up and control the sea horses that they took off smoothly into the moonlight.

"Hello, let me introduce myself; my name is Sorian the goddess of life and the daughter of the great God of Life Takesu." Sorian bowed, Haku stood up and bowed back. Zeniba followed suit, "P-Please come in." Nerves got the best of them, they stared at her beauty and the power emanating from her. She stood there with a perfect façade and it made them uncomfortable. She stared back at Haku who showed fear towards her. She didn't like being feared, though it did show that he was able to respect her. Zeniba was standing, eyes wide open uncomfortable, thinking of what she could have been to be a lot more polite than saying "come in" to the most powerful sorceress in the spirit world.

"Thank you," Sorian said, stepping in. "I have heard many great things about the bathhouse that you run, I apologize that I haven't visited, though I will make a note of coming there one day." She smiled at Haku, who stuttered and cleared his throat, "Thank you, we will have the best staff to provide you with your every need." Sorian bowed her head slightly, "I look forward to it."

Though she had no footsteps, she levitated when she walked. "Please sit down, I am not here on a business matter." Zeniba's face fell, knowing what was at stake here, she relaxed a bit.

Haku and Zeniba both speechless sat down; slowly though; "I am here to discuss with you permission." Haku's mind came to life, he looked at the goddess who sat cross legged in the air, No Face had already served her tea. She took a sip of it and looked at the dragon.

"Permission for what?" Haku asked.

Sorian smiled, and explained the whole story over about 3 cups of tea.

_**WARNING: If you're not the type who cares for slight lemons, or sexual scenes please skip the next few paragraphs. I understand that everyone has different tastes in what they like and don't like but I didn't want to ruin the story by altering it any way. I love my readers very much, and just hope everyone enjoys the story. **_

That night, Chihiro sat patiently in her nighttime yukata waiting for Haku to return. She sighed, she sat at the window staring at the moon; she had the box sitting on her lap. The lights were out, she had already bathed and ate alone; the bathhouse was just about wrapping up business when she had finally returned. Lin and her other friends were retired to their rooms already, and the kitchens didn't mind heating up left overs for her. Everyone but the cleaning staff was up, but they refused her help. Yubaba herself was asleep as well; so she was left alone. Her mind drifted off to places as she closed her eyes. What probably felt like minutes to her she felt herself being shook lightly, her name being called.

She opened her eyes, focusing on jade eyes. He stared at her, "Chihiro," He smiled, when she realized who it was she threw her arms around him. "Haku," She breathed into his shoulder blade, he shook with laughter as he buried his face into her hair. He breathed in the fresh smell of her shampoo and her light gentle scent of flowers that she always carried with her. He stood up, cradling her bridal style to his chest. She was a lot tinier compared to him, and he loved being able to show his affection for her. She looked up at him and smiled, she placed her hand on his face; it glowed in the moonlight. "So I have something to tell you," Chihiro said, Haku shook his head, "I know all about it."

"Ho-" Haku cut her off with his finger on her lips, "I'll explain it to you tomorrow?" He smiled cunningly, she got his message and returned his smile.

Shedding their clothes were easy, as they laid in bed tangled together; he kissed trails from her chin to her hips. He nipped at her neck and ear lobes, as she caressed his back. He smiled up at her as he gave her a love mark above her belly button, he then traveled downwards to suckle something else. She gasped for air, as the sensation burned through her entire body; as he made his way back up he brought their lips together. Kissing with passion and love, he had paused to whisper in her ear. "Ready?" Chihiro only giggled, he entered her slowly. She gasped, and came a moan of pleasure.

His pace started off slow, but then picked up the pace. She made sure that she had hung on tight and matched his pace as best as she could. The friction between them, and the moans of love were sending chills up and down their bodies. Every kiss, and every touch made them want more and more. Finally he had pumped once, than twice, than came into her. He fell on her, breathing hard; she smiled at him and kissed his temple. She whispered, "my turn to be on top." Haku smiled at her and sighed as he rolled over.

_**-Fin- **_

**How did you guys like my first sort of lemon? I tried ^-^;; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please I love getting the emails in the middle of school, it inspires me to write more and faster. I might be going into surgery soon for a torn tendon in my knee so my reviews may be slow. I apologize for the trouble, but I'll keep you guys posted! Until next time!~**


	23. Chapter 23: Spring Festival

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient for this last update~ My surgery went well and I'm now recovering at home. Hope you all like my after surgery writing~ **

It was in the middle of spring, and the cherry blossoms began to awaken from an all year slumber. The days of winter slowly melted away; as Chihiro and Haku remembered their past year. Kuran had returned with Yubaba as an ally, however turning the two apart made the situation a lot easier to take advantage of. Chihiro was nearly fluent in magic, as well as being a swordswoman. Thanks to Haku and Zeniba's patient training. (Sorry I decided to dance ahead to a year later, I felt it nessacary and better then writing mindless things as she trained.)

It had been 2 years, since Chihiro had returned to the spirit world; she was thriving and healthy, just as Haku loved seeing her. He enjoyed watching her blossom and grow; as she worked hard while keeping a smile on her face. He was very careful around Yubaba, keeping a strict eye on her, as well as Zeniba was watching Kuran's movements. The relationship with her parents had faltered a bit, with Chihiro always training, they hadn't seen their daughter in about 10 months, but they knew she was in safe hands with Haku.

Sorian hadn't visited Chihiro since she was given the dagger, though it was in Zeniba's care at the moment for safe keeping.

"Hey, snap out of it dragon." Lin said snapping her fingers in front of Haku's face, he jerked up from his faze. He realized he was sitting at his desk, pen in hand; mid way through completing his signature.

"We've been trying to call you, we're just about to have lunch and Chihiro's finishing up her shift." She told him. Haku nodded, "I'll be right there." He mumbled.

"Men." Lin said and rolled her eyes as she left the room, he finished up his signature and looked out the window. So much has happened, yet so little seemed to change around here. He thought to himself simply.

It was a green spring day, the sun wasn't as harsh as the summer and as pleasant as the gentle sea breeze that came over the bathhouse. He could hear from downstairs the hustle and bustle that spring brought, the spirits eager to relax and enjoy the spring air, as it calmed them and made them less edgy, it was also busy because of the annual spring festival that took place.

As Haku strode downstairs to the chaos below he searched for the one girl that lit up his world like no other. He heard her voice before he spotted her; her chided laughter rang through the blank conversations surrounding him. His sharp ears led him to behind him, as he turned he saw her aiding the Radish Spirit to the foreman to pick up a bath token. He slowly weaved his way through the crowd and came behind her. He wrapped his around her tiny waist and whispered in her ear, "Hello."

She giggled at the surprise loving the feel of him touching her that way; she turned and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Hi." She said breathless, blush forming around her face, "Ready for lunch?" She said as she removed her work apron and tightened her ponytail to look a little less worked.

"Yes," As he took her hand and led her to the kitchens where their friends awaited them.

"So tonight is the spring festival;" Lin started with her food stuffed in her face, "I asked if Hijiro wanted to go with me but he looked at me in horror and ran away!" She huffed as she shot a glance at one of the toads, who was Hijioro; sitting across at the next table looked at Lin in horror and turned away.

The whole table, consisting of Haku, Chihiro, Lin, Boh, and the foreman began laughing.

"You could always just come with me Miss Lin." Boh said proudly, "I've got a special hapi coat mama bought me for this occasion."

"Not a bad idea, a full grown woman like me going with a baby boy; lovely," Lin rolled her eyes, Boh looked down a little hurt my her remark.

Chihiro placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well we're all going so we might as well meet up."

Haku nodded in agreement but remained silent, Lin agreed, "And I finally convinced that old crone to come out of his den this year to celebrate with us."

"Kamaji?" The foreman asked, "Who will run the baths?"

"The bathhouse is closed until the festival ends," Haku noted, "Things aren't the same as they used to be."

There was a slight pause as the table knew it was true; with Haku in charge now Yubaba had no control on the hours and what everyone else had to do.

"Speaking of crones, where is that old witch?" Lin asked looking at Boh.

"Mama is always out, after Christmas time she's hardly around."

"True, Zeniba hasn't sensed much activity from Kuran or Yubaba, which is strange because she would know if they were up to something. But it seems they're just idling standing on the side." Haku pressed.

"Don't worry about those two, enjoy yourself master." The foreman said, taking a bite into a newt, "Besides if they're nothing of our concern leave them be."

"True," Haku nodded in agreement; Chihiro rested her head on his shoulder, "You know this is really fun isn't it?"

Everyone smiled in agreement and carried on the rest of their lunch.

Later that evening; Lin and Chihiro dashed upstairs to Lin's room squealing in excitement.

"Ohhh~ I wore this one last year, and the red one the year before!" Lin said showing Chihiro her kimonos.

"They're beautiful!" She exclaimed touching the soft silk and admiring the color.

"They were from my mother," Lin winked at her, "I'm going to wear this blue one this year." As she showed Chihiro a light blue kimono with orange and red koi as the print, with a purple Obi to secure it. There were many ornaments that went with the kimono and it was very complex to even look at, let alone put on.

"Help me?" Lin said as she undressed out of her work clothes and slid on the kimono. Chihiro nodded as she securely fastened every knick knack as tight as she could to Lin's body. She never noticed how skinny the yuna was as she nearly had enough rope left to go twice around.

As Lin was finished Chihiro slid on the white one that Zeniba had given her when she first arrived at the spirit world. It was a dazzling on her skin and complimented her face well.

"Hair up or down?" Lin asked her, Chihiro pursed her lips, "Down." She smiled, and Lin simply nodded as she pulled the purple rubber band out of Chihiro's hair and let her chocolate hair fall to her mid back.

"I think we're ready," Chihiro said admiring herself in the mirror, Lin giggled and nudged Chihiro playfully. "Hurry before we're late."

Haku and Kamaji were sitting in the boiler room, wearing simple black hapi coats, they were sipping tea when they heard the girls laughing as they came down. Kamaji agreed to be Lin's company; as a friend thing. Poor Boh however was going to be a little lonely, but Chihiro promised some time with him so he was happy to hear that.

As the girls walked in, Haku's eyes went straight to Chihiro as he stared at her. Her hair was a down, with her mid back hair falling in a deep wave as she glanced at Haku she blushed and smiled and looked down.

He stood up to greet her, "You look beautiful." He smiled at her as he gently touched her face.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Thank you." She whispered and grabbed his hand.

"Ready?" She asked everyone.

"Yes." They said in unison.

The festivities at the spring festival were simple yet entertaining, they had many food stands, and simple games for the spirit children. Transparent spirits, to river spirits, to every kind of spirit was there at the festival. The low lit lanterns gave it a relaxed mood as the couples strode their way through the busy crowd. Chihiro smelt the food as her mouth watered, she saw many children playing games; it was the perfect kind of festival.

Lin and Kamaji later went on their own to sample the roasted lizards, Chihiro on the other hand wanted to play some games. She dragged Haku to every game station, as they were kindly greeted as madam and sir.

As they were sitting down to rest, Chihiro leaned against Haku.

"Hey?" She asked.

"Yes something wrong?"

"Oh no," She sighed, "But this is perfect an-" She coughed a little. Haku didn't think much of it, until he looked in her hand, there was blood.


	24. Chapter 24: Sickness

**Man I love staying home and writing! Hope you guys loved that cliff hanger! Anyways, here is the next chapter! This chapter was inspired by the song Nadasousou, by Nastugawa Rimi; but cover by Alan. Be sure to support these Japanese artists!**

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered, he paused to process it and then his mind lit up to life. Chihiro's face was a mask of horror; as she stared at the blood which was splat in her hand, she was confused and didn't understand what was going on. She felt perfectly fine, she wasn't under a lot of stress, and she wasn't eating any different than she was before. Her mind raced, she couldn't find the perfect solution to why she coughed up blood.

Haku silently picked her up, and raced through the crowds, Chihiro was still silent and shocked; hardly noticing that she was being carried and swept away.

Spirits were making a commotion, as Haku swept through them, lifting kimonos and knocking out food from their hands. He finally located Kamaji, who was sitting down eating some sweet ice. Lin no where in sight to Haku's relief.

"Kamaji!" Haku said breathlessly, as he set down Chihiro, who was shaking.

"Sen?" Kamaji said, as he jumped up and examined the girl, "Sen do you feel sick?"

"No..?" She whispered, Haku felt her forehead, she was fine; he looked at Kamaji for some kind of advice. Kamaji pondered for a moment, "I need you to take us back to the boiler room, Master Haku." Kamaji said rubbing his chin, and Haku transformed letting Kamaji and Chihiro climb on. Hopefully not destroying any of the festivities.

Back in the boiler room, Kamaji examined Chihiro who was sitting on a cushion confused and a bit more calm. Haku was pacing the room back and forth, angrily awaiting Kamaji's diagnosis; it frustrated him to no end how long he was taking.

"Sen, is there a chance you're pregnant?" Kamaji asked bluntly staring at the girl's calm face turn into a red mask.

"Ummm, no, the uh-" She stuttered.

Haku interjected roughly, "Impossible, last time was last fall." Chihiro blushed, recalling every memory of that night; Haku didn't seem like he cared but he did.

"Oh, alright, I won't ask for details." Kamaji said holding his hands up defensively. "Well the only thing I think of is seeing Zeniba, from the outside she's perfectly fine; however maybe something is going on internally." Kamaji said pointing to his stomach trying to make a point.

Haku's shoulders dropped, "I will take her in the morning then; let the staff know that they will have a half day and apologize to the guests during my absence."

Kamaji nodded, "Yes master Haku."

"Haku?" Chihiro asked, Haku rushed to her side.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He said, as she looked at him; her eyes a little fluttery.

"I don't feel so go-" Chihiro tired to get out before she blacked out. Haku had caught her before she hit the floor, "Chihiro! Oh god, Chihiro!" He screamed out loud. His green eyes burning with concern, she was perfectly fine just a moment ago; he began to get antsy.

"Kamaji?" He asked the boiler man desperately, "What happened?"

Kamaji came over, and felt Chihiro's stomach; he quickly repelled.

"Master-" Kamaji began, "Feel there." He pointed to the spot where he had felt, Haku reluctantly felt there slowly; placing his hand on her tiny belly. There emanated a cold, dark energy that sent uncomfortable waves into his arm and through his body. He repelled his hand away, "What the hell.." He began, "That's dark magic."

"Indeed, someone cursed her or someone had fed her something that contained what I believe to be a tracking worm." Kamaji said, "I've seen these before in the old wars, spies who were caught weren't killed, but rather brought to a huge meal where they were fed food containing tracking worms. They're about this long," Kamaji gestured about a ruler's length with his hands, "And they grow, tracking their hosts every movement, thought, memory, and send it back to the master who controls them. But as a reward for hard work, they feed on the eternal organs of the ho-" Kamaji was cut off by Haku, "Stop, please, stop." He said, he couldn't bear it.

"How do I fix this?" He asked darkly, Kamaji scratched the top of his head.

"Kill the master, the person controlling all of the tracking worms is linked to their soul, kill the master it will kill the worm within them."

"Thank you," Haku bowed, "Do you have any way to track the master?"

"They say that the worms speak to the master, but in ancient language, most likely Zeniba could understand. I however am a couple thousand years younger than she is, so I wouldn't know how to translate for you." Kamaji explained, "I believe you should leave soon however, whatever is in her seems to be working fast."

"You're right," Haku said, as he picked up Chihiro and carried her through the boiler room and out near the stairs.

Before he left through the door, "Let everyone know, to lock up Yubaba in her room, and close the bathhouse tomorrow." He said, "I will return tomorrow by sunset."

And with that he transformed into a dragon and flew off into the distance to Zeniba's house.

Kamaji sat there, "Oh this could be very very bad." He sighed.


	25. Chapter 25: Morning Air

The air was chilly during the spring night, the clouds rushed passed Haku as he soared towards Zeniba's house. Chihiro who was still asleep on his back stirred and sighed as her stomach began to vibrate Haku felt that darkness fill him and he winced as he picked up speed. Chihiro moaned in pain as she could feel something tearing up her insides. She had regained consciousness for the time being, however by the time that they had almost passed the station she had fallen back into a deep sleep. Her body was shutting down, not knowing what to do.

Almost as if they knew they were coming the lantern was waving at Haku from a distance, knowing they were almost there Haku picked up speed as he was descending towards the earth and lightning speed. He transformed gracefully before he hit the ground and ran towards Zeniba's front door. Before he could knock she opened the door an amused expression rested on her face. She obviously had no idea what was going on, for Haku was looking at her with a murderous expression.

"Kamaji let me know you were coming, so I thought I-" She stopped as she looked at Chihiro in Haku's arms, her eyes widening. "No wonder he sounded urgent," She murmured and she sprinted back into the house as Haku followed her deathly silent. She gestured the dragon in, he stepped in and No Face closed the door behind him.

"Lay her on the table, I must look at her gently." Zeniba said while using her magic to wipe off the tea and cookies laid out, for she had been waiting their arrival for quite some time now. Haku followed Zeniba's command and grabbed Chihiro's cold hand, "Please, please live." He whispered as he looked at her. Her face deep in sleep, but some how gripped in pain.

Zeniba entered back into the room with several potions and a scalpel. She laid them next to Chihiro, and looked at her. Her eyes saddened, as she gazed at the dying human, and her dragon whom she loved so dearly.

"What's wrong with her?" She murmured to Haku, who looked up and pointed to her stomach. He was so angry and upset, he could not explain calmly. Zeniba sighed and patted his shoulder before she lifted her sleeves.

Zeniba's eyes narrowed, as she placed her large hand on her stomach; only to jerk back once she felt the sensation again. "A tracking worm.." She nearly hissed to herself.

Haku nodded, "It speaks in the ancient language so we were hoping that you would be able to at least figure out what it's saying or doing, or who ever that its working for."

"I'm not fluent, but I should understand enough; however I think we should get it out of her." Zeniba said picking up the scalpel.

"NO!" Haku shot, "That will hurt her."

"True it will, but would you rather have her organs eaten before your eyes? She will die if I don't remove it by tonight, tracking worms work fast, and they can survive in a spirit for 3 days; she's only human; she will not survive past tomorrow." Zeniba said glaring at the dragon who now was protectively over Chihiro.

Haku relaxed a bit, "I guess that you're right." He murmured; "Will the tracking worm be able to lead us to the master?"

Zeniba nodded, "It will live out of the human body for about 20 minutes so, I will have to work fast. No Face; bring bandages, herbs, and my blue tea leaves." Zeniba said as she boiled the scalpel in a tray with her magic.

Haku felt queasy as he held Chihiro's hand; he sighed and rested his head on the tables next to her arm. He could almost feel the chill emanating from her stomach, it almost made him feel sick. He wasn't prepared to witness something like this, he just wasn't strong enough to handle it.

Zeniba tore open her kimono and washed her stomach; as she was No Face walked in with everything she needed. Haku looked away as Zeniba poured a remedy that would cleanse her pale skin; it felt like the room was heavy with the anticipation.

"Hold her down Haku," Zeniba said as she picked up the scalpel. Haku's stomach gripped and his heart raced, he took hold of her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. She was still sleeping peacefully but was about to get a rude awakening. No Face seemed to brace himself as well, as Zeniba took in a deep breath and placed the knife down and began to slice. She cut a 5 inch deep 7 inches across her belly, just deep enough to reach in and grab the worm. Zeniba was holding her breath just waiting for a reaction. The whole room felt like tension as Haku prepared for the worst.

Just as they did, Chihiro's eyes flew open and screamed in horror as she thrashed around in pain. No Face ran to her legs to hold her down and Zeniba cut even more. Zeniba was trying to get a clean cut while also keeping the wound clean, but a thrashing Chihiro would not allow her to do so.

"Stop, stop STOP!" She screamed out loud, coughing up blood. Haku whispered in her ear soothingly trying to calm her. Tears welled up in his eyes knowing full well the pain that this brought him to see her in this state. "You're okay, we're trying to save you." He said soothingly as tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry Chihiro, I'm so sorry." As he kissed her on the cheek.

She didn't seem to hear him as she screamed when Zeniba stuck her hand inside, grabbing the black worm. Chihiro felt as if her insides were being eaten and burned at the same time, her pain was unbearable and she thrashed around not even knowing who or what was around her. She wanted to die, her heart was racing and she was losing blood fast, as Zeniba was at war with the worm that would not let go.

"Haku, Haku!" She screamed for his name as he was trying to comfort her.

"I'm right here, I'm right here." He repeated as she held her trying to at least sooth the pain in some way. Chihiro was wailing in pain, "Haku stop, the pain it's burning me!"

"Zeniba, hurry!" He yelled at Zeniba. Haku could not stand it anymore, he had to stop seeing her in this much pain and agony.

Zeniba's stomach was churning as she saw to her horror the worm, who was eating away slowly at her spleen; she closed her eyes and took it out completely; the worm squirming in her hands.

"No Face, close her up!" Zeniba ordered, as she secured the worm in a black pouch and sealed it with magic.

"Chihiro." Zeniba said firmly, the girl's eyes opened ever so slightly; her voice was weak.

"Granny..?" She looked over, "Haku..it hurts so much.." She whispered. Haku nodded, "I know," Zeniba bent down; "Everything is alright now dear, you should rest;" Zeniba said placing her hand over Chihiro's forehead. A white light emanated from her hand and Chihiro's eyes began to melt with sleep. Only being able to murmur the words, "Haku."

As No Face was slowly sewing Chihiro back up, Zeniba cleansed the wound with magic and herbs; while Haku was in the other room with his head in his hands. He was under great stress as he probably witnessed the most traumatic thing in his life. He hated seeing Chihiro in pain, none the less seeing her poisoned by someone.

"Well we finished, she's in the guest room sleeping it all off. The medicine that I gave her will soothe the pain; when she wakes up she'll have to take another dose though." Zeniba said sighing as she sat across table from Haku. He looked at her, "Zeniba, thank you so much." He said his eyes pleading and meaningful, Zeniba smiled warmly, "Of course." Haku could only bow slightly, "So where is this worm?" He nearly spat.

Zeniba sighed, "It died before moments after I extracted it, however I was able to get one word from it though."

"What was it?"

"Renka." Zeniba murmured darkly, "You should know enough of the ancient language to know that one." Haku's heart stopped, he glared at the dark bag that was sitting on Zeniba's table and sighed and shook his head. "I had a feeling;" He said, "Kuran."

"Yes, and this tracking worm was simply the start of it all, unfortunately your brother of yours is a bit of a fool. This worm will lead us to him even in death, by using their eyes." Zeniba began to explain, "If you shine a light through their eyes it can lead you straight to the location of the master or the person who created the worm in the first place."

Haku sighed, "Yes I will set out on a journey then soon to find my brother; this is war." Haku said coldly; anger boiling inside of him.

"Calm yourself dragon, live in peace for a little while longer, its what your little one would want." Zeniba said, "It's late; please stay the night, you must rest in order to return to the bathhouse tomorrow morning."

"But I-" Haku began, but Zeniba shook her head, "Do not worry, No Face will watch her all night and I will take over in the morning. Don't fret, a few hours away from her will not kill you dragon." And Zeniba stood up and retired to her own room.

Haku thought to himself, "_I wish those words were true." _


	26. Chapter 26: 6 O'Clock News

Chihiro awoke with a heavy feeling on her chest and lower abdomen. Her entire body ached as if she ran a marathon and lifted weights while at it. She rolled over slightly, to find a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. She groaned and winced, and a pair of cold empty hands touched her arm. She looked over and it was No Face leaning over her with concern. She must have woken him up, "Oh good morning No Face; I'm sorry I woke you up."

He simply nodded, and gently helped Chihiro lean back onto her back and he sat back down on the chair next to the foot of the bed. Chihiro soon realized where she was, she looked at the yellow curtains of the room, and the soft downy sheets; it was Zeniba's house. The wooden windows shown through an early morning light that seemed to sing through and touch her face lovingly.

Right on cue, Zeniba walked in looking fresh and a bit concerned. She saw Chihiro up and smiled, "I'm glad you're awake." Chihiro smiled a little, "Granny, what happened and why am I here?" Chihiro asked, she was too tired to remember anything that had happened; or why she was in pain like this.

Zeniba sighed and gestured No Face to leave the room as she took his place on the chair. When she noticed Chihiro trying to sit up, she rushed to her side and aided her, so she was leaning against the bed frame; a pained expression rested on her face.

"Well dear I really think that you should rest a little more, the stress that your body went other is possibly life threatening; no matter how good you may feel at the moment." Zeniba began, as she sighed and looked at the frail girl. Chihiro felt weak, her arms and legs ached, and her stomach sent jabs of pain through her. She glimpsed at herself in the mirror across the room, her cheeks were swelled in and her skin pale; her eyes had deep purple circles underneath them. She looked terrible, and sick.

"No, I want to know." Chihiro said, still staring at herself.

"Let me say this first though; from now on you're only going to be eating food from my table let me say," Zeniba said in a frustrated tone; she looked up at Chihiro, "Kuran poisoned you with a tracking worm."

"A tracking worm?"

"Yes, it's a black worm that feeds off the eternal organs of it's host; with that connecting to the host's every thought, movement, and heartbeat to the master which created the worm. It's a dark magic method used in the old war days to any spies." Zeniba explained, as she watched Chihiro turn pale then suddenly fill with anger.

"How could he?" She croaked, "I nearly died!"

Zeniba nodded, "Yes dear I know, but remember to that Kuran had been quiet for quite sometime, in fact Haku was just about bracing for something to happen."

Chihiro nodded, "He had told me that he was preparing for something to happen too; but I don't think he expected this."

Zeniba smiled, "I guess this is a war now," And Chihiro shrugged indifferently; "It was bound to happen."

"Speaking of Haku, where is he?" Chihiro asked hoping that he would comfort her right now.

"He went to the bathhouse to get a few things done, but he'll be back soon." Zeniba explained, "Don't worry I'll keep you company upon his return." She murmured as she took out her knitting that looked like a baby's cap. It was light pink with white polka dots on them, Chihiro eyed them and looked at Zeniba questioningly. The witch pretended to ignore her gaze, as she continued to knit in silence.

Chihiro who was getting sleeping gave up on questioning Zeniba; as she slowly began to fall back into a deep sleep.

At around mid morning, Haku returned with some spare clothes for Chihiro and other things that she may possibly need. He wasn't sure, he just grabbed everything in their bathroom. He rushed into the house to find Zeniba knitting a cap he had never seen before, "How is she?" He breathed as he set down the things onto the table.

"Oh she's fine, she was up a couple hours ago until she fell asleep." Zeniba said simply without looking up from her work.

Haku sat down across from the witch, and gestured with his hand the kettle and a cup to bring over some tea for him. As it poured and he sent the kettle away; his curious nature took the better of him.

"What is that for?" Haku asked pointing to the cap.

Zeniba just simply looked up at him and set down the cap, she grabbed the book next to her elbow and stood up. With a quick flash she hit Haku's head with it with a smack.

"What the hell was that for?" Haku exclaimed holding his head checking for blood.

"So you couldn't tell yourself?" Zeniba questioned, "That Chihiro hadn't bled for about 2 months in a row?"

"No, I-" Then Haku stopped dead on his tracks.

Chihiro woke up by late afternoon, Haku was sitting on the chair next to her bedside; he was asleep leaning to the side. Chihiro smiled at him, as she tried to get herself up; however that shot more pain than her weak arms. "Oof." She made a sound that woke up Haku; "Oh, Chihiro!" He said as he tried helping her up so that she could sit up.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She breathed as she smiled up at him. He smiled and giggled as he shook his head, "I should be saying that to you silly." He said as he touched her face lovingly before kissing her hair.

"How do you feel?" He asked her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I feel fine I guess, it's still a little sore but I think I'll be able to manage." She said as she sighed, "It's hard to believe that I could have almost died back there; I remember my heart racing so fast."

"I know, I was there, "Haku said as he touched her hair and moved it to the side. "Listen Chihiro," He began but then stopped as he heard Zeniba coming towards the room. There came 2 knocks before Zeniba walked in with a smile on her face.

"What do you think?" Zeniba said holding up the light pink cap; then a similar one instead of pink it was a lime green color.

"They're cute," Chihiro said, "But what are they for?"

"That's what-" Haku began but was quickly cut off by Zeniba.

"Dear, you don't know?"

Chihiro was really confused, she looked around the room for any changes, she was wondering if Haku was going to take her skating somewhere or something.

She shook her head, "No?"

Zeniba giggled, "Dear you're pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27: Heart of One

Chihiro's heart seemed to stop, her mind went blank for a moment and she remained silent. Haku was waiting for the horror and rejection on her face, but instead her shock was replaced with love. Chihiro's cheeks bloomed a little pink; and her face softened as she touched her lower abdomen lovingly.

"Really? I'm so happy." She murmured, as she looked up at Haku. Haku sighed relieved, Zeniba smiled as well.

"I told you dragon," Zeniba murmured as she left the room to give them some alone time.

Once Zeniba was gone, Haku kissed Chihiro lightly on the lips; tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Haku, why are you crying?" Chihiro asked, she smiled as she touched his face to wipe away his tears. His emerald eyes glowed with happiness, he felt so proud and happy.

"I'm just so happy, really." Haku whispered kissing her hand lovingly; to reassure her, she smiled back at him. They were so happy for words to describe, they just felt like being in each other's arms for now. Enjoying one moment of happiness that they had for now, was good enough for them.

As Zeniba sat down on the tea table, she sighed. "What a time." She said out loud as she took a sip of tea.

Back at the bathhouse, the foreman was struggling to take orders from guests who were edgy and grumpy.

"Please calm down! Don't touch that just yet, what's your room number." He exclaimed back and forth, the guests were strangely upset with the commotion that Haku had caused at the previous spring festival.

"Where is the manager of this place?" A spirit demanded. "My child was nearly run over by the abomination that tore through the festival!"

"That's right, I lost all of my money!"

"I've never been so upset, I was so humiliated!"

"Everyone is upset with the festival! Pay us back!"

"Please.. calm down everyone." The foreman pleaded, but he got no such service. He sighed, until someone stepped in front of him; it was Lin.

"Hey shut up! I hope that you all should know that it was Madam Sen and Master Haku who caused that mess because right now, Sen is fighting for her life!" She explained as she took a stand. The crowd silenced at once, and Lin began to further explain, "I don't know if you spirits realize this, but we're in a war here with someone who is trying to harm Chihiro; and it was a matter of an emergency that we had to ruin the festival for everyone. I apologize for the disturbance, and we will refund the difference of the room and the money that you have lost. Now please everyone try and to enjoy yourselves. Thankyou," And with that Lin stepped down, the crowd still gaping at the yuna who just answered everyone's questions. The foreman wiped away some sweat that dripped from his forehead, and sighed in relief.

"She's finally asleep again," Haku said as he closed the door behind him; Zeniba looking up at him as he sat down.

"You do know that this is the worst timing for Chihiro to be pregnant with a spirit child right?" Zeniba said gravely, "She'll most likely have to be kept in hiding here at my house for a while until the child is born."

Haku nodded, "I know, I'll tell everyone that her recovery will take about 5 months; since that is about how long it takes right?" Haku asked.

_**As a note, I made this all up; I'm guessing that spirit children take about 5 months to develop because they are spirits. I also didn't want Chihiro to be pregnant for too long as well, because it would screw up some of the plot that I had planned already. By the way, any suggestions for a boy or girl? Haven't decided yet. **_

Zeniba nodded, "her term seems to have started already she's about 2 months a long already."

"Already? " Haku said wide eyed, "I didn't even notice her belly."

"Probably because of her work clothes are baggy, and you two haven't been exactly engaged with each other right?"

Haku laughed out loud as he smiled, "Well I guess that's true."

"I'm glad to see you in such high spirits right now, it's something nice that will lighten such a tense mood." Zeniba murmured as she smiled. "You will make a fine father." She added.

"Well I am very happy," Haku said proudly, "I will just keep her hidden here for now away from Kuran and Yubaba. No one, will know about this." He said fiercely.

Zeniba nodded, "Of course," she said setting down her tea cup.

In the other room, Chihiro was sitting up now looking at the caps in her hands, wondering if it was a girl or a boy. What features would he or she have? So many things were running through her mind like a bullet, it made her feel so excited. She had already thought of names, and pictured the perfect baby room back at the bathhouse. She felt warm inside knowing that she was going to start a family with the one that she truly loved. Although she was young, she knew what she was doing know matter what anyone thought.

No Face entered the room bearing tea and some cheesecake that Chihiro loved so much, "Are those for me?" Chihiro asked brightening up. No Face nodded as he set it down on the table next to the bed, then helped Chihiro get out of bed so she could sit down at the small tea table.

"This looks so good, tell Granny I said thank you No Face." Chihiro said, as she took a sip of the warm tea. No Face quickly left the room back to the main room where Zeniba and Haku were sitting and enjoying a slice of cake as well.

"Did she like it?" Zeniba asked No Face, which he returned a simple nod back. Haku smiled, "It's her favorite, she always begs for your baking."

"I'm glad to make for her anytime."

Just then, Zeniba could here someone touch down in front of the house, she stood up as the same time as Haku who sensed it too.

"No Face dear, will you please answer the door?" Zeniba said cautiously, No Face nodded and opened the door slowly. As he twisted the nob and looked outside he sprang back and hit the kitchen due to a ball of green energy. Haku and Zeniba were startled as the impact caused an explosion that sent shivers through the whole house. Just on cue as they were recovering from the explosion, Kuran walked in.

"Hello old hag and little brother, where is she?" He demanded. Haku who was helping Zeniba up sneered at his brother.

"Even if we knew, why would we tell you?" Zeniba croaked.

"Don't make me laugh old hag, I know she's here I can sense her." Kuran said as his eyes went straight to the back room.

Chihiro who had been startled by the noise opened the door to see what had happened.

"Haku, Zeniba what hap-" She was cut off as she saw Kuran standing there.

"Chihiro get back!" Haku yelled. Kuran smiled darkly, "You're under my control now," As he lifted his hand up towards her. She gasp as she tried to stumble backwards into the room. Haku knew this spell, he was going to control her every movement and thought. He ran towards Kuran attempting to knock his arm away. Kuran laughed as he rather shot it towards Haku, hitting him square in the chest.

"Haku!" Chihiro screamed out loud, Zeniba caught Haku before he could fly back even more. She cast a spell from her hand and shot it towards Kuran, who blocked it with a shield.

"You will regret that hag," Kuran sneered, "Brother." He commanded. Haku's head shot up, his eyes empty and purple, he bore his fangs at Zeniba and bit down into the arm that was holding him. She yelped in pain and expelled him from her grasp with magic. "Zeniba!" Chihiro called out, as she stumbled towards Zeniba. Kuran and Haku used this as a scape goat to retreat.

Chihiro fell to her knees right next to Zeniba who was holding her bloody arm, "Oh Zeniba are you alright?"

Zeniba nodded, "I'm afraid we're in grave danger now," She looked at Chihiro, "You may probably never gain control of Haku's heart again."


	28. Chapter 28: Mending Wounds

**I knew I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that! This was a quick draft I did, so I'm sorry for the mistakes, I really hope you guys enjoy this! **

Zeniba's damaged house was deathly quiet. No Face hadn't been injured that bad so he was slowly putting things back together and throwing away the things that were destroyed.

Chihiro was wrapping Zeniba's arm up, and she looked deathly pale. "Zeniba what do you mean you may never get his heart back?" Chihiro asked, the witch sighed.

"The spell that Kuran put Haku under controls his heart, it can also kill him if Kuran wishes too. Which means, if we tried to kill Kuran, he'd kill Haku first." Zeniba said sadly, "It's strong dark magic, and it's something that not anyone can just mess around with."

"Zeniba, you said that love can conquer anything right?" Chihiro said, with determination in her eyes, "I know I can save him, because I trust him and love him."

"True dear, however getting anywhere near Haku in the state he is in is life threatening. You need more training to overwhelm Haku's level of magic; and swordsmanship." Zeniba said, "I can't train you in swords, however I can teach you how to paralyze a foe."

"Please teach me how, I can't- go on like this knowing that- Ha-Haku isn't he-he-here.." She trailed off as she began to cry, her tears rolled down her face. It blurred her vision and she felt so weak at the moment.

Zeniba held the girl, "Sen you can do it, I know you can. Love will break down barriers that you may even find impossible at first. Don't worry we will get him back from Kuran's grasp okay?" Zeniba said, Chihiro nodded as she wiped away tears.

Kuran and Haku had returned to the bathhouse where Yubaba was waiting in her office for them. They touched down on the balcony, Yubaba smiled cunningly, "So this is a twist, I thought it was Sen we were after?"

"He got in the way, but non the less the girl will not kill you, me, nor him. We practically win now," Kuran said as he smirked to himself. "It wasn't all that hard either, they didn't put up much of a fight non the less."

Yubaba smiled, "Perfect," As she walked over and looked at Haku's empty eyes. His same glassy eyes, same expression he held when he was under her control; "Bow down." She murmured, and on cue Haku bent his head to her.

Yubaba's dark laugh filled the night.

"EVERYONE!" Yubaba shouted downstairs, the staff were gathered around. She was sitting at the top of the railing over the bath's. "I am now the owner of the bathhouse again, sadly your Haku couldn't complete his job so I am back now." The crowd was silent, the employees gaped at the witch. Lin who was speechless, then snuck away from the crowd as Yubaba was announcing her phony speech. She ran down to the nearest elevator which took her straight to the boiler room. Once she had raced down there she got to Kamaji as he was working.

"Kamaji! Did you hear? Yubaba is-" Lin began, but was cut off.

"I heard, Zeniba sent me a telegram just a few moments ago," Kamaji said as he handed her the paper, "I think you should read it."

_Dear Kamaji, this is Zeniba. It's urgent; Haku has fallen under Kuran and Yubaba's control thanks to a dark magic spell, I have Sen here with me safe and sound. Please when you get this report to Swamp Bottom as soon as you must. We must plan a way to get Haku back from those two. If not, we are better off dead, I fear that they will have him kill us one by one, so they may first start by taking over the bathhouse. Be aware that Sen is carrying a child at the moment, so she cannot bear too much right now. I'm telling her what she must hear for now, but she must be trained properly in order to train. Please, do not let anyone other than people you trust read this, her child and her state must be remained a secret. _

_-Zeniba_

"She's-" Lin began but Kamaji's arm extended to shut her mouth, "Be quiet fool!" He nearly yelled.

"We're leaving at sunrise." Kamaji said, "I doubt Yubaba will have enough to time to remember the slave of the boiler room, the soot balls have agreed to manifest as me for the time being." Kamaji explained, "Create an alibi for yourself," He told her. Lin nodded as she ran off, to the upper floors.

Kamaji put his hammer down, as he sighed, and a single tear fell from his face.


	29. Chapter 29: Plans

_**Oh, I knew I had to upload this chapter, it was in it's draft stages but I couldn't help it. But anyways, I'm going to start a new fanfiction possibly and start on a second story. I want to base my new fanfiction story on Inuyasha's mother and father; because I love them! The second story that follows this one, will be based on the events that follow this one. Hahahaha I didn't want to ruin anything for you so I'm not saying what happens. Well enjoy, I'm uploading a lot now since I'm in the middle of exams and only have time for proofreading. Thank you, and please review ! I love reading feedback, advice, or anything that can help me improve my writing. **_

As promised, by the early morning before the sun had risen Kamaji and Lin were standing outside of Zeniba's house. They could see burn marks on the roof, and the windows were cracked. A lot of the gate was torn apart, and the door was dented in slightly. Kamaji opened the door and stepped in with Lin in tow. "Zeniba?"

Zeniba stepped out from a back room, "Oh Kamaji, Lin good morning."

"Morning," Kamaji and Lin said. Lin set the things aside; "Wow a lot must have happened in here."

Kamaji nodded, "It appears so."

"Please sit down, Sen is in the other room asleep; she's still weak and needs sleep."

As Kamaji and Lin sat down, No Face came to serve them tea. They looked around, her house was a complete mess. The usual neatness was destroyed, her kitchen almost unrecognizable, and much of the furniture had been torn in half. Dirt, blood, and even some grass lay all over the floor. The only thing in tact was her table and the chairs they were sitting in. It was a complete mess, they pitied the poor witch.

"Zeniba please tell us what we have to do," Kamaji began, "I can't stand this for another moment."

Zeniba sighed, "You're right, but to be honest I was hoping that you would know the answer to that."

"I think the only person who can fix this is Sen." Lin said, "I mean it's dangerous sure, but Haku's heart couldn't be completely consumed. He truly loves her, there's no way he can forget her."

"I don't know about that," Kamaji argued, "You can't forget that we're dealing with powerful dark magic here."

"That's right, but he loves her!" Lin snapped back at the boiler man, "Love can conquer anything."

"Don't be foolish, he's a powerful river spirit; his brother is corrupted and will stop it nothing to get control of him, he won't let Haku slip out of his grasp!" Kamaji snapped in return.

"Why don't you stop being such a cold, grumpy, old man and just have some faith in Haku." Lin questioned.

"I am not questioning love, but why be foolish when you already know that there may be a chance we can never get the old Haku back?" Kamaji snapped back slamming his fist down on the table.

"Enough," Zeniba said, "Arguing will not solve anything."

Lin and Kamaji shut up, to listen Zeniba out.

"I think that Sen can do this, she has the power in her to possibly contain his heart and regain himself. But we would need to attack frontal, and we need to plan quickly." Zeniba said, "I need help, we need help, we need back up and spirits who can fight and aid us."

"Haku and Sen have a lot of allies, they made friends with many powerful spirits, but I don't know how to contact them." Lin said.

"That's easy, look at the guest list." Kamaji explained, "Sen should know where it is, because it's somewhere in their room back at the bathhouse."

"True," Lin said, "But how will we get past Kuran and Yubaba?"

"A distraction? Maybe Zeniba could create one?" Kamaji suggested looking at the witch, who nodded. "I can create a fake stink spirit and cause a scene just long enough for you and Sen to sneak into the room and grab those documents."

"Sounds like a plan, but first breakfast please?" Kamaji said smiling.

Chihiro awoke when the sun was up and shining, she rolled over groggy from lack of sleep. She felt weak and empty, and alone. Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled what had happened. Haku wasn't with her anymore, and she didn't know if she could ever get him back ever again. Panic rose in her chest, as she couldn't bear the thought of losing him because of Kuran. It made her feel weak, as everyone had said before. She felt like a poor pathetic human. But her baby, her child, his child, their child, had motivated her. I won't give up, she thought as she pictured his gentle smile, and how he always looked at her with pure love like no other.

"Come back to me," She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She decided that it was time to get up, she wiped away her tear and got out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, her long brown hair was messy, and her face was still pale but some color had returned. She looked more depressed then poisoned earlier.

As she entered the room, Kamaji and Lin were there. She was surprised to see them as she ran into their embrace. She wept, as her friends comforted her; her thoughts couldn't stop racing every time she thought about Haku.

"Oh Lin, it's all my fault.. if I hadn't left the room." She mumbled, Lin who felt for her friend soothed her.

"No it isn't, Sen it's Kuran's fault for even starting any of this mess."

"That's right don't worry about it, plus we have a game plan." Kamaji added with a smile, putting a small light of hope back into the girl's face. "Please tell me about it Kamaji." The old man smiled; about to say something but Zeniba cut him off, "After breakfast dear, you'll need the energy."

"Yubaba?" The foreman asked.

"What?" The witch snapped at him, "This better be good, I'm busy," She said as she counted her jewels.

"A stink spirit is on it's way, apparently it's very angry." The foreman said, "It demands to see you."

"What? Why? Send that thing away, unless it has lots of money I don't want to see it."

"It's wealthy, it just needs help."

Yubaba sighed, and followed the foreman outside to the "stink" spirit.

As on cue, Lin and Sen were standing on the side; watching Yubaba leave the office. Coast is clear.

"Let's go," Lin said to her friend who nodded as the sprinted up the stairs to the nearest elevator. They traveled up until they reached Haku and Chihiro's floor, they sprinted silently down the hallway until they reached the door that led to the room. Chihiro pressed her ear to the door, no sounds. She opened it with care and peaked in, no one.

She opened the door so that Lin could follow suit, and they ran straight to Haku's drawer. Chihiro murmured the spell that sealed the drawer and it snapped open revealing records of the spirits that stayed here. She remembered organizing them by rank and skill, she shuffled carefully through the ones she knew that she could quickly contact. She shoved the papers into Lin's hands, as she quickly sorted out through each one.

Lin gasped, "Chihiro.."

Chihiro spun around to see Kuran and Haku standing in back of them, Kuran with an amused expression on his face. Haku's was blank, his eyes dilated and purple; he was holding his sword next to him, unsheathed.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Kuran said, almost a dark giggle.


	30. Chapter 30: Forgiveness

Lin and Chihiro were frozen, as fear shot down their backs. Lin stood up cautiously standing in front of Chihiro. "What do you want Kuran?" She demanded.

Kuran smiled darkly, "Cunning child aren't you? Well I'm not here to kill you in particular, I'm more here for her." He said pointing at Chihiro, who in response stood up slowly trying not to open her stitches. Fear shot through her body as she stared into Haku's empty eyes; he looked at her with no expression. Her heart gripped as she wanted to just run into his arms rather then be his enemy.

"Give back Haku, and I will do anything." She demanded, Lin gasped as she looked at the girl. _That wasn't the plan, _Lin's eyes said. Chihiro shook her head, "I know what I'm doing."

Kuran smiled, "No."

Chihiro's heart dropped.

Meanwhile downstairs, Zeniba couldn't distract her sister anymore and was confronted by her.

"Zeniba, it's been awhile." Yubaba sneered as she glared at her sister.

"Of course it has, you look very pampered." Zeniba retorted back at Yubaba who simply laughed. "I thought that stink spirit was a bit crafty of you, it certainly got my attention sister."

"I was hoping your greed for money would have taken over, or have you changed?"

"No, but my power has." Yubaba said as she began to form power from her hands, as Zeniba began to form the same. They were confronted by a crowd of guests and staff, who looked in confusion; they looked so alike. "Your selfishness will blind your true power," Zeniba said as she launched her magic, and Yubaba laughed as she launched hers, they crashed evenly causing an explosions that burst through the room. It cracked vases and destroyed the tatami doors.

"You're paying for the damage." Yubaba said.

Back upstairs, Chihiro was prepared to sell her own soul to Kuran. She approached him cautiously; she walked over to him. Lin was whimpering to herself, "Chihiro.."

Just as she got close enough to Kuran, she looked at him.

He smiled, "You're making a wise choice human." He said, she rolled her eyes, "Go to hell." In that instant, she expelled a quick spell from her hand that paralyzed Kuran. Haku stepped forward and lunged at her; dropping his sword and tackling her to the ground.

Kuran fell to the ground, as his body buckled; while he was stunned. "Lin! Grab the sword." Chihiro yelled as Haku's hands wrapped around her neck. He was so strong, she struggled to take his hands off of her. Lin crawled quickly over and grabbed the sword.

"Haku.." She tried to breathe, he was crushing her and her neck. His blank eyes furrowed in frustration as if he was trying to break through something. But he shook it off and it returned blank. Chihiro grew frustrated as she struggled; she found the strength to kick him off of her. He stumbled to the ground beside her but quickly shot back up, she rolled over and stood up. She felt her stitches screaming at her belly, she winced but got back on her feet.

"Lin." She said, as Lin ran and gave her the sword. "Run and get help!"

"But.." Lin began, but Chihiro gave her a look that no one would have argued with.

As soon as Lin left the room, she turned back at Haku who stood before her; his eyes blank, his body ridged and he was standing unnaturally.

Chihiro relaxed her stance, and dropped the sword next to her. It hit the floor with a clang, and she walked over to him.

"I know you're in there," She said with her arms extended, Haku's stance changed his claws jutted out from his fingers and swiped at her in warning.

"I know you can hear my voice, so please come back to me." She whispered getting closer; he swung her arm hitting her square on the side of her face. She bucked, but didn't fall; a bloody gash forming. She could feel the warm blood drip down her neck. Her tears falling too, she walked even closer to him.

"I know you're in there!" She snapped at him, a little angry, "You're still there!"

His expression turned pained, as he lunged at her knocking her to the ground. She pushed away his hands trying to grasp her neck; she rolled over causing him to be pinned on the ground. It took all her strength because he was so strong. She pinned down his wrists onto the ground thinking she won, but he kicked her off sending her flying across the room. She shook her head, she hand landed against the cabana destroying, before she could even get back to her senses his hands wrapped around her neck again. She choked out a scream, she used her fingers to scratch his face, getting him to get off of her. She was in so much pain. Her back was aching and her stiches had opened. Her vision blurred by tears, and her bloody gash not slowing down one bit.

He was flailing around, she used her magic to help her pin him down for good.

"Look at me!" She shouted, "This isn't you, so wake up already!" She screamed out as tears poured down her face.

He broke through her magic from her moment of weakness and bit straight into her shoulder. She felt his teeth sink into her shoulder burning her insides, she screamed out loud. "Haku! Stop, you're hurting me!"

In that very moment, she felt his teeth leave her shoulder, she collapsed onto the floor, she felt his grasp turn from an enemy to loving.

"Oh my god, Chihiro.." He whispered, his eyes hazel and teary. "Oh my god, what have I done..?" He gasped.

Chihiro smiled through tear stained eyes, "I saved you, I'm so happy…" She trailed off as she drifted to sleep. She was happy that the last thing that she heart was his voice until she blanked out.

Chihiro awoke in Zeniba's house, she felt bandaged and immobilized. She awoke in the same room she did while she was recovering from Kuran's tracking worm. Her body ached, her head spun and she could feel that she had been asleep for a long time. She remembered waking up for a moment, hearing voices, seeing light, and then going back to a sleep. She dreamt of the little boy or girl that she was soon to have. Feeling that Haku was back made her all that more happy. The sun was shining through the window, it was about mid morning. She looked around, there was flowers next to her bedside, and also a figure sleeping; his green hair splayed as he rested his head on his arms. She smiled, and reached over to touch his angel soft hair. This awoke her angel, as he groggily awoke. His eyes were tired, and concern, but it mainly said regret.

"Chihiro..?" Haku croaked, as he awoke even more. "Oh Chihiro," He said as he brought her into his warm embrace. "Oh Chihiro, I'm so so sorry, Chihiro, I'm so sorry," He said as he kissed her hair. His breathe soothed her pain, the couple of days she spent knowing that she could have lost him forever. She melted herself in his embrace tears streaming down her face. She felt so whole and complete, "Haku," Was all she could get out. His tears and hers streaming together like waterfalls of happiness.

"Chihiro," He said as he looked at her straight in the face, his eyes full of regret and tears. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe that I did this, I'm so sorry."

She touched his face, wiping away his tears. "Don't worry it isn't your fault, it wasn't you who was attacking me."

"Still! I hurt you.." He said, and tears began to fall from his eyes, "We lost the baby.." He said as he looked up at her and grabbed her hands.

Chihiro's heart stopped, her baby; their possibly future child, her chest felt heavy and began to weld up with anger and sadness. Her grip on his hand tightened, his face fell. "Chihiro.. I don't expect you to forgive me, ever. I-" Haku began but her look cut him off. Her tears turned from happy to angry. Her chest was rising up and down, her look made Haku embrace her tighter. The two crying with each other; the pain of knowing that she lost what she had been looking for, her dreams were crushed.

"How is she?" Zeniba asked as Haku left the room, Chihiro fell asleep crying.

"She took it really hard, as I expected." He sighed and shook his head, "It's all my fault, yet she refuses to resent me for it."

"Because you are a fool," Zeniba said, "She knows that it wasn't your fault, you were under a powerful spell. She was going to sell her own soul for you in fact."

"I don't remember a thing, I remember being hit, then everything went black. As I thought I was lost, I heard her cries, but something was pushing me away but I fought back and woke up with her next to me.. Injured." Haku said burying his face into his palms.

"I wouldn't fret over it dragon, no matter how hard it seems now; when it seems all is lost, you have to fight through. You have each other, you have something to be happy about right now." Zeniba said trying to soothe him.

"We lost our baby!" Haku exclaimed, "We lost our baby because of me!"

"It's not your fault," Zeniba said, "It wasn't your fault, get that into your head. You didn't do it intentionally right?"

Haku shook his head, tears threatening him; he was so overwhelmed and confused. He hadn't told Chihiro that she was out cold for 3 days straight, and that he was there when Zeniba had confirmed the miscarriage. He knew what he had done, was something unforgiveable; and all he wanted was someone to tell him what to do.

"I see your expression, I've seen it before." Zeniba said, her eyes turning teary.

"Fight for this, be happy that you and Sen are alive and together." She said standing up, brushing herself. She went into Chihiro's room to replace her bandages, tears threatening her eyes as well.

"Zeniba?" Haku murmured.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She simply chuckled.

Lin walked into the boiler room, "Hey old man."

"Lin," Kamaji said doing his normal work.

"How are you? Do you feel okay," She asked sitting down, "Because I'm beat."

Kamaji nodded, he remembered nearly 3 days ago he found Lin crying and asking for help upstairs. Zeniba and the two of them rushed upstairs; Yubaba defeated and weakened was taken into custody by the spirit warden. They walked into the room, with Haku crying over Chihiro, cradling her head in his lap. Saying he was sorry, looking broken and lost. Blood all over his hands, face, and all over the floor; with Kuran frozen on the floor from Chihiro's spell. Kamaji rushed to Chihiro's side and helped her up from Haku's lap. His eyes read sadness, all Kamaji could do was pat his head and tell him that it was okay. They rushed Chihiro to Zeniba's house while Lin and Kamaji stayed behind with the spirit warden to discuss how to deal wit Yubaba and Kuran. He had said that they would be thrown into the caves, where the evil spirits lay underground. There's only one way in; and no way out due to the spirit god's powers. He felt that justice hadn't been completely severed, but that would have had to do for now.

"Kamaji?" Lin's voice broke through his train of thought, "Wanna visit them?"

"No I have to work, go on." He said, as he sighed.

"Alright."

_**Next chapter or the next will conclude part one of this story! Until then, please review, I know you all were hoping for her child, and it was how I planned it from the beginning, BUT as a quick spoiler; they WILL have a baby; possibly twins? Hmmmm.. HAHAHA well until next time! **_


	31. Chapter 31: The Promise

It had been a couple months since Yubaba and Kuran were thrown into their never ending term in the spirit prison.

Life seemed to go on as normal as it was before, Haku and Chihiro had recovered from the lost of their stillborn child. Though it was a huge loss, they knew that it wasn't either one's fault. With the help of Zeniba's magic, their possible little girl was safely removed and taken to the garden where she was buried. Chihiro named their little girl Harumi; meaning spring time. She thought it fitting, and Haku had simply hugged her in support. He knew that one day his brother and Yubaba would pay. His anger boiled thinking of them, so he put them off to the side as he simply cast away all bad thoughts and focused on work and Chihiro.

One summer's day, Chihiro walked into Haku's office.

"Haku?" She asked plopping down on one of the sofa's in the room, "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think, that if we have time today that we can visit my parents?" Chihiro asked, daring to look up at him.

Haku smiled, "Of course we can, let me finish up this." Chihiro smiled back.

A couple hours later, Haku, Chihiro and Lin stood at the bridge. Haku looked at Lin sternly, "Keep a close eye on everyone, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

"Of course dragon, no worries." Lin said winking, "Besides, if it does get out of hand we always have the sake." Lin laughed, Haku gave her a troubled look.

"I'm only kidding," Lin replied as she rolled her eyes, Chihiro laughed and gave her best friend a hug.

"Be safe you two." Lin smiled as she sent them off. The two nodded and joined hands as they walked off to the human world. Her eyes watered a bit, seeing how happy they were, even though everything that had happened to them.

"It's bitter sweet isn't it?" A voice came from behind Lin, it was the foreman.

"Yeah," Lin said, "But it's always nice to see the both of them happy no matter what they've been through."

"Very true," The foreman said as he and Lin turned back to the bathhouse. The foreman turned to Lin, "Do you think that they'll ever escape from that jail?" He said nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"I doubt it, there is only one way in and no way out; even _he_ is locked up in there for years and hasn't gotten out." Lin said, a shiver running through their veins, the foreman nodded, "True, I guess that we are safe."

"Haku?" Chihiro murmured as they got to the human world, Haku looked at her.

"I love you," She said smiling, "I love you so much."

Haku blushed and embraced her. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, and I will always love you; forever."

"I know," She said as she kissed his cheek, "Let's go." She said taking his hand, he squeezed back, "Yeah." The wind gently breezed through their hair, making Chihiro smile, it felt so nice to be here. Safe and sound, and with Haku.

Arriving at the Ogino household was a pleasant peaceful retreat. Chihiro's parents welcomed their daughter with open arms, inviting them in for some tea. Yuuko getting Chihiro up to date with the latest gossip and how everything has been. Akio Ogino had a heart to heart chat with Haku, who smiled at his future father in law, as he bellowed at his own jokes and simply made comments about his wife.

"So mom, I need to tell you something," Chihiro said setting down her tea, she looked at Haku.

"You guys are having a baby right?" Yuuko said happily, "I knew it!"

Chihiro shook her head, "No mom, we were." She said sadly, "But I had a miscarriage."

Yuuko gasped, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry.." Akio shook his head, "Don't worry dear, Chihiro is a strong girl. One bump in the road should never trip you, rather motivate you to stand back up and jump over it next time."

Chihiro smiled at her father's advice, "Thank you dad." She said, as Haku smiled back.

Eventually, Chihiro and Haku explained what had happened with Kuran and Yubaba over the past couple of months. The adventure, and the loss, they explained how they were holding up. Life was hard on them, but they stuck through together happy as ever. Of course Yuuko was sad by their stillborn child and told Chihiro that there is many more years to come and that she was still young. Haku nodded in agreement and whispered, "I told you." Causing him to get an elbow to the gut. By nightfall, Chihiro and Haku had to head back to the bathhouse. Yuuko and Akio bid them farewell and watch them disappear into the moonlight.

"It's sort of sad, seeing her leave." Yuuko said as she leaned into her husband, he nodded. "Yes but it's nice seeing her so happy," Akio replied, "Plus he's a fine man, I approve."

"So do I dear," Yuuko said as they returned back to their own little home.

As Haku and Chihiro returned back to the bathhouse, everything seemed normal to their relief. It was like they were never gone, which was a very good thing.

"Lin!" Haku called as they entered main room.

"What?" She called back, Haku followed her voice to the third bath. Chihiro went off to assist a guests to their room. Her face was covered in suds as she was washing it, "I'm kind of busy here dragon." She sneered, "Thanks you for assigning me the big tub, again." She said glaring at him, he simply laughed.

"Maybe I did that on purpose, who knows." He shrugged, "Anyways, I came here to tell you something."

"It better be good," Lin said jumping out of the tub, Haku leaned against the wall and laughed.

"I want to have a ceremony, a mating ceremony for Chihiro and I." He said, "I want it to be formal and beautiful, and I want it big as well." He said smiling at the yuna who's face turned from angry, to blank, to excited.

"YEEEE!" She screamed, jumping up for joy, "FINALLY, I'VE BEEN SO EXCITED, YAY!" She squeeled, Haku jumped up from her reaction, "Lin, shut up." He said quickly, "I haven't told Chihiro yet."

"You haven't told her?" Lin exclaimed, "Are you stupid?"

"Yes he is." A voice chided in, as Chihiro strolled in next to Haku smiling at him. He turned red and looked away, crossing his arms and clearing his throat.

"I could hear you from upstairs," Chihiro said laughing, pinching Haku's side. He jumped slightly at her pinch but then smiled sheepishly. "I meant to tell you tonight, I promise."

Chihiro turned away in a mock anger, "Hmp, sure you were." Haku just laughed and messed up her hair playfully before kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, "So when is it?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"As soon as you want it love." Haku said, Lin made a mock gagging sound, "Kay guys save it for the bedroom."

"Chihiro, you have to plan and get these things sorted out before you can just hop on it and get mated." Lin explained, "You need to find 2 main women to accompany you for the 2 nights you spend apart, then who sit next to you during the ceremony. Haku does as well, including you need the hakama and kimono sewn to the colors of ceremony." Chihiro's eyes turned wide, "Colors of ceremony?" She asked, Haku nodded, "It's the colors of the person, since I am a river spirit mine is blue, as a human you are white." He said smiling, Lin rolled her eyes, "The colors stand for ranks, since humans have no special powers of such sort they are plain as white, no offense." Lin said smiling at Chihiro's look. "Hey don't worry, I don't fall into any special category anyways," She said smiling.

"Okay, I understand now," Chihiro said smiling. "Let's get planning!"

"Now?" Haku asked in surprise, "It's late and I'm so ti-" He stopped looking at the look she gave him, "Now" was what her face said. He quickly backed off knowing full well not to test her. He sighed and hugged her with one arm, "Fine." He said rolling his eyes, Lin laughed out loud. It was nice being in this calm atmosphere ; it was an escape from everything.

The very next day, the planning had begun. Chihiro awoke wide and early before the sun rose and ran into Lin's room. She awoke the grumpy yuna by dumping water on her. "GET UP!" She said loudly, "Let's get planning!"

"Is the sun even up you crazy dope? Go back to sleep!" Lin shouted back at her, obviously in a bad mood.

"No now!" Chihiro whined as she pulled Lin out of bed. "Haku sleeps like a rock on weekends, so he won't be up for another hour or so, and I figured we can pick out a kimono or something." She said much to quickly, Lin shook her head wondering how she had so much energy in the morning.

"Fine," Lin whispered dangerously. That started their morning.

After about 2 hours of planning in Lin's room, Chihiro had picked out the kimono and ornaments that she liked, and got the guest list squared away. Since it was easy, the staff, Kamaji, Lin, Boh, her parents, Zeniba, and a couple of her spirit friends that she had made. The invitations were assigned to the Foreman who happily made them, he would send them out by the end of the day. In fact, the bathhouse was closed so that the staff could prepare for the big day that they had been all waiting for. Every yuna and toad were getting Chihiro's requests for food, decorations. As soon as Haku woke up he was flooded with wedding questions and such. He safely replied with, "Ask Chihiro." He searched for Chihiro, finding her in the main floor showing where she wanted the decorations. He greeted her with a hug and kiss, "Good morning, getting started early are we?" He said poking her ticklish side. She giggled, "Yes, I couldn't help myself I was so excited." She bounced, "Go to Lin! Pick out your hakama, she'll put in the order." She commanded, Haku bowed his head like a gentlemen. "Of course my lady," As he kissed her hand and went to find Lin, looking at the hustle and bustle of the place. He smiled to himself, and thought, _things have been hard, but the look on he face now makes it all worth it._


	32. Chapter 32: Wedding Day

With the wedding plans squared away for the busy couple, life had returned to normal for about a week or so. Haku and Chihiro agreed to have it at the bathhouse in the main lobby, with a simple reception and the honeymoon spent in a hidden location. Chihiro awoke on a normal Saturday morning, Haku had left before her to get some work done before the madness of the bathhouse began. She noticed that he left some flowers in a vase for her, with a note inside. The flowers were beautiful white valley lilies, and they had a lovely smell. She opened the note written in his neat handwriting, _Today, Tomorrow, Forever, In a few days we will be always together. _She smiled at the note, and held it to her heart, it felt warm. She looked out the window, it did feel like a great day.

Chihiro felt like she was walking on feathers the rest of the day, her big smile and her eyes glowed with excitement. In 3 more days they would be together forever, and it made her happy to know that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with Haku.

"Hey Sen," Lin waved her hand in front of her friend's face, "Quit it with the googly eyes; its creepy."

Chihiro laughed, "I can't help it! I'm so excited Lin, can't you feel it in the air?" Chihiro asked as she smiled up at her friend. They were in the middle of cleaning the tubs, as Chihiro was gazing into space.

"It feels weird, and creepy." Lin said rolling her eyes as she went back into scrubbing the big tub.

"You're such a buzz kill." Chihiro said as she rinsed off the walls of the tub.

Out in the garden, Haku was talking with foreman about arranging new flowers in the garden.

"Over to the left, I want white roses planted; and maybe some summer daisies will look good over there. We need some color here and there." Haku said rubbing his chin and pointing various places as the foreman struggled to take note of everything.

"Okay," The foreman huffed, "And did you want the cherry blossom tree over by the pen?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, and I want to turn that pen into a green house; something useful so we can grow our own vegetables." He noted, "We'll have to hire some gardeners to take care of it though."

The foreman nodded, "I can get that arranged," As he wrote it down.

Haku sighed, "Okay I think we're about done, and remember we're closed for the next 3 days after this; and Chihiro and I will not return for about 3 weeks after that."

"Understood Master Haku," The foreman smiled, "How does it feel to be married soon?"

"Very happy, I've never felt like this before, I can't get it out of my head." Haku smiled, "Are you married?"

"No sir," The foreman sighed, "But when I meet the one I will never give up."

"Good, now lets go in for lunch, I'm starved." Haku noted as they walked back to the bathhouse.

As night time fell upon the bathhouse, they all knew that Chihiro and Haku must spend 2 nights apart as apart of the ritual of mating. Chihiro would go and stay with Zeniba, and Haku would be with Kamaji. As they stood on the bridge, with Zeniba ready to take back the bride to be Haku and Chihiro seemed like this was torture.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry about me." Chihiro said as she laughed as Haku nuzzled his face lovingly into hers. "I promise, I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Noooooooo.." Haku pouted as he kissed her cheek. "I don't want you to go."

"Hurry it up dragon, we don't have all night." Lin said, she was going along with Chihiro and Zeniba since she was the maid of honor.

"Fine," Haku rolled his eyes and kissed Chihiro with passion, which she gratefully returned. "I love you." He said looking at her in the eyes, she nodded and blushed, "As I love you."

With that they parted ways, Zeniba chuckled, "Don't you worry dragon, I'll take good care of her. See you all in a couple of days!" As she took off in her magic cloud soaring through the ebony sky.

Haku smiled, as he returned to the bathhouse, feeling warm and bubbly.

As the day before came, it Chihiro like a train. She was a nervous wreck, she hadn't got much sleep and she was very anxious. Time seemed to pass like a turtle, and she couldn't help but feel weak and shaky when she thought of wedding plans. Zeniba told her she was just nervous like any bride would be and that she shouldn't worry about it. She on the other hand couldn't help but feel the pre wedding jitters. She had no idea what the ceremony would be like, she only knew the color schemes. She sighed as she paced the floor, "I wish Haku was here to comfort me."

"CALM DOWN!" Kamaji shouted at Haku, who was tapping his foot on the ground as they were sitting dinner.

"I can't help it! I'm so nervous." He said, biting his nails, "I just, am so nervous for the first time in my life."

"It's just nerves, now shut up that annoying tapping!" Kamaji snapped, "Just stop worrying about it."

"Kamaji, " Haku began but Kamaji cut him off, "Be happy you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone like Sen. No one but her can ever make you happier; and you know that you will forever be together no matter what."

Haku smiled, as he was soothed slightly, but more than ever he needed Chihiro with him.

The big day arrived, Chihiro, Zeniba, and Lin were up early to get the bride to be ready.

"Chihiro, stay the heck still! Hair isn't easy to comb when you move all over the place!" Lin snapped, as she brushed through her chocolate hair.

"What kind of hairstyle is it?" Chihiro asked giggling.

"You can see later, now be still as I do your make up." Zeniba noted. Zeniba made a light coat of powder on Chihiro's cheeks, giving them color, and her lips a simple color. It was simple make up, and enough to make it look like she was all natural. She drew in her eye line with a charcoal pencil, and filled in her eyebrows simply. Lin had made her hair a beautiful bun at the top of her head, with white cherry tree ornaments hanging from the bun as decoration.

"Try and add some shadow to her lids, like a blue." Lin said rubbing her chin, Zeniba nodded, "That would be good, bring out her eyes." As she brushed on a little bit of color to her lids."

Chihiro's eyes had been either closed, or her view of the mirror had been blocked so she was dying to see it. As they stepped aside, "Take a look, you look gorgeous." Lin and Zeniba said as the smiled warmly at her. When they did, she could see that her face looked like one of those who had stepped out of a magazine. Her hair was up and neatly done, and her make up look traditional and natural; she almost didn't recognize herself. She felt beautiful, and warm on the inside.

"Lin, Granny.. Thank you so much." She said getting teary.

"WATCH THE MAKE UP!" They yelled at her.

"Ow, that's too tight," Haku complained as he tried to get his hakama on. It was a dark blue, simple and had a white under hakama. "Sorry," Kamaji noted, as he made it looser. "How is that?" Haku nodded, "Much better." They were in Haku's private study getting ready as they had set up a mini dress shop. Kamaji had helped Haku get dressed and fixed his hair.

Haku was traditionally dressed with a loose fitting low ponytail as he looked at himself getting dressed. It was simple, but he felt like it was a perfect color to match with Chihiro.

"Kamaji, what do you think she'll look like?" Haku wondered as the boiler man was making his final touches on the hakama, Kamaji shrugged, "I have no idea, we'll just have to see now won't we?"

Haku nodded, "True," He laughed.

"Master Haku, tea?" A servant came into the room, "Yes." He replied taking the cup and sipping it. It helped him calm down a bit, he did feel excited yet nervous at the same time. He just wanted to see Chihiro, and just marry her already.

Chihiro gawked at herself, they had just arrived at the bathhouse. The whole bathhouse had been transformed into a beautiful wedding ceremony. There were beautiful white ribbons wrapped around the roof, bows of blue and white streamed around the place. Flowers of blue and white surrounded the place, and white roses wrapped themselves around the railing of the bridge. That would be her aisle, which was carpeted with white and blue carpeting. The whole place bustled with excitement, every yuna was dressed in white, and the toads in blue; it was the perfect setting. Lanterns were floating in the river below, and small candles lined the aisle, she saw where they were to be wed. It was a simple porch, with two steps that led to a alter.

"Lets get you inside before you faint," Zeniba said, as she pulled Chihiro into the bathhouse.

"That's amazing," Chihiro said as she got inside and undressed to put her kimono on. Her kimono had many layers, with different uses. An under layer, and layer after layer, finally the final coat came on. It was laced with white and simple silver threading, It was fastened with a pure white obi and blue rope to secure it, Chihiro had to suck in her gut in order to breathe it was so tight. Though it somewhat helped her, she felt as if the butterflies in her stomach faded as the time neared closer and closer. She had to calm herself as she was by herself now awaiting to walk down the aisle. She was in her private study as she peeked outside, and saw all of the guests lined up, signing in and sitting. She saw Sorian to her surprise and her favorite the Radish spirit. She also saw a couple of important spirits, river spirits, earth spirits, and even a couple of wind spirits. She gazed around to find No Face, the foreman, and Aogeru in the crowd as well, taking their seats and chattering a bunch. Her heart raced, as she knew the big moment was going to arrive soon.

"Calm down, you're fine." She murmured to herself. There was a quiet knock at her door, it was Kamaji.

"Sen, its time." He smiled at her warmly, he was dressed in a simple blue hapi coat.

"Oh Kamaji! You look so handsome," Chihiro beamed.

"You are a sight yourself my granddaughter." He said as he linked arms with the bride. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Haku stood at the alter, the mating bounder was a close friend of his the rain spirit Ame. He had respectfully taken the place as the one to bound his friend to his mate. Ame was tall, pale white and had a scrawny figure. He was about a head taller than Haku, but he was gentle none the less, he stood in a black hakama.

"Congrats Kohaku." He said to the groom who nervously awaited the music to start.

"Thank you Ame, it's nice to see you again by the way." He said not making eye contact with Ame, who simply laughed. "Don't you worry it will all be okay once you see her, believe me." Right then and there the music was cued. A simple flute melody and violin duet played as Lin came down with the bound sash, and Kamaji came next to her holding the promise rings. As they walked slowly, every one awed at the sash which was a white and blue with silver lining. Lin wore a simple kimono which had a slight train and her hair neatly stacked at the top of her head, she looked stunning herself. She took her place next to where Chihiro would be, and Kamaji next to Haku. Then and there, Everyone rose, as they saw Chihiro enter sight.

Haku's heart seemed to stop, he looked at her in awe; her beautiful face had a glow to it that he couldn't describe. Her eyes were warm and loving as she made her way down, escorted by the foreman. She wore simple lip color, that brought out her eyes, which were dashed with blue. She looked stunning, as he felt the nerves wash through him. It melted away when she reached the alter and took his hand.

Her heart raced the whole time as she made her way down and across the bridge, she didn't even seem to notice the guests gawking at her dress. They couldn't help but stare, even though she could only notice Haku. Once she joined hands with him, it was all she could think of.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her. She blushed, "As you look very handsome." She whispered back nodding at him.

"I missed you," She mouthed, Haku nodded at her and looked at Ame, who began the ceremony.

The vows were simple, as the tying of the sash came Ame had them link hands together. He had grabbed a dagger from his robe, and had them prick their ring fingers where they would hold it there. He tied the sash with their linked hands, "With the lives linked, and the sash bounded to them, they are mated for eternity. Life after death cannot break this bond, we wish you much love." He concluded as he performed a spell which made the sash burst into millions of crystalized lights and then disappeared. The crowd went wild and cheered as the couple was now mated. Chihiro even noticed that the cut was gone, as she gazed at Haku who grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"With this ring, I promise to be the light of your world, and guide you my love; to where ever your heart desires." As he slid it on her finger.

Chihiro grasped his, "I promise you with this ring that death will not tear us apart, and that even if you feel lost I'll be there to guide you back." She smiled, a tear falling from her eye as she slid the finger on his.

"With the rings, and bonding complete, you are now mated!" Ame shouted, as the crowd went wild. People cheered and threw up their confetti and flowers into the air. The happy couple locked lips, which nearly took an eternity to break them apart. They had finally done it, they finally were together forever.

Haku nuzzled his face lovingly into hers, "I love you, I love you so much."

Chihiro sighed, "This is perfect isn't it?"

"Not without cake and some sake!" Lin shouted, "Lets go to the reception already!"

Everyone laughed, they knew that this was just the beginning of it all; and they were ready to conquer it all.

_**Phew, finally done with part 1! Thank you to my followers, and the people who helped me through this process of my first fanfiction. I want to thank those of you who reviewed, stay tuned to the sequel! Check out my other stories which I'm about ready to published. It's about Howl's Moving Castle, and Inuyasha. Hope you guys enjoyed this story~ Until next time! **_


End file.
